When Worlds Collide
by KJ4aNightmare
Summary: It has been almost 250 years worth of waiting patiently in Asgard since the incident in Manhattan. When the Allfather allows Loki some slack he wastes no time in escaping the realm to Midgard where CPT Kirk and his crew are just starting out on their five year mission (after Into Darkness). When Loki decides to invite himself onto the ship, their trip may be cut short.
1. Prologue

**My two favs are Star Trek and Avengers and for months wondered of a situation that would bring them together. After seeing ST: Into Darkness (several times) an idea has occurred and is now a long work in progress. Since I'm finding out that there is much research involved (and some guesswork) I would love to hear your opinions as to whether this is worth continuing or not. **

**So here is the prologue...**

"Scotty, what is happening!?"

The loss of control; it reverberated through every fiber of his being. He feared it; despised it; at times tried to transform it into something else. Even fooling himself at times to think that the loss never happened and that it had been something else entirely. Beautifully reminiscent of the Kobayashi Maru where he had refused to accept that loss of control and no win scenario.

This was his way; the way James Kirk looked at life around him. But the alarm that sounded the red alert told him otherwise.

* * *

Montgomery Scott, the chief engineer of the Enterprise, one of the best in Starfleet; was also taken with the same feeling as his captain. Since lifted from the proverbial doghouse on Delta Vega he proved to be a miracle worker. No matter the problem; no matter how much out-of-the-box thinking was required, he always found a way and an answer…until now.

"I dinna know captain!" It was the truth; he found it hard to admit, even to himself.

"What if we jettison the core", the suggestion from the bridge was indicative of a last option. No bloody captain wanted to do that unless they were out of alternatives.

Scotty groaned. He didn't want to admit the idea had already crossed his mind. The outcome would not be "pretty" to say the least. Traveling at warp 9.1; he might as well just have the ship self destruct because the results wouldn't be much different.

His attempt at a response was useless with the sudden termination of the link.

* * *

"Captain!" Nyota Uhura called from her station. "All ship wide communications are dead. We can't reach Starfleet."

Lieutenant Sulu's hands flew effortlessly across his familiar board. However, the readouts of the systems continued to be unchanged. He clenched his jaw and turned his seat. "Sir, we've lost all helm control."

Beside him, the young, yet brilliant mind of Ensign Chekov, realized his similar situation. However, his console allowed for their course to continue to be viewed and found himself reluctantly adding, "Keptin, on our current trajectory, we will be crossing the Neutral Zone in 9 minutes."

The crew's reports were acknowledged with nothing more than a hasty glance in their direction. Kirk flipped his communicator open. "Kirk to Spock."

Moments later the science officer responded. "Yes captain."

"How does it look?"

"As in my previous analysis, I have been unable to determine the reason as to why the computer is locking down ship wide functions. I may be able to bypass the systems compromised to allow for manual control, however that would take time and no guarantees."

"Time is a luxury we do not have. Stand by…" Jim Kirk cut his first officer off. Racing into the neutral zone was not a pleasant thought, especially on a ship that was locked on course and picking up speed.

The captain's eyes scanned across the bridge. Noting that some of the crew were now looking to him for an answer or even an idea he returned his attention to the communicator with his first officer still waiting. "Meet me in the brig."

A small pause and he knew that if it had been anybody else except for Spock, he would have gotten an 'are you crazy?' answer. However, since it was his Vulcan first officer the reply was "Aye Captain."

"Sulu, you have the conn…" He noted the helmsman's tentative look and added, "…whatever is left of it." He then quickly strode towards the turbo lift fully aware of the trepidation that plagued everyone left on the bridge.

**Very short...yes I know. But the chapters are longer. **


	2. Chapter 1 Escape

**Since the prologue is so short, I wanted to get chapter 1 out quick so Loki's now involved. Hope you enjoy. :)**

6 Days Earlier

A mortal's life is over in a blink of an eye. Their loves, hopes, and desires are played out in barely a fleeting moment. Time itself is an adversary, constantly changing a person, molding him or her to their peak then leaving them to die. It is true as Loki saw it – mortals start dying just as soon as they were born. And for this, their briefest of moments upon their world was hardly a cause for his attention.

His thoughts were anything but good, when he eventually descended again upon the Midgardian realm to appear before those short lived humans. He had not left Asgard in so many years…decades…centuries? He was not certain nor did he really care – time meant nothing to the people of his realm. And it was easy for a year to pass without so much of a thought in regards to it - another so-called drop in the proverbial bucket.

And perhaps the bucket may have runneth over several times as he had doggedly contained himself, adhering to the rules placed before him with his imprisonment to the realm. He made it a point in appearing to those that mattered that he was remorseful for his prior actions against this world. But if he was true to himself, remorse was not a word he would use, least of all in regards to himself. Biding his time would be more accurate. Whether the deception was actually realized, it was never admitted to aloud.

He could wait as long as needed. Even to the point of calling the fool with the hammer, his brother, and the self appointed keeper of the realms, father. His mother, however, was different. She continued to see the good within him or so she said. Her professed insight unnerved him more than anything. She had a way about her that could strip his defenses from him exposing not only his true feelings but also his plans for escape. So he shunned the only one he thought truly cared as often as he could, knowing that his avoidance caused her disappointment. But he still called her mother when needed with a sincerity that lacked for all others.

So his front earned him his liberty; liberty to first roam the palace, then eventually Asgard itself. The Allfather maintained a constraint upon him that he was not to leave Asgard. But Loki chose to ignore the fact that what Odin _really_ said was that he was to NEVER leave the realm. Never could be a very long time, especially for him. So he waited until he had everyone basking in their false self assuredness.

Retribution could come later but his more present concern was to get away from the family's overreaching influence and cloak himself from Heimdell's ever watching eyes. A place far away from Manhattan as that would most likely be where his so-called brother would seek him out first once realizing that he had disappeared. Choosing an unknown but quick destination to arrive at, he was promptly reminded just how much time had passed since he last walked upon this realm.

Standing atop a hill overlooking a large and industrious city on the edge of what was known as the San Francisco Bay, Loki looked on with quiet amazement at the worldly changes. The year, unknown to him, was 2260.

* * *

James Kirk had never intended upon visiting the bar that afternoon. With the previous day's ceremony that not only laid to rest the ships personnel lost in the line of duty, but his commanding officer and personal friend, and with the upcoming voyage that was to launch in less than 48 hours, he needed time to digest everything.

That is, until he was faced with the heavy hearts of sad twin sisters. Barely acquaintances the day before they, with their purple eyes and matching red hair, had sought him out remembering his brief introduction and something about a good time in passing. Jim Kirk couldn't turn them down.

The bar they chose was normally packed in the evenings but the late afternoon saw merely a handful of patrons occupying the establishment. With heavy electronic music pounding out a beat in the background, the few customers partook in the available pool table, a sports game on the large TV that took up an entire wall with the rest sitting at the bar itself.

"My good man, we need another round", Kirk drawled with a drunken grin leaning heavily onto the counter. Both girls stood on either side of him, each with a hand upon a shoulder staking their claim to the brash young captain.

The bartender nodded without a word and retreated to obtain three more glasses.

"Are you ladies enjoying yourself?" Kirk sat up glancing between the two with a sardonic grin.

"Of course" the first said running her finger lightly down his cheek. She followed it up with a kiss.

Not to be outdone, the second sister, while playing with his hair, placed a matching pair of red lips to his other cheek. She grinned then kissed him again.

"Save some for the room" the Starfleet officer laughed wrapping his arms around their waists and pulling the women up against him. He gave them a squeeze causing giggles and more kisses.

The first then leaned in with a frown, "But you will soon be gone for 5 long years."

"Yes", her sister agreed picking up her drink the bartender had just set down before them. "That's a whole lot of time to make up for in one night."

Kirk's brow raised in revelation. "Then by all means", he grinned. He took up his glass along with the other sister and held it up. The women followed suit in anticipation. "So, here's to tonight. May it be…ah…memorable for the next five years."

The glasses touched but before they could take their drink a voice interrupted them from behind. "Afternoon ladies."

Without turning around the Iowa native shook his head. "No, no, no. Not today Bones." He glanced between the sisters and with a quick but futile nod to regain their attention in the toast, he took a large swallow of his drink.

"Jim, I need to talk to you."

The ship's chief medical officer, Leonard McCoy, pulled up a stool to Kirk's right.

"Oh come on Bones. Not now", the younger officer whined, rolling his eyes.

Ignoring the complaint, his friend smiled to the women who had not moved since the toast. "Can you ladies please give us a moment here?"

The sisters with their matching pouts turned to their date. "You want us to leave?" the one on his left asked.

"Yes", said McCoy at the same time Kirk snapped, "No".

"This is important", the medical officer added to the women. He smiled politely.

"Okay", the closest sighed then to the ship's captain added with a lick to her lips, "We'll be waiting for you."

Kirk nodded with a resigned smile.

As the two sauntered off, McCoy turned to his friend. "Look Jim. We have a…good God man, what happened to you?"

The young captain inclined his head with a "you have got to be kidding me" look at his shipmate. "Nothing happened. That's the problem", he proclaimed.

With an almost embarrassed sigh, the chief medical officer took some napkins off the bar and handed them to his confused commander. "Here…you may need these." He motioned haphazardly to the captain's face.

With a huff Kirk stood up to look in the mirror behind the bar and groaned as he realized he had lipstick kisses all over the sides of his face.

* * *

This world, Midgard, was different than Loki remembered it. The structural design of the city itself he overlooked surrounding the large bridge was familiar, just like the buildings of the city, Manhattan. But on the outskirts, closest to the water, encompassing both sides of the bay lay large sprawling compounds. On one side its features reached for the sky, yet opened out, its arms ever expanding, displaying the bustling activity of the people.

But on the southern side it was the small vessels flying in and out of the huge complex that caught his attention. Not that he hadn't seen flying crafts previously as he remembered the planes and Fury's flying fortress used in his last "visit". But rather these looked to be numerous and organized enough to be a normal traffic flow.

The sound of a ship coming overhead caused the trickster to reflexively drop to a crouch. Within a moment of seeing the actual craft passing he straightened back up and watched it continue over the bay before coming to land on the outskirts of the complex.

A smile started forming on his face, one that was not accompanied by thoughts of happiness.


	3. Chapter 2 Possible Setback

**Okay, this is short. I know. But the next chapter is long to make up for it and will be posted in a shorter time frame than it took for this one. And there is much more Loki in the next one...**

Jim Kirk stared, his mouth dropped in disbelief. Finally shaking his head he muttered, "You're kidding me, right?"

McCoy's hazel eyes didn't waiver. "I would not kid you about something like this."

"So how much of the ship was actually affected?"

"Well, I do know that we lost all the medical and personnel files. Commander Scott is on the ship working with the technicians to restore the charts and whatever else was involved in engineering."

The captain sat sobered, deep in thought, his hand wrapped around his half full glass. "So…" he began at last, feeling his greatest fear come back since being offered the five year assignment. "…will this delay or…um…even cancel the mission?"

"I don't know what or if any other systems were affected by this", the doctor admitted quietly feeling the tension in the air.

Kirk sipped at his drink. The Enterprise had just gone through much of an overhaul after Kahn and Admiral Marcus had all but destroyed it. Almost like a child; his child, recovering from a major beat down from the towns worst bullies. A large area of Starfleet Headquarters, along with his ship, was slowly rebuilt over the past ten months. And now with the light showing gamefully at the end of the tunnel, his ship…_his _ship was now showing glitches that could delay their upcoming mission. He set his glass down with a thought. "How is it that you were contacted and I wasn't about the problem?"

"I happened to be in Hanger One going over the final supply list for sickbay when it was brought to my attention. Did you check your communicator? They said they called you."

The 27 year old pursed his lips and didn't answer.

"You _don't_ have it with you", McCoy surmised the inevitable.

The captain blanched when he finally muttered, "This was to be my going away party…preferably with no interruptions." He glanced briefly to his medical officer and quickly downed the last of his drink. "I need to get to my ship." He stood but didn't move, however, as the room began to rotate around him.

McCoy scrutinized his friend. "Like this? How much _did_ you and your lady friends' drink?"

Kirk frowned with the thought. "I don't know. I lost count." His resolve to catch a shuttle to his ship was diminishing with each second. Holding the back of the stool he glanced around the barroom. "Do you see them?"

"No. They may have gotten tired of waiting. It will be dark soon. Why don't we get you to your bed and we'll take the first shuttle in the morning. This will give the techs a chance to do their jobs." McCoy motioned towards the door.

Kirk stood unmoving a minute longer. "You know, this is not what I envisioned my last night on Earth to be like."

"No? Well, you'll have to get used to sleeping alone soon enough anyway."

"Ha, ha", Jim answered sarcastically.

* * *

The Asgardian stood upon a secluded corner street. With twilight in full bloom and the moon already shining off the bay, he had teleported himself down to the city streets. Here he could easily integrate himself with the humans as they traveled between work and home.

Although the city itself held no real interest, he found himself keenly taking everything in. He overlooked nothing, taking note for future reference if he should find himself back on this street. Striking off down the lane when the street lights came on pushing the darkness back, he headed towards the bay and the hanger.

* * *

Leonard McCoy helped support his inebriated friend from the tavern. "You know if you stayed in there much longer with those women you would have been flat on your back", he grunted stopping just outside of the doors.

Kirk appeared thoughtful at the remark. "That _was_ the idea", he retorted. When he received a look of incredulity he added, "Of course, not here. My room…I'm talking about my room…with those ladies."

The doctor shook his head as Kirk disentangled himself from the supporting arms. "Whatever you say", he muttered more to himself than to the other officer.

The captain straightened himself, then his light jacket. Looking up with a grin, "I'm fine. I can make it…" he paused looking off into the milling people on the sidewalk. Was he seeing things? No… He blinked then looked again. Yes, there was someone going by that was taller than most and in a suit of some kind of…armor? And with a cape flowing out behind him that was entirely out of place. For some reason Kahn's face entered his mind. "Hey you! Wait a minute!" he called out.


	4. Chapter 3 Systems in Check

**As promised - a little longer and a little sooner. :)**

"What is it?"

Kirk turned quickly back to McCoy. "Don't you see?"

"See what?"

Kirk tried to point to where he had looked only a moment before to where the strangely dressed individual was passing. As a vehicle horn sounded he stepped away from the doctor trying for a better look but it appeared that the odd dressed person had disappeared.

"Jim…" McCoy started.

"I don't need a lecture Bones. I know I saw someone that..." the captain trailed off.

McCoy raised his hands in surrender. "Okay. But do you honestly have any blood left in those veins?"

* * *

When Loki heard the human call out, he didn't wait to see for certain if it was for him. Focused on where he was headed, he wasn't in the mood for any bothersome questions. Within moments and scarcely a thought to call up his spell, his golden armor was replaced with a black suit and long jacket much like he had worn previously to a Midgardian function. He didn't slow but instead went into the street cutting across it without a look around causing a hovering vehicle to have to veer around and hit the horn. Reaching the opposite side he continued without pause towards the Starfleet hanger bays.

The cool evening air felt refreshing and if he wasn't already focused on his objective, he could easily be drawn in to take a small amount of pleasure in it. It was reminiscent of the cool breezes he had enjoyed when standing upon the Bifrost, however, the smell was anything but.

He noted that the light humming of transports not far above him was dwindling as darkness took over.

The looming compound drew him with its separate hanger bays well lit allowing for the few workers to scuttle about with their respective tasks. Closing down didn't happen here, only a change of personnel.

Pausing at the edge of the lighted area, Loki scrutinized the wide open hanger and its several crafts poised for takeoff.

"Can I help you sir?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

The God of Mischief didn't move. "No."

"What business do you have here?"

Loki turned to the individual, a trim man wearing what appeared to be a dark gray jump suit with a cap. His voice was stern yet his expression remained polite and professional.

Loki grinned as if he'd been caught in a bad joke. The man returned the smile cautiously.

"Tell me, what is the destination of these vessels?"

"Different cities but mostly to the space station and starships", the man answered as if it should have been obvious. "Sir, I need your documents or orders if you are to be in this area."

_The very idea...making demands of a god. _

Loki narrowed his eyes and started walking towards the individual, now frowning. "You think highly of your...starships?"

"I don't know what you mean." The Starfleet employee backed a step and pulled his phaser from his belt. "I think you need to go on about your business elsewhere", he added with renewed courage.

The dark haired trickster paused and smiled again, however his eyes only reflected annoyance. Even as they had spoken, he quickly caught out of the corner of his eye two other personnel dressed the same as this one slowly making their way towards him. Their hands also carried the same weapon. "My business is here."

"Please step away from him", a woman's voice ordered him.

Loki knew that even as she approached his left, the other one came up behind him, both holding their weapons before them. "Is this the way you treat all of your guests?" he asked, his hands rising to show he was unarmed.

"This is your last warning, either show me your papers or…", the first security guard started.

"Or you'll what?!" Loki snapped angrily covering the last two steps between them.

The guard behind him immediately fired and struck the first man as their adversary disappeared from between them. The shot guard slumped to the ground stunned.

"Oh my god!" the girl cried in astonishment as to where the visitor should have been even as her partner stared in silent shock. His amazement didn't last more than a second as the adversary now appeared next to him and with a perfectly placed elbow strike to the face knocked him flat to the ground.

Barely recovered, the woman turned and fired point blank as Loki then reached for her. The pulse from the phaser bounced off his chest causing no reaction other than a snarl of irritation. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and easily threw her forward to the ground then stepped on her hand still clutching the weapon. She gasped then cried out as her fingers were being crushed beneath his shoe. With her good hand she grasped desperately at his leg in an attempt to dislodge him. He ground down harder and as she started to shriek he leaned over and snatched her hair, forcing her face into the concrete cutting off any additional noise she made.

"Don't scream", he said softly as if soothing a child. "I still have questions."

* * *

Spock was perplexed. Even after his visit to the computer core and main engineering, and assisting in running diagnostics, nothing explained the loss of data. The computer itself appeared to be running within normal parameters showing no signs that it happened much less if it would happen again. But he was concerned.

His thoughts still wrapped around the possibility of a reoccurrence and the implications it would hold if it happened while enroute in space. To be caught traveling at warp speed and lose the computer would be a situation no crew wanted to face even as they were highly trained to manually operate a starship. Truth was, it was all but impossible to manage the workings of a ship such as the enterprise without computer support whatsoever. Certain areas were possible to handle but the complexity of managing even the calculations needed for the warp drive alone was daunting.

Finding himself no closer to an answer even after spending the past several hours at different terminals, Spock had continued to brood over the problem as he walked the mostly vacant corridors of the ship. He soon found himself on the bridge, his eyes scanning around the stations as if to find his answer there.

Minutes went by as the first officer stood, still contemplating when the turbolift opened. "Commander?"

"Yes, Mr. Scott", the Vulcan replied.

"I've checked everything out in engineering", Montgomery Scott explained as he joined the first officer standing behind the captain's chair.

"And?"

"And I've found nothing; nothing that would indicate anything wrong with the system. You dinna think it will happen again. D'you?"

"I've determined that there is a 3.27 percent chance that the loss of computer record files could reoccur. However…"

Scott's brows furrowed.

"…since I don't have all the information as to how this happened in the first place, there is an even greater probability that another computer failure could result in a loss of more than data files only."

The chief engineer nodded his head taking in the info but unable to answer offer anything he considered useful that the science officer would not have already considered.

Spock faced him interpreting the engineers silence as complacency. "You, of all people should realize the seriousness of this situation; especially if it was to happen in deep space."

"You're preachin' to the choir, Mister Spock."

A puzzled look crossed the Vulcan's face. "One person hardly constitutes a choir…"

Scotty rubbed his forehead in resignation. "Um…the last shuttle to Starfleet Headquarters is waitin' t'leave. Are you coming?"

Spock scanned the bridge once more before turning to the engineer who was walking back to the turbolift.

"No. My personal belongings have already been delivered to my quarters here on the ship."

"You have a g'night then." The chief engineer hit the doors closed without waiting for an answer.


	5. Chapter 4 Security Breach

Now dressed in a matching black outfit to those that had chosen to come between him and his objective, Loki strode through the hanger bay like he was a member of security. He knew that it was inevitable that the three personnel would be missed sooner or later resulting in a search or even a lockdown of some sort on the premises. He had no worries however, as he could easily dispel of anyone who would dare oppose him.

The woman had given him enough information to set him forward. Through the blood dripping from her nose and gash upon her forehead that he had caused, she had explained of a large ship in space that would soon be traveling between the stars.

Loki pondered this. Throughout his life, the stars had always held a fascination to him that had never diminished. At times he used to sit outside, be it on the balcony outside his chambers, the gardens or even the Bifrost, he always found a feeling of peace and a quiet power as they shone above him; never changing yet, always there. There were even glimpses of them, although the constellations were unfamiliar, as he fell through the void he had released himself into after the disarming rejection of his so-called father.

He paused, not only in his thoughts but also his movement and caught his breath at the remembrance. He had, over the time he was confined to Asgard, had blocked out that period of his life, refusing to relive it and accept what he had done. And even as so many years passed into a blur of moments, he was certain that those that had plucked him from his fall into the void, had also been unaffected by the passing of time. They would still be out there waiting on the perfect opportunity to enact the threat they had given him.

Clenching his jaw, he focused instead upon the present and what he now faced with anticipation.

To be able to "touch" the stars was an interesting concept that had peeked his interest even more than before. And he would do it from this grand vessel; their best ship the woman had called it. And the best would be only fitting for him.

A transport entering the hanger drew him from his thoughts. He watched it approach one of the platforms further down the bay and hover briefly before setting down on it. Several personnel jogged from different directions taking up predesignated positions around the settling craft most likely to welcome the crew and passengers and to prepare it for its next destination.

He watched several humans disembark the ship with one being greeted personally with a handshake by the worker. He had almost disregarded the rest of the pleasantries when he caught the word Enterprise from their conversation. The same name the woman had given him.

* * *

The shuttle from the Enterprise was the last one that landed for the night. Unless there was an emergency that would require an individual to be transported between a docked ship and San Francisco, no others would depart nor arrive at the hanger until morning.

The security chief made his rounds as he normally did during his shift. He not only checked upon the facility to ensure all security and safety measures were in place and adhered to and to make sure all his personnel were performing their rounds as instructed.

He met up with his first team spread out to the north and western side of the tram station. They hadn't anything to report other than the usual comings and goings of workers and officers. Three shuttles had flown in since they arrived with one leaving. Workers were already in place, cleaning and refueling the crafts.

It was looking to be another uneventful night that the chief was facing. He had no complaints especially when the weather was clear and cool. His job was so much easier this way and always brought him home in the early morning hours to his family in a good mood.

However, upon leaving the eastern side of the hanger bay he didn't find his other team where they normally were at that time of the night. Although not immediately concerned, he went to the edge of the perimeter as far as the light reached and followed it around the large bay as far as the northern entrance. Frowning, he started back, retracing his path back around to the opposite side, only then pulling out his communicator.

He sent a signal to the second team leader and was rewarded with two very faint chirps coming from the darkness not far ahead of him in some trees. He stopped in his tracks with a sigh. He knew this team leader had a thing for the young lady on his team. However, he never expected for them to act upon their feelings while working. Letters of reprimand looked to be in their future.

But this didn't account for the third member and where he might be.

Having paused in full view of the rear main door, the chief glanced around to see if the other one was anywhere nearby. His mouth dropped in surprise as he saw what looked to be one of his men standing at one of the readout panels that were stationed near the front of each landing platform.

Not personally recognizing the individual from a distance the security chief marched down the bay in a huff. Barely containing himself, he hoped his irritation at this turn of events was justified. And why wouldn't it? The whole second three man team was away from their assigned duty area, two possibly wrapped up in the bushes and this one having the audacity to be accessing into systems he had no authority to be on.

"Where is your team leader?" he demanded approaching the individual. Normally a reserved man, his harshness was a surprise and would have been better suited to be directed at the person in charge of the team; the one who really deserved his wrath.

However, the person he faced hardly noticed him much less was even affected by the tone. "_My _team leader…" the answer came out thoughtful as if he was grasping the meaning of the words but he didn't bother to turn his head to acknowledge the team chief further.

The older man slowly began to realize that he was not facing one of the members of security. Not only was the reaction nothing like he'd ever received but the longer hair to his neck was not within the guidelines of Starfleet. A disconcerting thought came to him - could the individual be wearing the uniform for nothing more than to blend in while he was completing whatever actions he was doing? He quickly pulled the phaser from his belt. "Sir, please stop what you are doing and back away from the terminal."

Loki looked over his shoulder taking in what he considered a hopeless gesture. "Don't waste my time", he stated mockingly turning back to the screen. "Your weapon is useless against me."

Uncertain whether he should believe the intruder or not he stepped closer, moving to the front of the other man still holding the phaser on him. "I said step back…"

Loki faced him yet again, annoyed. With a whispered word and a turn of his wrist he returned his attention back again to the screen.

The phaser started elongating; the handgrip lengthening and winding itself up the chief's arm. Within moments, all remnants of the weapon were gone and in its place was a large snake, its body wrapped around the surprised mans extremity with the head, mouth wide and teeth dripping venom, less than a foot from the chief's face.

Words didn't come but his mouth dropped in a wordless scream. He grabbed its head with his free hand, struggling to pull it from him as it writhed and tightened its coils. In his panic and haste he soon stumbled to the floor both hands now barely holding the creature's mouth at bay.

Fear and adrenaline gave the security chief his strength and he soon had his arm free of the serpent. He tossed it to the side and tried to call for help but his words were choked from him as the imposter jumped him grabbing him by the throat.

"You just couldn't take a hint mortal", he hissed, easily pulling the man to his feet. He was gone from sight only a moment later with the strangling Midgardian still in hand.


	6. Chapter 5 Departure

Even before light of day had yet to reign, the air tram station was already bustling with activity. Additional engineering personnel with their maintenance counterparts were making the last checks to the shuttles, preparing them for departures. Forklifts moved not only the large containers filled with everything from medical supplies to tool kits but also personal baggage to be loaded. The terminals in front of the landing pads were manned by deck officers reviewing and inputting the transports information. Other workers in their dark uniforms were seen crawling over or crouched under the crafts making sure every switch and panel was in their correct position.

The shuttle with the large inscription NCC 1701 already had the pilot standing at its side hatch, an electronic manifest in one hand that he scanned over. "When is the other shuttle due in?" he questioned the black uniformed worker who waited patiently in front of him.

Eager to answer any questions, the Starfleet employee replied quickly, "Your other shuttle will be arriving approximately 0900 for its final test and maintenance. If everything checks out she should be back on the Enterprise by noon."

"Good news then", the pilot answered with a nod returning the pad back to the worker causing the other to spin on his heel and walk briskly off. He went to enter the shuttle when he heard his name called from behind.

"Lieutenant Sulu!"

He turned to see Nyota Uhura rushing up the stairway onto the landing pad. "Yes?"

"Have you seen or heard from Commander Spock?"

Hikaru Sulu had a hard time maintaining his knowing smile. Everyone knew of the officers' involvement and that their concern for each other, at times, was obvious. "He isn't listed on this shuttles manifest."

The communications officer sighed. "He was on the ship yesterday trying to find a reason behind the computer problems. I haven't received anything from him as of yet this morning."

"It _is_ still early", Sulu assured her.

Uhura nodded with a grin. "I was just…"

"Concerned. I know."

* * *

The sun had topped the horizon, its rays already bringing forward the heat of the upcoming day. The new shift at the station had not brought in not only more workers but additional officers and crewmembers to the main hanger who would be traveling on the transports to their respective stations and ships.

The first shuttle had just lifted off when the captain of the Enterprise entered the hanger bay. His face was tight and drawn, deep in thought not only with what was happening with his ship but that the pills he had taken earlier for his splitting headache had not yet started working. The morning had been rough, his alarm cutting through remnants of his hangover long before daylight.

"Captain!" The familiar, yet slightly breathless voice of his chief engineer called him from behind.

Kirk paused allowing his shipmate to come up beside him. "Ah Scotty!" he briefly clasped his shoulders before returning to rub at his own pounding temple. "Tell me you have good news."

"I'd gather that you'd consider no news is good news", the engineer answered.

"Meaning what?"

The Scotsman shrugged. "Everything checked out. I kinna find anything wrong with me ship."

"That is great! I could just hug you Scotty." But his grin quickly ended in a wince.

"Are you okay sir?"

Kirk took a quick breath and gave the best straight face he could. "I'm fine." Even with his throbbing head a huge cloud had lifted from him with the news and he managed a forced smile as he continued to the waiting shuttle.

"Captain," Hikaru Sulu recognized Kirk gingerly coming up the stairs to the landing pad. His expression was a bit flustered as he quickly added, "I don't have you on this morning's manifest."

"That's okay Lieutenant. I was just in a hurry to get to the ship." He paused with a thought and a reflexive rub to his temple. "You do have room on this shuttle."

Sulu chuckled. "Of course sir. Would you like to be up front with the best view?"

"Wherever you put me is fine", the Enterprise commander answered seeing someone he needed approach the platform. "Excuse me…"

Sulu went back to comparing the personnel list with the few passengers that were lining up to board while the young Jim Kirk returned to the main deck to greet his arriving friend.

However before he could say anything, the chief medical officer stopped and asked. "How's the head?"

"You can tell?"

"I know you too well Jim." McCoy reached into the pocket of his small medical bag and pulled out a couple of yellow tablets. "I'm sure these will do you better than that over-the-counter crap."

"Thanks Bones." He quickly popped them into his mouth and swallowed.

The doctor considered saying something about the lack of water but instead shook his head and continued to the platform.

* * *

It was only minutes later that the Enterprise shuttlecraft, now loaded with all the listed personnel, plus one captain, was sealed shut and lifting off. It slowly followed the traffic down the bay and upon emerging from the building aimed for the sky and the docking station.

Loki, still in the black uniform, hardly watched its departure. The passion and excitement displayed around him was lost to him. He had no real interest in the people as to him, they hadn't changed. They were still the petty mortals who attempted at being more than they were. And he was certain to be a reminder to them otherwise.

But there was one thing he grudgingly admitted about them. In the short amount of time since his last appearance, their technology had increased enough to take them to the stars. Whereas in the thousand years that he perused Asgard, virtually nothing had changed within his realm.

_No, no longer his realm_.

As the morning continued, he definitely noticed that security was picking up. Cloaking himself further in his magic so that he was easily overlooked, he watched the black suited individuals scurrying around like animals, obviously searching the areas within, and most likely outside of the hanger for their missing brethren.

His thoughts instead revolved around the information he was given and accessed on the terminal. The vessel outlined for the transport craft looked to be large; although not the size of the leading transport of the Chitauri that had been destroyed by the iron freak.

He smiled to himself as he briefly reminisced about not only the one that destroyed the other world creatures but the others who had assisted him. Their time was done; long dead and forgotten. He would be remembered.


	7. Chapter 6 Arrivals

"Permission to come aboard." Jim Kirk stepped off the shuttle first having sat towards the rear of the transport with McCoy. With his headache now gone, he was in a much happier frame of mind; not that he would feel any other way stepping onto _his_ ship.

"Permission granted. Welcome aboard Captain", Spock answered stepping aside from the shuttle with a nod. Although he had received a last minute notice of the change of plans of an earlier embarkation by his commanding officer, the Vulcan displayed no signs of having been caught "off guard". As usual, he performed his duty in the most professional and unaffected manner, however he had to know. "You were not expected to arrive until later."

"I missed your smiling face Spock," Kirk said with a grin.

A brow rose with the Vulcan's answer, "That would not be possible, as you have never had the opportunity to become accustomed to it."

"Commander Spock?" A woman's voice broke into their conversation.

The first officer nodded to the disembarking communications officer. "Lieutenant."

Uhura smiled lightly acknowledging the captain with a "sir" as she passed the two senior officers and continued towards the main doors to the shuttlebay.

"Everything okay on the home front?" Kirk asked.

"I…" his friend started then after watching the officer leave his sight finished with, "…do not know."

Kirk shook his head, grinning, as the two continued through the bay doors and split off from the rest of the group who headed for their respective stations or quarters.

"So nothing additional has been found with the computer?"

"Commander Scott with his team and I have looked into any possible causes and have not been successful."

"So, what is our current status?"

"All computer data has been reloaded. Final checks will be completed with the arrival of the rest of the crew."

"Sounds good. Oh and I'll be making my rounds tonight."

Spock nodded. "Understood."

They continued on in silence; however with the update Kirk's thoughts had already shifted to the upcoming voyage that would begin in less than 24 hours. The more he thought about it the more his anticipation built. And unlike his first officer, his eagerness was not as easily contained. With a friendly slap to his shipmate's back he said beaming, "So Spock, aren't you the least bit excited? Tomorrow is the start of five great years."

_Excitement, another difficult concept_. "I am as prepared as I can be. Being excited would be ineffective in the performance of my duties. A clear and focused mind…"

"Arrgh! Spock, you're killing me!" Kirk cried with mock annoyance.

"Captain?" the first officer stopped to face his superior officer.

_Was there actual concern in that word?_ "Not literally speaking of course" the ship's commander added with a sigh.

* * *

Ensign Pavel Chekov found himself rushing through an obstacle course of crowded people in the lot leading up to the hanger bay repeating over and over just above a whisper, "I'm going to be late." However, he soon realized why everything was only slowing further to eventually come to a standstill.

Starfleet security personnel were lined up covering down across the open bay door. Each person approaching them showed their ID badge and was scanned before being allowed to enter.

This was new and was definitely going to make him late.

* * *

Lieutenant Carol Marcus was seated onboard the transport, her PADD set in front of her. A message had just come across moments prior from her mother, June. The two had spent their last days together traveling and shopping to their hearts content enjoying each other's company as it would be awhile before they would be together again.

The message was not so much of a goodbye but a remembrance over the funny things said and done during those few days. Her eyes still looking back over the letter, reminiscing over their antics that mirrored more like sisters rather than mother and daughter, the lieutenant hardly noticed one of the last passengers to board.

The young man in the matching jumpsuit with the blue shoulder inlays quickly took the seat in her aisle next to the window. His slightly pale face and darting eyes around him was indicative of one not overly comfortable to travel by shuttlecraft.

The soft murmurs of the passengers were broken only moments later when Ensign Chekov landed in the doorway, having leapt up the stairs. "I apologize to everyone for my lateness. We will be lifting off momentarily", he said a bit breathless having run the majority of the length of the hanger bay after passing the security guards.

He then hurried forward to the cockpit area followed by another officer carrying the completed and signed manifest.

* * *

Lieutenant Marcus placed her personal PADD into her small carry bag as the shuttle's hydraulic doors dropped to close. Even as she had mused over the last week shared with her mother she now found her thoughts returning to her father. The reason she had joined Starfleet to begin with. He had been not only a person she so highly respected but that she aspired to be.

Even as a young child, she had friends who had chosen their role models as those who stood out in sports or video and audio media. If the person was famous they always had those that emulated them. But Carol saw it differently. Her father was her mentor, her role model, someone she was bound determined to be when she grew up. Even long before he became one of the highest ranking admirals in Starfleet, she was striving to be just like her dad.

The familiar slight downward pull upon her body told her that the shuttle was lifting off; the vertical ascent quickly melting into forward momentum taking it out of the hanger.

It wouldn't be long before she would be back on the ship that had not long ago sat within the target crosshairs of her father's ship. The same father she had wanted to be like.

His obsession with the possibility of war had changed him so much that she hardly knew him anymore. And with Kahn's involvement, it had escalated to levels that neither he nor anyone else could stop. She had pondered hard over why it had reached that point and why she had not intervened sooner. But she was reminded that he had not only fooled her but the federation also.

Realizing that her eyes were moist with the thoughts, Marcus drew in a deep breath and looked about her. Her view soon turned towards the window to her left, next to the new lieutenant.

* * *

His name on the manifest was Lieutenant Clifford Brent, although one other person had already called him Cliff while boarding the transport.

Wanting to be alone, he had retreated to the furthest seat from the front next to the window with one of only two vacant seats beside him. He had no interest in being social, rather, upon takeoff, his eyes became glued to the window and the soon to be receding city landscape.

The ride was not long and relatively smooth; about as smooth as any large plane would have taken it. The difference was instead of clouds and blue sky filling the glass for the duration, there was a change to purple followed by stars upon a blanket of black that soon became the background. It was in fact, a tranquil setting, beautiful and relaxing. That is, until the huge space station became the focal point.

It was nothing like he had imagined. A huge cylindrical citadel with six arms reaching out to smaller circular stations, many with docked ships taking up their ports. The screen quickly filled not only with the space bay but smaller ships skirting the edges in and around the much larger ones, many not unlike the one he currently occupied.

The transport dropped and turned in a wide arc to the starboard side. Its speed slowed although it was hard to perceive unless one was watching outside of the windows.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" the soft feminine voice came to his right.

He didn't answer much less acknowledge the comment. The beauty lay in the stars that hung outside and beyond the man made fortress.

"You should see the Enterprise in front of you", she added.

Noting the admiration in her voice, he chanced a look in her direction. Her smile met his blank expression.

"Hi, I'm Lieutenant Carol Marcus. You're newly assigned to the ship aren't you?"

His nod was slight. His words were even slighter. "Cliff Brent", he muttered.

"Maybe I'll see you around", she said unaffected by his distant behavior.

Again the slight nod as he returned his attention to the window. The Enterprise, as she called it, now filled the window as the transport slowed further, swinging around and back to the port side to head straight into the rear dock of the engineering hull.

**A/N - For those that were curious, Chekov's dialogue isn't written to show his accent nor difficulty with "V's" other than "Keptin". I chose to do this because the books that tied in with the movie didn't show them either. And I really like the writer and his style so this story reflects the same. **

**So, thanks for reading and the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 7 The Day Before

In main engineering Chief Engineer Scott was kept busy with the influx of the crew and equipment that had mostly arrived from the space station. Many he knew from their previous short voyage while others were newly graduated cadets. But all contained an anticipation of different degrees to what was to come.

As each member of engineering became acclimated and checked into their stations, the lieutenant commander found himself also inspecting the systems and readouts. One could never be too sure of everything running smoothly, especially with the computer problem still plaguing the back of his mind. Hopefully it was, as the maintenance techs eventually deducted – an unusual anomaly that should not arise again.

However, as his hands played over the console, a vague yet consistent energy reading showed up that he couldn't identify. As he tried to pinpoint the location of the source, it faded and didn't return. Skeptical over the instrumentation, he started his diagnostics check over again.

* * *

With an exuberance and abundance of energy only for one so young, Ensign Pavel Chekov had his quarters set up the way he wanted within a matter of minutes of his arrival on the ship. Having already changed into his uniform with a gold shirt he took the familiar route to his duty location knowing that he wasn't required to be there until their scheduled debarkation.

Even with over twelve hours remaining before the starship was to disembark from the starbase, the bridge was a bustle of activity. Several blue suited maintenance personnel were making last minute checks at some of the stations and making sure the areas were cleaned behind them.

Ignoring the one lying prone on his back between the helm and navigator stations, the ensign took his usual seat beside his black clad shipmate.

"How's it going?" Sulu grinned over at him.

Chekov looked over his screens. "It is going well", he answered his focus remaining on his console.

Before they could say anything further, the maintenance technician closed the access panel and sat up. "You're ready to go from here", he said.

Both officers nodded their acknowledgement, barely glancing up as the technician and the team disappeared through the lift.

With the bridge now empty save the two officers, Lieutenant Sulu stood up and stalked back to the empty captain's chair.

Chekov turned a moment later, a puzzled look on his face. "Isn't there supposed to be an officer on duty here?"

"I relieved him for the last two hours of his shift", Sulu announced taking a seat in the most prominent chair on the entire ship. He sat back settling into it comfortably. "Someday this will be my chair."

"It looks good on you", the navigator commented turning back to his station. Moments later, he brought the viewscreen up and both officers took in the large six pronged space station filling it.

"Have you met that new female ensign in engineering?" the helmsman asked.

Chekov pondered this silently. While flying low through the academy acing almost every lesson within the area of stellar cartography, women were rarely on his mind unless they happened to be a partner in a lab assignment, and even then it was professional in every way.

_However, five long years in space with a female friend might be nice._

Receiving no answer Sulu continued, "She was on my shuttle; young, dark haired, very pretty…spoke Russian really well."

"Bozhe moi", the eighteen year old ensign whispered. He turned to the other crewman lounging in the captain's chair. "I shall have to go welcome her aboard."

"I'll go with you."

Chekov stood up and considered his shipmate. "Ummm…that wouldn't be advisable. Duty officers shouldn't leave their posts."

Sulu nodded with a knowing smile; one that didn't leave him even when the young ensign left the bridge. _And_ he_ didn't even ask for her name._

* * *

Lieutenant Uhura found the quiet in her quarters disturbing. Even as she took the time to set up her living area for the next five years up to her specifications, unpacking her bags, and laying out her personal effects she couldn't shake her frustration. And she was certain it was caused by the same Vulcan with his failure to contact her the day before to let her know what was happening and that he wasn't returning to the planet.

She understood that mission would always come first, especially for Spock, but at times the mission seemed to be in the way of his personal time; especially the personal time laid out for them. She wondered if it would be any different being cooped up in a ship with him for five years.

Making up her mind to spend some time away from her maddening room she pulled on her short red uniform only to hear the entry chime. She waited briefly as if in denial before she relented and hurried to the door. She hit the side button allowing it to slide open to have her face the reason for her aggravation which all but dissolved within a few seconds.

"Is this a social visit? Because if it's not, I'm heading up to the bridge."

"Does my presence here keep you from performing your duties?"

Uhura gave a huge sigh. "You know I don't report for official duty until tomorrow morning."

"That _is_ why I am here now."

A small resigned smile was given. "Why didn't you let me know that you weren't returning to Earth yesterday?"

_Ah, this had to be the reason for the look in the shuttlebay. _"I did not complete my investigation until well into the evening hours." That was true; having spent additional time in engineering after the chief engineer had left the ship.

"You could have sent a message just to let me know that you were okay so I wouldn't worry."

The Vulcan contemplated the possible miscalculation on his part with a slight furrowed brow. "There was no cause for your concern on my part…"

Already used to this endless debate Uhura didn't want to start the five years on the wrong foot. "Look, just let me know in the future."

"If that is what you wish Nyota."

Uhura nodded. "It is." Then with a playful smile she stepped closer placing her hands lightly upon his chest. "So where did we last leave off?"

"Here…" Spock whispered, his fingers on her chin gently drawing her lips up into a tender kiss.

* * *

No sooner had Lieutenant Brent entered his quarters alone did he allow the strain upon his body to show. Several hours had passed since his first appearance within the main hanger prior to boarding the transport. Now he felt the serious loss of strength as he had continued to ignore his growing weakness while looking around the vessel he was on.

His curiosity of the ship was appeased from his exploring the different decks while maintaining a low profile when skirting areas with a large amount of crewmembers. He scrutinized not only those personnel and their actions but also investigated much of the systems he found he could access.

This had gone on until he started feeling the fatigue building within his body. Knowing he couldn't keep up his observations much longer he instead turned his attention to finding the quarters he had been assigned while in the main hanger. This in itself took some time until he happened across an individual near medical bay that had previously identified him before entering the shuttle.

"_Cliff! Hey it's about time you made it up here!" the other officer had called to him. "Why are you still in your flightsuit? Haven't you been to your quarters yet to change?"_

"_No," he had admitted. "Where are these quarters?"_

_The other man joined him on the turbolift just outside medical. With a quick look at his friend he commented, "You don't look so good."_

_Brent felt inclined to argue but remained silent when the other lieutenant offered to show him to his quarters, which were right next to theirs. He had agreed with a nod. _

Now, thankfully left alone to his room, feeling close to collapse, he sat upon the edge of the bed that had two large bags and a box sitting on it. As his weakness reached a point that his body trembled with the burden, he found it hard to even focus; he had pushed his ability to the edge, his control greatly compromised due to the length of time that had passed. He closed his eyes, his breathing growing long and slow with his concentration; allowing his senses to be first muddled then sharpened as a more normal and acceptable visage took the place of the physically distressed officer.

Loki, in his green and gold battle armor and leather now sat in the human's place; his set jaw and glazed stare the only effects remaining from his shape shifting episode; one ability he used rarely because of its excessive draw on his magic.

Unfortunately, with his determination to see what he could in the large amount of time as this other individual, he felt his reserves depleted and he, himself, physically exhausted from the ordeal. He needed time to rest and recover and this room, originally assigned to the mortal lieutenant, would suit the purpose.

* * *

As the afternoon turned to an evening that was indistinguishable from day looking outside the docked Enterprise, Jim Kirk took to making his so-called personal rounds. After spending the afternoon in his quarters going over crew documents and making sure he was updated with the most recent Federation news and policy developments on his room's laptop, his personal belongings were only partially unpacked when he entered the corridor.

Within moments, his first officer came up beside him. "Captain."

Kirk stopped and turned, glancing down the hall to see who else might join him before facing the Vulcan. "Were you actually waiting on me?" he asked incredulously.

"It is my duty as first officer to…"

"Spock," Kirk interrupted. "You're not even on duty yet. We are still in space dock. If there's anything personal you need to take care of, now would be the time."

Spock inclined his head. "Are you referring to the personal affairs between Lieutenant Uhura and I?"

Not wanting to be drawn into discussing relationships the captain answered a bit disconcerted, "Yes…no. Whatever it is you need to do. My rounds are purely unofficial Spock. You're not obligated to come."

Spock's look was unrecognizable.

"But you _are_ more than welcome to join me", Kirk finally added with a mild grin.

The first officer nodded. "Then I will do so."

The answer was exactly what the starship captain figured it would be.


	9. Chapter 8 Eager Expectations

Morning, if it could be called that, was laced with the darkness of space stippled with distant stars…and a beautiful blue and green marbleized world on the edge of the screen, forever grounding and always a constant and sound reminder of where most came from. But the most intriguing aspect of this scene was what lay beyond; beyond the man-made station that hung at the edges of the Earth's gravity; beyond the solar system and even its galaxy; where a traveler would find that what once was a tiny speck was actually a massive star that other sentient beings called their sun.

"Been here long?"

Jim Kirk was pulled from his reverie by his friend's words. He inclined his head acknowledging the senior medical officer before answering, "I couldn't sleep." Standing directly in front of the viewscreen, arms folded across his chest, he returned his gaze to the blanket of stars.

McCoy came up beside his ranking officer. "I can help with that you know."

The ship's captain nodded lightly with a smirk remembering too well how many times he was on the receiving end of the doctor's hypospray.

"Well?"

"No thanks." Kirk retorted all too quickly. "I'm fine. Just…looking forward to seeing what's out there."

Leonard McCoy's face didn't reflect the same eagerness that his captain's did. "I'm glad one of us is."

Kirk grinned over his shoulder. "So, why are _you_ up and about this early?"

"Isn't it obvious? Someone has to keep an eye on you."

"I'm flattered, really," Kirk replied sarcastically catching his friend's shoulder with a light punch. He returned to the helmsman's station and hit a couple of buttons changing the viewscreen back to the forward view showing the space station. "Between you and Spock, it's a wonder that I am even allowed to shower alone."

The mirth of the last comment wasn't lost upon the doctor as it was for the officer who had stepped onto the bridge and overheard. "Captain?" his tone reflected a need for clarification.

McCoy's brow raised innocently as Kirk frowned, taking a single long breath while still leaning over the center console.

"You were saying?" the medical officer asked with a hint of a grin.

Kirk straightened himself along with his black long sleeved undershirt; his thoughts followed suit determined to change the subject. "Mr. Spock. You're almost two hours early."

The Vulcan looked between the two. "As are you and the doctor."

"Good point." Jim turned to McCoy. "And you claim that _I'm_ the one not getting enough sleep."

"I only offered my help."

"Sounds like Spock could use some of that help too. Isn't that right Mr. Spock?"

"Negative captain. I am in no need of assistance with either my sleep patterns or my personal hygiene. However, as you implied that you do, the Doctor may be better suited…"

"No, no, no, Spock! You've got it all wrong!" Jim interrupted aghast with the Vulcan's assumption.

McCoy's face mirrored his commanding officers shock however he couldn't decide whether to laugh at his captain's expense or take offense as he usually did with Spock's interpretations. He chose to do neither and instead waved off the other officer. "I'm not even going to comment", he growled heading to the lift.

Spock's brow rose. "That would be a first, doctor."

* * *

The observation lounge located on the rear side of the saucer section overlooking the twin nacelles of the Enterprise. The main use was briefings utilizing the table and dozen chairs next to the 45 degree windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling along the entire length of the room. The current captain, however, rarely used it as such allowing for it to be utilized by those wishing a calm and relaxing environment to take in the sights of the galaxy outside.

As Lieutenant Brent, Loki had found the lounge during his personal tour and was intrigued by the view it offered. And now, as the morning slowly poured over the horizon onto the North American west coast, he now took to this room as if he owned it.

* * *

Moments after McCoy left the bridge, Kirk also started for the lift to return to his quarters and finish preparing for the day.

"Captain, if I may."

Jim paused just inside the door and turned around. "Of course Spock, anything."

"It would have been beneficial had you explained in advance that your evening rounds constituted in the sharing of alcohol within medical bay and engineering."

"It was our last night in port. Besides, it was only one drink from each bottle that was brought."

The first officer's acknowledgment was hardly discernible. "Your restraint was admirable. However, had I known your intent in advance then I would have made alternate…"

"No Spock," Kirk cut off the Vulcan. His look softened. "I will not debate this again. Have you even considered that maybe we wanted you there."

Spock pondered this revelation with one word only. "Indeed."

* * *

The time had come; the wait finally over. James Kirk, now in his uniform of gold stood just inside the door of his quarters. His eyes scanned the room still in some disarray. This would be his home for the next five years. Actually, the entire ship would be considered his home and beloved haven.

Ever since he first stepped foot into Starfleet Academy he had looked forward to this moment; the moment that every bit of his training led up to and now that it had come, the upcoming challenge and responsibility he faced was welcomed with anticipation. The opportunity not to have the Federation breathing down his neck at his every decision or move would be a gratifying change and one he was determined not to abuse as he had done in his past missions. Everything was looking up and he could only see it getting better.

He stepped out into the corridor and made his way to the bridge with a broad grin that stayed with him the entire way.

"Keptin on the bridge!" Chekov called out.

All eyes turned to see their commander enter, the smile on their faces also indicative of their respect. The entire bridge crew had returned and remembered their last time here when that same captain sacrificed himself to save them and the ship.

Kirk had also briefly taken everyone in, his eyes finally stopping on his chair that Lieutenant Sulu quickly vacated. He approached his helmsman with an understanding. "It's hard to get out of it once you have the taste. Isn't that right Mr. Sulu?"

"Captain does have a nice ring." Still a bit reluctant, the lieutenant hung a moment longer, his hand upon the armrest. "Chair is all yours sir." The helmsman finally conceded and returned to his console besides Ensign Chekov.

Not yet ready to take his seat, Kirk pressed the comlink to engineering. "Mr. Scott. How's our core?"

With the voice that showed an abundance of anticipation of his own, the Scotsman replied, "Purr'n like a kitten Captain. She's ready for a long journey."

"Excellent", Kirk replied closing the link.

The one face that didn't hold any of the quiet exhilaration of the rest of the crew caught his eye. Kirk left his chair and hurried down the steps to clasp the shoulders of his best friend since joining Starfleet. "Come on Bones. It'll be fun!"

However, his enthusiasm failed to rub off as McCoy could only grumble, "Five years in space. God help me." His view on the horrifying hazards of space were still unchanged.

When the captain approached the weapons expert to the left of the science station, she turned to him remembering her father's actions against him and the ship, and of her last view of him alive.

"Doctor Marcus."

She looked up and gave a polite smile to his face reflecting that of a child with a new toy. He sobered somewhat as if reading her underlying concern.

"I'm glad you could be part of the family", he said quietly…and honestly.

The word meant so much to her. Her mother's visits were too few and far between. "It's nice to have a family," she said softly. _Even a new one_.

With his enthusiasm hardly curbed, the captain returned to the center of the bridge. Rubbing his hands in glee he called to the Vulcan hoping that he held no grudge for last night's drinks. _Did Vulcan's even hold grudges?_

"Captain?" the first officer answered coming to stand by him.

Everything seemed to have been forgiven or forgotten. "Where should we go?"

Spock needed no consideration as he immediately answered, "As a mission of this duration has never been attempted…" He looked over his shoulder at his senior officer with no hint of a grudge whatsoever. "… I defer to your good judgment Captain."

His smile still in place, Kirk gave a quiet sigh of relief and returned to his chair. He paused a moment taking it in like an old friend, reminding himself what came with it before taking the seat. Relaxing back like he was born there he ordered, "Mr. Sulu. Take us out."

"Aye sir." With a grin himself Sulu cleared the moorings and brought the ship about so that they faced only the stars stretched out in front of them. Then working in tandem with the navigator besides him, punched in a course that gave them a clear lane to travel on and took the Enterprise to warp speed.

**N/A: If this last scene sounded familiar, it is. **

**I could have made up a new scene of the crew starting out on their journey. But since I have sought to follow the movie verse as much as I could I left the scene pretty much as it was seen by JJ Abrams. The dialogue mirrors the movie (Into Darkness) at the start of the 5 year mission. I only added the details…and (always) claim nothing.**


	10. Chapter 9 Newly Acquainted

**Thank you to all those that read and review – it is always wonderful to hear what you think about this. **

**For those that asked (and those that didn't), Loki is still there and keeping a low profile for the time being as he is acclimating himself to his new surroundings. I will say that once he is ready, he will be letting people know that he is there and someone to be reckoned with. Thank you for your patience and sticking around to see what happens. Hope it will be worth the wait.**

* * *

The self proclaimed god gazed out first upon the stars, then the station as the ship turned away from it. Then even that became a blur and into streaks of light behind the ship.

Loki turned away from the window, taking in the room detail around him. It was modestly decorated with several paintings depicting interstellar travel of past ships notably the Kelvin; its name inscribed on a small gold plaque at the bottom. The name much less the pictured ship meant nothing to Loki other than the current ship he set foot on was not the only one that traveled between the stars.

There was a small table that, at times, accommodated refreshments when a group used the room for a period. Plants that didn't need real light and a waterless wall fountain that worked like a sonic shower; an afterthought that could change the ambiance of the room.

With the movement of the ship away from Midgard, Loki felt the small bit of unease slip away. This concern was the slight possibility his brother might still find where he was and show up to spoil the plans he had made since first showing up on the world.

He was certain that his magic protecting him from Heimdall's sight would no doubt also keep him from being tracked aboard this vessel leaving him almost invisible to their eyes even as he moved around at will. And the more he thought about it, the more entertaining he determined it could be for him.

But for now, he was content to bide his time and allow this fast traveling vessel take him even further from where Thor could ever possibly locate him.

* * *

_Captain James T. Kirk had a really nice ring to it, especially the "captain" part. And obtaining it in three years just as he predicted to Chris Pike was icing on the cake. Granted, there were so called speed bumps and a demotion in the mix but he was certain that his father, had he still been alive, would have been proud. _

"Captain?"

Lost in thought, his eyes trained upon the screen in front of him Kirk didn't notice the crewman approach the side of his chair. He turned to a pair of sparkling blue eyes with the barest touch of gray, mid-length blond hair mostly pulled up into an intricate braid on the top of her head allowing for several sweeping strands to fall around her face emphasizing her mild blush and full pink lips.

"Well, hello." The young commanding officer smiled. _What a beautiful face_.

The woman it belonged to fidgeted slightly under his gaze, holding her PADD hard to her as if to keep herself hidden if his eyes should drop further. Her face however, didn't change, and held his stare with a firm, yet slightly uncomfortable set jaw line; determined to maintain her professionalism even as the brash young captain seemed to want otherwise.

"Captain", Spock said, now standing at his other elbow.

"Yes, Mr. Spock," Kirk answered unwilling to tear his eyes from the woman.

"This is Yeoman Janice Rand."

"Welcome aboard." Then as a thought came to him he questioned, "Yeoman?"

"Yes sir. I have her orders from Starfleet personally assigning her duties to the captain of this ship."

As realization dawned, the captain's face screwed up and he turned to the Vulcan. "Wait, what?"

"She _is_ your Yeoman, sir," Spock stated the obvious.

"I don't get to choose my own?" He turned to the "pretty face" again. "Excuse me. Nothing personal. I'm sure you would do a fine job…" He returned his attention back to the Vulcan. "Did you know about this? I was under the impression that I would…select my own Yeoman."

"As of 0622 this morning Captain. If you wish a replacement it will need to be taken up with Starfleet."

Kirk nodded, his view returned back to the screen in front of him, his clenched teeth the only lasting remnant of the unfinished matter.

Spock returned to his station without another word.

"Captain?" The soft voice belonged to that of the same woman now standing even more uncomfortably next to him.

He tilted his head only, but refused to meet her eyes knowing they could be his undoing. "Yes…Yeoman."

She held the PADD out to him. "The duty roster for your review and approval."

He took it with a resigned frown.

* * *

Lieutenant Sulu completed a double take upon his instrumentation to take in a very faint energy reading that he would have easily missed had he not been watching the panel closely. But just as quickly as he saw it, it was gone.

Granted, energy readings in themselves were not a serious concern as ships had a tendency to have minor fluctuations even when their systems worked at the optimum level. The helmsman knew this all too well from his academy days. Nothing was perfect, nor would it ever be. One just had to know what to take and to leave and experience was the only 'education' that would help in that area. And even though he had plenty of education, his experience was still on the limited side. And the last thing he wanted was to be classified as paranoid.

With the captain not currently on the bridge and the first officer going over numbers at the tactical station, Sulu chose to monitor the board more closely and bring it to the commands attention if the odd readings were to continue.

"Lieutenant Sulu", Chekov's low voice was a welcome distraction to his thoughts.

"Yes?" He turned to his shipmate.

"Thank you", the young ensign said, a smile played across his face.

"For what?"

"For Ensign Elena Kozlova."

It took the helmsman a few seconds to recall exactly what Chekov was referring to. When it did his face lit up with amusement. "So you've met her?"

"Aye. She's great."

"After just one night?"

Chekov's mouth dropped. "We are friends. Nothing more," he stated adamantly.

Sulu's grin widened. "Of course."

"We had dinner together. And she enjoys comparing war tactics…" the very young officer explained although a bit hesitantly.

Sulu could imagine the two together, barely older than kids, sharing a root beer and discussing the best way to fight off a Klingon Bird of Prey and almost laughed aloud.

* * *

With an, as of yet, undetermined destination, the newly repaired starship and its crew had a quiet and uneventful first day. With the first shift coming to an end by the "clock", the enthusiasm for the overall mission still ran high and the bridge officers were reluctant to call it a day.

James Kirk had been considering that very thing when McCoy entered the bridge.

The chief medical officer approached the captain's chair and stood watching the viewscreen only for a moment before turning his attention to the commanding officer.

"Well doctor, one day down. Are you going to be able to make it through the next 4 years and 364 days?"

"I would like to say yes, if the captain of this ship continues every day like this. But then I would most likely die from extreme boredom."

Kirk smiled. "Well, I'm sure I can keep that from happening."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of. Have you even decided where we are going?"

With an even wider grin and a shake of his head Kirk replied, "Nope. Starfleet has given me the leeway to choose our destination."

"Really?"

"Well, within certain parameters."

"So is Orion within those parameters?"

The grin was his only answer.

* * *

The latest book Loki had acquisitioned fell short of his expectation and he tossed it aside into the corner with several others he had confiscated from different rooms that day. It would seem that even as mortals were infatuated with the stars outside their realms reach, they knew very little outside of the few neighboring worlds in their own system.

He returned to the window to watch the stars flash by, something that he found he didn't tire of when the main door slid open causing him to look up. In no way alarmed, he was more curious than annoyed with the intrusion. With the room already in dim lightning, his cloaking spell rendered him virtually invisible unless someone was to look specifically for him or touch him, something he had no intention of letting happen.

They appeared to be young; the boy with his curly hair, dark eyes, and smile that lit up his barely grown face wearing a gold uniform while the girl, who looked a bit older had a rounder but pretty face, short black hair and in a short red dress. Both were in festive moods and had eyes only for each other. Their chuckles from a previous joke from outside the lounge died down as they entered the room striking out for the tall windows.

They turned two chairs around and sat next to each other with tall cups in their hands and spoons centered upon the glass. And after taking a couple of spoonfuls of their deserts, the girl leaned in towards the young officer. "So tell me Pavel, when are you going to show me the bridge? I would love to see where you work."

The boy, Pavel, was a bit flustered not just by the question, but more by the tone of voice. "Umm…I don't see why we can't go up tomorrow night for a short bit Elena. Lieutenant Sulu will be on night duty and he won't say anything. Besides he's the one who told me about you and you need to meet him. He's great."

"I would like that very much", the girl, Elena, answered with a grin.

The two didn't talk too much after except intermittently to compliment the view and the stars around them. They didn't move from their seats even when they finished their desert, setting the empty glasses and spoons on the table.

While they were focused on each other the waterless fountain suddenly clicked on. With hardly a sound it went to work forcing the steam through the dry ice contained in the unseen pipes releasing a light cool vapor into the air. Within minutes, the room was encased in a dense fog.

Initially the visitors ignored it, figuring it must be on a timer, but when it became difficult to see, Pavel returned to the fountain to turn it off and check the controls. "I don't understand", he said to the girl beside him. "It is not set to come on and the mist shouldn't be this thick at all. I'll need to run this by maintenance."

The girl gave him a disappointed smile that he could hardly see. "I think I'll call it an early night anyway. Maybe we can try again tomorrow evening after we stop by the bridge." The couple headed for the door unseen in the fog.

"Sounds good. Can I walk you to your room first?"

The sliding door opened and closed cutting off her answer as the two left the observation lounge.

Only moments after they had gone the fountain turned back on by itself and started pulling the thick fog back into the machine, clearing out the room within a matter of a few minutes.

With scarcely a turn of his hand Loki switched the machine to off making the room again silent. Still standing beside the table he otherwise didn't look to have moved during the time the humans had visited the room. Their conversation was unappealing to him and he made a mental note to secure the door from then on when he visited the lounge.


	11. Chapter 10 Important Message

**Some of my chapters are coming along faster/better than I hoped. This results in earlier postings. Happy, happy, joy, joy! **

**Thanks to all who find their way here! **

* * *

To Lieutenant Uhura, her off duty time dragged slowly. Even with the extra time she spent on the bridge after her shift ended she still found herself aching to be busy at her station. The first day was always the hardest to take a break and with Spock also spending the extra time at his station Nyota found herself floundering within the walls of her quarters.

She made her way back to the bridge an hour before her shift was to begin the next morning. And as the turbolift doors opened she couldn't help her knowing smile when she saw the entire bridge crew already at their stations.

Stepping past the sitting Vulcan she leaned over and murmured as she passed, "All work and no play makes Spock a dull boy."

As she replaced the ensign who left her seat, she realized that the science officer had his head turned to her.

"Do you now see me as a tedious and boring…child?"

Uhura chuckled. "Never…" But she didn't clarify further.

Spock returned his attention to his station as the communications officer continued smiling to herself.

However, only minutes after inserting her earpiece, a signal came through. She immediately hit the switches pinpointing the transmission's origin and bringing it in as clearly as she could. "Captain, we are receiving a recorded message from Starfleet Command."

There was the slightest of hesitation before James Kirk ordered, "Put it on the view screen Lieutenant."

Was there a touch of dread in his voice? Uhura glanced at the captain after sending the video to the main monitor. He showed no outward sign of discontent but she was still certain it was there.

A graying gentleman in a Starfleet white with olive gray dress uniform filled the screen. "Greetings. This is Admiral Talon of Starfleet Command with a message to all Starfleet ships, main docking station, terminal stations and surrounding areas. There has been a breach in security at Hanger One that resulted in injuries to members of our defense force. Four personnel were found locked into one of the large supply lockers outside the main hanger bay. All are, thankfully, still alive; however two are in critical condition."

"Unfortunately since it was dark out, details are sketchy but one of ours did claim that the perpetrator has longer black hair, blue or green eyes, tall, approximately 6.2 or 6.3, lean built and was last seen accessing a shuttle terminal and wearing a gray security uniform."

A photo outside from the hanger with the individual mostly in the shadows was displayed, briefly taking the place of the talking officer.

"We do not know if the person responsible for our casualties has help but he is deemed dangerous on his own. He is exceptionally strong and…" There was a pause as the officer set his jaw in thought before continuing.

"…and is said to be able to beam or move rather quickly to different locations. Be cautious if an attempt is made to apprehend this individual. Phasers set for stun may have little to no impact. If civilian, do not approach but rather contact security as soon as possible. All commanding officers are to contact this headquarters if this person is found to be on their ship or station. Thank you for your time."

The crew was silently taking in this information when Chekov haphazardly commented, "So that's why the extra security was in the hanger bay making me late."

"Lieutenant Uhura, pass the message down to all sections and personnel and have them contact security if they see a person matching the description."

"Aye sir." Nyota immediately went to work to send the message as required. Moments after she had finished she again turned to Kirk. "Captain, is everything all right?"

"Just fine", the gold shirted officer replied. Then after a thoughtful look he continued, "When was that photo taken?"

Uhura looked back over the message from her console before replying, "Stardate 2260.143. Three days ago."

* * *

Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy looked through his medical and duty logs for the umpteenth time. Having been caught up in the reorganization of the medical bay to his liking on the first day he now felt like he had neglected other duties.

Calling his chief nurse to his office, he pulled up the personnel roster on his screen. "I have a note in the log that shows that Lieutenant Brent didn't show for duty last night. There is no follow up to this message."

Looking briefly over his shoulder, the elder woman shrugged. "Doctor Sanchez was duty officer for gamma shift. I did see him first thing this morning and he said that he didn't need any assistance because it was quiet."

McCoy nodded with the information although he wasn't satisfied with the answer. "So did Sanchez release him entirely for the shift? Even you know if that was to happen, there should be an entry where the officer reported in."

The nurse nodded in agreement. "Would you like me to have Sanchez contact you to clear the log up doctor?"

The chief medical officer almost said yes. He knew Sanchez well enough to know that the younger doctor whose main duties included any needed autopsies understood protocols. Perhaps because it was the first day and everything was quiet Sanchez was allowing his assistant extra time to get settled in. A nice gesture but incorrectly handled nonetheless. "No. I'll get with Sanchez myself about the oversight."

* * *

Routine checks on starship systems were a daily duty for crewmembers. Even if the ship was recently built or refitted, checks were just as important, probably even more so as they could easily be skipped because the vessel was new. Thankfully it wasn't the case for the Enterprise. After all, it had only been in space just over 24 hours.

But the morning of the second day was the opposite of the first.

Prepared for a tedious run down of past and present, the transporter technician, Lieutenant Kyle pulled up the computer log and stopped. It was entirely blank.

Upon further investigation he soon realized that everything in the main banks had been erased and the system reset. The transporters were dead.

Shaking his head in astonishment the lieutenant hit his comlink on the console, "Mr. Scott, you are needed in the transporter room."

* * *

Lieutenant Lindstrom, currently assisting as a medical assistant rather than his major as a psychologist, strode quickly down the corridor towards his quarters. Being best buddies with Lieutenant Brent certainly had its ups and downs, but lately there seemed to be more downs than anything. In fact, since being snubbed when first boarding the shuttle and saying almost nothing to Lindstrom's chatter while he showed Cliff to his room, they had hardly seemed like friends at all.

But other possible reasons started plaguing the officer's young mind too. Brent didn't look good just as the note pointed out in the log. But what if there was something seriously wrong with his friend? What if he was really sick and unable to report to duty? The lieutenant started running.

He arrived at his neighbor's door within a few minutes of leaving sickbay, barring a brief wait for the lift, and immediately hit the chime button on the wall pad next to it. Seconds went by and he glanced briefly around as crewmen passed by him.

"Come on Cliff. They are going to have your ass if you don't come out", he muttered to himself as he hit the button again. When there was still no answer he started knocking, then pounding on the door.

After another minute of waiting, he paused before continuing when he was certain he heard something come from the room. "Cliff? Are you all right?" he called. There was no answer of any kind.

Briefly he considered calling security but a nagging thought of the tricks the two had played on each other in the past came to him. Although he considered two days of being holed up in his quarters a bit excessive, Brent could just be playing him…to an extreme that would have them both in trouble.

_No, security and notifying anyone else could wait. _

A sudden thought came to the lieutenant resulting in a grin. Maybe he could try out that trick Cliff had shown him recently; a trick that they used initially with the women. Lindstrom went next door and into his own room.

Personnel quarters, although not extravagant, were comfortable; two areas divided into a living and work area and a separate space with a bed. The only downside for many was that until the officer was of a senior grade, washrooms were shared with their neighbor. But for Lindstrom it was a blessing. Especially since the trick that he was shown was how to release the door on the other side to gain access to the neighbor's room.

* * *

**No, Loki wasn't physically in this chapter but since he gets talked about I thought that would qualify. ;-) **


	12. Chapter 11 Missing Brent

The door finally gave, sliding open to a determined Lindstrom. His cutting and wire crossing inside an almost invisible panel did exactly as his friend said. Smiling at his success he strode through the doors into Brent's room.

However, the person he faced was not Brent. A much taller figure who was dressed in leather and armor rather than a uniform stood across the room facing him. His annoyed façade immediately relayed that although he was not surprised by the intrusion, he certainly wasn't happy with it.

"Where's Clifford Brent?" the officer asked. His calmness so far was driven in that he was certain deep down that his friend somehow had a hand in having this intimidating individual here to surprise him.

"Your friend…" the intruder started.

"Yes. I haven't seen him since I brought him to these quarters."

"I can assure you he's not here." The visitor started slowly towards the young officer.

"Who are you?" Lindstrom asked the stranger. "How did you get on this ship?"

"Do not waste my time with petty questions," the rooms other occupant said. It was clear that he was not in any mood for conversation.

The lieutenant turned to retrace his steps back to his own room but found his way blocked by…the same individual standing in the doorway. He looked over his shoulder to find the other still slowly advancing upon him, drawing out the building dread he felt. "How is this possible?" he gasped looking between them.

The second one barring the way considered the man for a single breath before his hand came upside the lieutenant's head slamming it into the wall beside him. The officer fell to the ground in a heap.

With this, the advancing intruder disappeared while the other only stood over his victim a moment longer before kicking him to the side out of his way.

* * *

"I assure you Doctor McCoy, that my intentions were not meant to go against policy", Doctor Sanchez explained. He picked lightly at his sandwich plate with soup before he continued. "I was informed that Lieutenant Brent was feeling under the weather when he first came aboard. I was going to give him the benefit of the doubt and just add in the entry on our next shift."

Leonard McCoy sat across the table from his subordinate. It had been a stroke of luck that he had come across the other physician when taking a break in the recreation room for a light and quiet lunch. Only one other crewman besides the two medical officers was present back in the corner reading from an old book and sipping a drink.

"I'm sure that you meant to help him out. But if he's not well why didn't you have him report in so you could see that it was nothing serious. You know how thickheaded some people can be when it comes to taking care of themselves." McCoy could easily think of two specific people that topped his list.

Sanchez smiled with the thought. "If it helps I did see Lieutenant Lindstrom this morning and asked him to check up on Brent when he had a minute and make sure he comes down to medical bay if he's still not well today."

"So that's where my assistant disappeared off to this morning."

The other doctor was puzzled. "This morning?"

McCoy shrugged. "I had no reason to question him so I let him go. Said he needed to check on something."

The other doctor took a spoonful of soup as the chief surgeon realized aloud. "But it has been awhile." He stood up. "I'll see you later doctor."

"Let me know if you need anything before my shift."

McCoy nodded and scooped up his tray of untouched food and left the room.

* * *

Minutes later, back in his office, his food sitting on his desk, McCoy called in his head nurse.

The woman promptly reported in.

"Has Lieutenant Lindstrom returned yet?"

She shook her head. "No doctor. Would you like me to have someone check in on him?"

"No." He turned to his screen at the end of the table and turned a switch. "Computer, locate Lieutenant Christopher Lindstrom."

Within seconds the mechanical voice responded, "Lieutenant Christopher Lindstrom is on deck 5 in Lieutenant Clifford Brent's quarters."

The doctor only set his jaw with the unsurprising answer. But almost as an afterthought he asked another. "What is the location of Lieutenant Clifford Brent?"

Another brief pause before his answer, "Lieutenant Clifford Brent is not aboard the Enterprise."

Definitely not an answer he expected.

He glanced up at the nurse who still stood beside him to make sure he had heard right. She looked as confused as he. Rubbing his chin and wondering if the blasted computer was having another "melt down" he asked again, making his words slower and clarifying each one so there was no chance of a misunderstanding. "What is Lieutenant Clifford Brent's location on the Enterprise?"

Again, the same answer, "Lieutenant Clifford Brent is not aboard the Enterprise."

Growing agitated the medical officer asked another question of the ships computer. "Are there any other crewmembers in Lieutenant Clifford Brent's quarters?"

"Negative."

Standing up McCoy hit another switch on his desk console. "Captain?"

"Yes doctor," was the immediate reply.

"This ship is missing a crewmember; one of my medical officers, Lieutenant Clifford Brent. I'm heading to his quarters."

Without hesitation, Kirk answered, "I'll meet you there with security."

* * *

Several of the ship's security personnel was first to arrive at the officer's designated room and were already working on the secured entry when Leonard McCoy arrived with one of his medical technicians. "The door is locked and no one is answering sir," the senior chief explained.

With this, he went to Lindstrom's quarters next door and pushed the button alongside it to see if he could get an answer. When none came he started calling and knocking on the door.

Kirk showed up and quickly took in the scene. "What happened Bones?"

Giving up on the door, McCoy turned to his commanding officer. "I'm not certain. According to the manifest and Lieutenant Lindstrom, Brent was on the last shuttle in. His shift doctor said he wasn't feeling well and released him from duty last night. Lieutenant Lindstrom came to check on him and is now not answering."

Before he could elaborate further, the door slid open and the red shirted security personnel went in first with phasers drawn. Kirk followed in right behind them. "Bones!" he called immediately motioning towards the back.

McCoy stepped in and hurried to the fallen figure alongside the wall to the washroom.

With the doors still open to the adjoining room, security also checked it for any other personnel. Their report back was negative.

Kirk turned his attention to McCoy and his assistant who were scanning the fallen officer. "How is he?"

"Lieutenant Lindstrom is alive with a head wound. I want to get him back to medical to find out exactly how bad."

The captain nodded stepping to the side to allow the doctor to pass with his patient. "Keep me posted," he said before he turned around, taking in the Lieutenant's quarters.

However, after spending only minutes there Kirk changed his plans and found a wall intercom in the corridor to call the bridge.

"Spock here."

"Mr. Spock, meet me in medical bay," he said barely waiting for his science officer to respond with an "On my way," before closing the link.

* * *

**A/N: Happy to say that several upcoming chapters are all but done with just some final editing needed. So they will be posted sooner than normal. **

**Heads up - In the next chapter Loki will show himself to a major Star Trek character. Can you guess who? ;-)**


	13. Chapter 12 When It Rains It Pours

Lieutenant Lindstrom couldn't have been in better hands, not that he would have fathomed even being a patient in the section he worked in. But even as he lay in an unconscious state, the chief medical officer with his head nurse overlooked his vitals closely. And as if that interest wasn't enough, he had gained the attention of the two most senior officers onboard the starship. It was unfortunate that he wasn't awake to savor it.

"Doctor McCoy", Kirk circled around the bed and beside his medical officer, his look anxious for an update even though it had scarcely been 15 minutes since the doctor had left the crewman's quarters.

Although not prepared to give a full synopsis, the chief medical officer did explain, "He has a serious concussion caused by his head impacting a blunt instrument."

"The wall," Jim elaborated having noted some blood by the washroom.

Spock's eyes reflected his surprise. "Has a determination been made as to the perpetrator?"

"No. And I don't know how long it will be before he wakes up and if he can even tell us. I have him stable but it could be hours or days with how bad the impact was. It was hard enough to knock him out instantly. I swear there is a dent in the side of his head."

Kirk leaned back against the bed the young officer occupied, his arms folded in thought. "And you're certain that it wasn't Lieutenant Brent."

McCoy could only shake his head resigned. "The computer confirmed Brent is not onboard this ship but I don't know for certain as of when. He was on the manifest and several crewmembers claimed they saw him on the shuttle. My man here said he showed his buddy to his room not long after they arrived." His eyes fell upon the first officer figuring he would come up with some "logical" answer.

But the Vulcan was silent in thought.

Kirk added instead, "I looked through his quarters and he hasn't even unpacked any of his bags. His bed was barely touched. So my question would be what state was he in through last night and this morning? Or better yet was he even here during that time?"

"I don't know Jim."

"Just how close were Lindstrom and Brent?" Spock asked.

"They went through the academy together and acted like they were best friends. Both were assigned to this ship on our last mission."

After a minute of deliberation Spock concluded, "At this time I can only offer two possibilities. Either we have a defecting crewman or there is an intruder on board."

As soon as the suggestion was said, Kirk's mouth dropped. "The message from Starfleet!" he exclaimed.

Spock nodded with the thought. "It very well could be. However, it would not explain the missing crewman."

McCoy, however, took the more pessimistic approach. "It also wouldn't explain, how in the hell did he get on this ship? And also, how did Brent get off the ship without being seen? Could he have used the transporter before we pulled out?"

"Mr. Scott informed us that all transporter records and logs were deleted from the computer," Kirk supplied. "Could this have been done to hide a beam out?"

"A distinct possibility, but the use of the transporter would still have been noticed by our systems. As you are well aware of Captain, since the data dump from the transporters, maintenance has been in the process of running a level one diagnostic check."

"Understood Mr. Spock. However, in light of our current situation, I want you to look into it further and get me a status. Bones, let me know when your patient wakes up. I need to know exactly who attacked him and why."

* * *

Instead of returning directly to the bridge, James Kirk went to his quarters. Pulling up his laptop he accessed the message from Starfleet that he had Uhura forward to all crewmembers. Opening it, he watched and listened to it once again to make sure he hadn't missed anything. The second time he forwarded the video to the vague photo before he paused it.

Enlarging the picture, he worked on cutting it from the background and enhancing it as best as he could already knowing that whomever had originally taken it most likely had already done so before sending it out in the first place. But for his own benefit he continued at it for several minutes with minor success, but success nonetheless.

Finally looking at his finished product, he was certain that the person who had attacked the security detail was the same one he had seen when exiting the bar in San Francisco. With his chin on his clasped hands and elbows on his table he stared at the image and considered the ramifications of this individual being on his ship.

* * *

An hour later and the photo still on his mind, Kirk made his way back to the bridge.

"Keptin on the bridge", Chekov sounded off glancing up as the ship's ranking officer headed for his chair.

With the announcement Spock abandoned his station and took a spot next to his commanding officer. "Captain, I have that update you requested."

"Go ahead."

Spock paused before answering causing Kirk to glance up curiously. "What is it?"

"The circumstances of the transporter malfunction match that of the previous loss of data from the computer. Not only has the transporter log and data been erased but all computer functions within the transporter have been taken offline by the computer. As before, I am unable to explain the underlying principle behind the loss of data."

Kirk frowned. "How much longer before everything is back up?"

"It will take approximately 3.42 hours to complete the level one diagnostic barring no additional problems are found. I have also sent a maintenance crew to check the computer core for tampering."

The captain nodded. "Thank you Mr. Spock."

* * *

Lieutenant Commander Scott was standing over one of his main engineering panels. A disturbing sight had caught his eye yet he had no explanation for it. An unknown energy reading, although very faint, was showing up across the board. Nothing like he'd ever seen.

"Scott t'bridge", he said hitting a communicator button on the panel.

"Kirk here. What's up Scotty?"

"Captain. Are you seein' what I'm seein'?" The chief engineer ran his hands delicately over the panel trying to bring up a more accurate account to explain the type of reading he was looking at. As he watched the lines, his face paled and eyes widened as the odd energy reading spiked then was gone as quick as it appeared. "Captain?" he asked again but it appeared that his communications were dead.

A movement caught his eye and he looked up, his mouth forming in a silent exclamation.

He was faced with a tall and overwhelming presence that easily gave him an escalating sense of foreboding. Unable to initially find words, he stared.

Loki stood before him, in his armor and leather battle gear. He remained silent but rather looked around the area, taking in all that he surveyed. "Interesting…" he finally announced.

* * *

"Scotty!" Kirk yelled for the third time, his fist coming down on the comlink control on his chair. "Lieutenant Uhura, are ship-wide communications down?"

Nyota reset the engineering link from her station and tried to bring it back up herself. "No captain. Communications are up around the ship, just not at Commander Scott's location."

"Is it somehow being jammed?"

Even as the young woman was so well versed at her station, her inability to get anything through puzzled even her. "No sir. Everything appears to be working…except for engineering. It's…dead", she relayed at a loss. "Totally cutoff at the source."

"Mr. Spock?" he turned his attention to his science officer.

Since the chief engineer had contacted the bridge, Spock had focused his attention upon the station in front of him and only one word escaped him for an answer. "Fascinating."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Scott must have been reading the same energy signature that I picked up 8.4 seconds ago."

"I was picking up the same thing from here Captain", Lieutenant Sulu chimed in.

"From what?" the ship's commander asked his first officer.

"That…I do not know. I've never seen anything before like it. It was faint and hardly detectable, but it did originate from engineering."

Kirk stood up in a flurry. "Lieutenant Sulu, have security meet me at main engineering and notify me if the energy reading returns."

"Aye Captain."

With a quick glance at Uhura's worried expression Spock also stood up. "I'm coming with you. Per regulation…"

"Don't…quote the regulation", Kirk interrupted, his hand up. He met Spock's look. "Come on."


	14. Chapter 13 One Thing After Another

"Um…who are you?" Commander Scott asked frozen to his spot behind the terminal he was reviewing.

The intruder glanced at him, the look condescending. "I am what your world has forgotten long past but will soon be reminded of. Your pathetic kind has submersed yourselves into a false sense of absolute superiority with this…" he motioned around him. "…what you call technology."

Scotty looked appalled. The enterprise was his "baby" and no one dared speak of her badly, especially around him. "This technology has changed things for the good. It has allowed travel t'other worlds. It has saved lives…"

The being smirked. "As I've said…a _false_ sense of superiority."

The chief engineer shook his head. "Just what are you bloody well tryin' t'prove here?"

"I have come to judge what is considered to be the unsurpassed vessel of your Midgardian force."

Even as the baffling words came from the intruder, Scotty couldn't help a small surge of pride. "Oh, you have, have you?"

"Oh yes…" with a wide mirthless grin, the being turned and with one last look around promptly disappeared.

Before Scotty could even react, the main doors in front of him were forced apart then slid on their own the rest of the way to allow for the captain, his first officer and four security members to rush in, their phasers drawn.

Seeing no one but the slightly surprised engineer, Kirk was the first to holster his weapon even as his communicator chirped from his belt. He quickly answered only to hear that the energy reading had just spiked a moment before from his helmsman.

The rest of the group had also lowered their weapons as their two senior officers turned questioning eyes to the engineer.

With a glance between them, Scotty muttered, "Captain. We have a wee problem here."

* * *

As a bewildered Commander Scott relayed his brief dialogue with his visitor to the senior officers, two others approached quietly, one each in blue and red, having been in the rear of the section and not privy to the initial conversation that took place.

"I apologize for my interruption Captain", the highest ranking of the two said.

Taking in what he had been told, Kirk offhandedly acknowledged the officers. "It's okay Doctor Marcus." Then as an afterthought he turned to her. "I don't suppose you or…your…uh…friend…" he paused not knowing the other's name and really having no interest at that moment to figure it out.

"Ensign Kozlova. We were going over…"

"Yes…yes," Kirk interrupted impatiently. "Did either of you hear or see anything else?"

"No Captain. But I did overhear what Commander Scott said to you. And I believe that I might be of some help into finding out who was down here with him."

"Are you telling me you know who it is?"

Marcus shook her head. "No sir. But I have a very good idea where to start to look."

* * *

Captain Kirk left engineering in what could only be explained as, 'in a huff'. Striking out and moving with a purpose, it would have made anyone else almost have to run to keep up, but as it was, Spock kept stride with his senior officer.

When they crossed the catwalk overlooking several decks below them, the first officer finally reached out verbally. "Captain…"

Kirk spun on him. "Two days Spock. In fact, it hasn't even been 48 hours," he blurted out in frustration.

"Precisely 31.23 hours Captain," Spock corrected assuming that his commanding officer had meant the time since leaving spacedock.

Jim stared. His thoughts were strung out and he didn't know whether to laugh or curse. Finally he sighed, taking a breath before continuing. "I find that I have a missing crewman, another one injured, transporter problems and an intruder that is somehow beaming around my ship under the radar, all within a span of a day…which is not even over yet."

Spock considered the situation with a nod. "It would seem likely that they are connected in some way."

With a thoughtful look the young officer surmised aloud. "So you would guess that the intruder could very well be the actual missing crewman who attacked his friend from the academy and has somehow planted a virus in the computer and stolen the portable transwarp beaming technology allowing him to hop around the ship."

Kirk was certain that his first officer had taken personal offense with the look he received.

"Captain, I do not guess and you are being highly illogical."

"No Spock. I am being sarcastic. There is a difference."

Before either could continue, the ship-wide hail sounded from the pad on the wall in front of them. With a frown at his first officer that could have clearly been interpreted as "what next", Jim went to the pad and pressed the response key. "Kirk here."

"Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy is asking that you come to medical bay immediately. He says that Lieutenant Lindstrom is awake," Lieutenant Uhura's voice informed him.

"I'm on my way", he answered then switched off the communication. He turned to Spock. "Off the record, I hope you're right about a connection. Because if not…I don't know how I'm going to make it through the rest of the week if this keeps up."

* * *

Almost an hour later and only halfway through the questioning of the patient, Jim Kirk felt his frustration returning with a vengeance now being accompanied by a headache. "Let me get this straight," he paused remembering the absurdity of the next part. "You saw twins..."

"I swear it was the same exact guy, not twins; both with the same odd medieval type armor…"

"Wait a minute. You didn't say that before." Kirk looked up at the medical officer who had so far remained surprisingly silent with the questions. "Bones, show him the picture of the intruder at Hanger One."

Nodding, McCoy disappeared into his office and returned a minute later, his PADD in hand. He handed it to the recovering officer. "Was he the one who attacked you?"

The lieutenant scrutinized the darkened photo. However, it was several minutes before he finally admitted, "I believe so. The hair looks to be the same."

Even as the doctor appeared satisfied Kirk felt no such relief. "I need a definite, lieutenant," he said a bit more abrupt than needed. Arms now folded he watched the patient even as his thoughts continued to recount each of the problems that plagued the ship.

The frustration and stress was obvious in his commander and McCoy felt inclined to step in. "Now hold on Jim."

From the opposite side of the bed, the captain looked up from under his brow, his meaning apparent.

The doctor held his tongue but allowed his eyes to reflect his discontent with the way the questioning was going.

Rubbing at his forehead Kirk ignored McCoys growing apprehension.

"Yes, captain. I'm certain it's the same person", Lindstrom finally admitted handing the PADD back to the medical officer as he relaxed further onto the table.

"So what does this mean?"

Feeling only slight relief, Kirk stepped away from the patient rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Spock followed to his left while McCoy joined him on the right. "Bones, you remember the last night at the bar?"

"How could I forget? Those women were all but crawling into your lap…"

Spock raised a brow.

"No, not the women. I said I saw something odd outside the club."

McCoy nodded with the memory.

Licking his lips and straightening he continued, "I was certain I had seen a guy that was…um…wearing some kind of gold armor with a cape."

"You didn't say that", the physician was quick to point out.

"I was drunk Bones. Would you have taken me seriously if had said it?"

The doctor was rueful to admit, "Of course not."

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that it is the same person."

Through this discussion Spock had remained dutifully quiet soaking in the relevant and not-so-relevant data before verbalizing his conclusion. "So it would seem that the intruder Starfleet warned us about is, in fact, on this ship."

"That could explain a lot that's been happening except for my missing man," McCoy said.

Kirk shook his head. "Unfortunately all it proves is that this guy was in San Francisco and not on the ship when the computer lost the data".

"Which would mean he had help," the doctor pointed out the obvious.

As the three contemplated this, the turbolift doors opened behind them.

"Captain Kirk!" Carol Marcus called out.

The three senior officers turned almost in unison.

"I believe I have an answer as to your visitor."


	15. Chapter 14 Loki

**In the next part, the myth used was basically set to the movie verse. I don't read the comics and didn't study deep into the actual mythology. So if it doesn't conform to what has been "published" as the "true" myth….sorry.**

* * *

Now in the captain's quarters Carol Marcus laid the PADD down on the desk in front of the captain. "This is who we are dealing with", she said, with apparent unease. "I've confirmed it with Commander Scott."

McCoy glanced at the picture in front of Kirk and sat back. "Well, he must be something to get you worked up," he said lightly. "Are you okay?"

She heaved a sigh slowing her racing heart. "I'll be fine…this conclusion was a bit of a shock is all."

Kirk picked up the device and scrutinized the individual on it. "Says his name is…Loki." He paused taking in the haggard individual's clothing which was mostly black and gold armor with leather offsetting it; almost, but not quite, medieval as the lieutenant had indicated earlier. He remained silent on this notion.

Standing behind the two, hands clasped behind him, Spock raised a brow. "If memory serves me correct, Loki is a mythological Norse god that was worshiped by the Vikings of old Scandinavia."

Kirk looked up at his first officer in surprise. "You studied Earth's ancient mythology?"

"I studied several worlds' mythological references", Spock explained.

To get the group back on the subject McCoy interjected, "So you're telling us that this god, Loki, showed up in main engineering."

"Yes, according to Commander Scott. This is the exact man who appeared at the same time the systems showed the spike in the energy reading", the woman explained.

"And…" Kirk had a feeling that everything was going to get much worse.

"Sir, I studied Norse mythology extensively in college which is why I asked to look into this. I had overheard and confirmed with Commander Scott about Loki using the term Midgardian force. Midgard is how Norse gods refer to Earth."

"But it's all just a myth", the medical officer declared. "It's not real…"

Lieutenant Marcus again took a breath as she desperately wanted to agree. "This picture you are looking at was taken in the year 2012, almost 250 years ago by a group called SHIELD."

"That's not possible", Kirk verbalized McCoy's look of disbelief and Spock's raised brow.

"History shows that Loki came to Earth in 2012 with an alien force that destroyed much of Manhattan. I looked it up in the library archives and its there; pictures, newspaper articles and even some video civilians caught of the invasion."

Tension hung heavy in the air over this announcement. Kirk rubbed his face in exasperation. "So, let me get this straight. We have a _god_ who's over 250 years old hanging around on _my_ ship. "

"No Captain. He's well over 1000 years old if one goes by myth", Spock stated. "However, Earth's writings are contradictory as to the date of his birth so I cannot be more exact."

The captain looked between Spock and Marcus incredulously. "Come on. Are you serious? A god?"

"_The _God of Mischief to be more precise; considered a trickster and at times evil," the Vulcan added.

McCoy crossed his arms. "Oh, this just keeps getting better."

"I'm sorry. I can't believe that this is in any ways true," Kirk stated, his skepticism not running in short supply.

Lieutenant Marcus swallowed. "That _is_ who he claimed to be according to the reports."

"So how was he defeated?" the captain asked. When no answer came right away he added, "He _was_ defeated, wasn't he?"

Carol found herself looking around, her mouth in a firm line, uncertain how to answer. "Well, there it gets a bit strange", she finally admitted.

"And this isn't _already_ strange?" McCoy asked.

Kirk knew he felt the same as the rest there. Everything was feeling so unrealistic and crazy. He sighed, "Let's hear it."

"He was defeated by a group called the Avengers." Marcus picked up the PADD and after a few seconds laid it back down with several small pictures on the screen of people battling it out with odd looking creatures. Although most were blurred in some part due to the inexperienced photographers, they were clear enough to make out who and what these people were. "They were considered…special…superhuman, with what they could do."

Kirk found himself holding the PADD up gazing bemused over each while McCoy gaped in open astonishment beside him. Spock, although his emotionless face was still intact, found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the images.

Minutes passed before Kirk finally laid the PADD down only to have his chief medical officer pick it up for another look.

"These are real people…from earth?" he asked pointing at the photos.

"All but one. Yes. This happened long before man traveled beyond the moon."

"So then you are certain this big _green_ guy is not from another planet?" McCoy asked laying the device back in front of his commander.

"Yes, but it really doesn't matter. The Avengers disbanded less than 50 years later when it was decided they weren't needed anymore."

"You said all but one was from our planet. Who's the one that's not from earth? Any chance that he might still be alive?" Kirk questioned.

That was the same brief hope Marcus had felt earlier when she first looked everything up. "I read that to be Thor, Loki's brother. They are both from another world…or realm as they call it, Asgard." She pointed at the figure with long blond hair. "And yes, he was last known to still be living."

Spock nodded. "That is true. If mythology is in fact, accurate, these so-called brothers also fought against each other quite relentlessly. Is he still on Earth?"

Marcus shook her head. "There is nothing showing that he stayed after they disbanded."

The captain nodded to this in thought. When nothing else came forth he questioned, or rather demanded, "So tell me how he got on my ship."

"Maybe he just stuck his thumb out and hitchhiked a ride on one of the shuttles", the doctor offered.

"Bones…" Kirk admonished, not amused.

"I believe that's exactly what he did."

Unprepared for the concurrence, McCoy himself questioned the lieutenant's reasoning. "What in the blazes are you talking about?"

Spock and Marcus eyed each other realizing they were thinking the same thing. The senior officer deferred with a nod. "According to myth and SHIELD'S records Loki was deemed a powerful sorcerer. Unfortunately there is nothing clear cut in writing as to tell me what exactly he is capable of."

Kirk clasped his hands under his chin, his eyes staring through the PADD in front of him. "Magic", he muttered in disbelief.

"I am certain that he has been teleporting around the ship, Captain."

Spock raised a brow with the thought. "That would explain the energy readings we have intermittently picked up. Perhaps the further he teleports, the more energy he uses resulting in a stronger reading. But he, himself, is not being picked up on our internal sensors."

Silence ensued for a minute as each contemplated what they had heard.

"Doctor Marcus," Kirk said finally. "In all of your study and research between the mythological standpoint and the 2012 event, were you able to come up with any weaknesses we may be able to exploit from this supposed god?"

She shook her head then paused. "I'm not certain of any physical weaknesses. He is much stronger than humans although not as strong as his brother. But according to myth he has done both good and evil. Maybe he's willing to talk or listen to reason."

"Yes. Maybe if we ask him nicely, he'll give us a magic show", McCoy interjected.

Kirk sighed.

"Captain, perhaps I could somehow speak with him from a logical standpoint" Spock suggested.

Before the captain could answer the lieutenant added, "As you are most likely aware, Loki was considered very smart and cunning even by Asgardian standards. However, his sanity was in question during the incident."

"Well, that's definitely not good for anyone", Kirk sighed. "Bones, do you have any…viable suggestions?"

McCoy humphed. "I'd really like to get some good tricorder readings off him and find out what makes him tick."

Kirk nodded without a word. If this god was everything he was sounding like, he wasn't certain if that was possible, not that he wouldn't try.

"Captain?" Marcus asked. "I would like to be the one to try and talk with him. Maybe he'll feel less intimidated by a woman rather than a man."

"If he _is _a true god then I don't believe he would be intimidated by anyone." Spock felt a need to point out.

"I don't believe a _true_ god would be catching a ride on a starship", the young captain stated firmly.

With everyone now contemplating further, Kirk released the group.

* * *

Minutes later, after the other officers had departed his quarters, Jim Kirk still sat holding the PADD, taking in the shot Carol Marcus had brought up of Loki. Still unconvinced but not certain of another alternative he finally pressed the comlink to the bridge.

"Lieutenant Uhura, get me Admiral Talon of Starfleet Command and patch it directly to my quarters."

"Aye Captain."

It was less than two minutes later when the communications officer reported back, "I have the admiral and am sending him through."

The monitor on the desk was then taken up with the same officer who had given the message received just that morning. "Captain Kirk, I had not expected to hear from you so soon. It's only been two days since you left spacedock." The tone was friendly but there was no real surprise.

_Thanks for the reminder. Were they expecting him to fail in his mission?_

Kirk tried to push aside the thought and continued as adeptly as he could. "Admiral, I'm sorry but this isn't a social call. Your message to the field about the security breach, requested that you be contacted if the intruder was located."

All emotion left the senior officers face. "You're telling me that he is aboard your ship."

"Yes sir," the captain admitted almost sheepishly.

"Has he been caught?"

"Not at this time. We believe we have discovered who he is and are working that problem now."

"So, who is he?"

Jim Kirk's initial reluctance upon contacting Starfleet right away was due to this question he knew would come up. He looked again at the PADD with the picture in front of him.

"Captain? I don't have all afternoon." The admiral's look was growing impatient.

Kirk swallowed. "It was determined that he is the Norse god, Loki."

The face on the monitor hardened. "You _are_ kidding with me."

_No surprise there._

"No sir, I'm not."

The young captain quickly realized that Admiral Talon most likely didn't have much of a sense of humor.

"Do I need to order you to turn your ship around and bring it home?"

Kirk hid his looming fear. "Sir, I know how this sounds, but you said in the message yourself that he can do some…unusual things. He was also found to be the cause of an invasion in Manhattan…many years ago."

The admiral scratched his head, yet appeared like he was considering the idea.

"Look sir. Believe me, I know how this sounds. Just give me some time to take care of this…regardless of who it is."

"Do you require assistance?"

"No sir, not at this time."

"You let me know if you do", the admiral's stern voice was adamant.

* * *

**In case you were curious, the picture of Loki came from the Shield personnel files from "A Second Screen Experience". It is a full page photo right after he first appeared to obtain the tesseract – and yes, he looks a bit rough too. **


	16. Chapter 15 God's Play

"Attention all personnel. This is your Captain speaking. It has come to our attention that we have an intruder on the ship who refers to himself as the god, Loki. Under no circumstances is anyone to attempt to apprehend him. If you see him or anything out of the ordinary, remove yourself from the area and contact security. That is all."

* * *

Upon finishing her shift, Lieutenant Marcus returned to her quarters; a medium sized room by ship standards split into two areas by a half wall which was personalized with little more than a framed degree certificate, many hardcover books, and a picture upon the desk changing through scenes of her with her family. Lately these pictures drew her attention and thoughts, especially those that included her father. But this down time she chose to avoid it and focus on her computer.

With the intent to relax as she conducted additional research she placed a brightly colored card in the slot besides the food synthesizer and requested a peppermint herbal tea. Within seconds, the door slid open allowing the peppermint aroma to emanate and filter through the room from the opening. Taking the teacup from the food slot she breathed in the sweet warmth before taking a sip…and almost spit it out as she suddenly noticed a figure standing across the room from her.

"My goodness. You startled me," she said setting her cup down and pulling some napkins from a drawer. As she was doing so, she quickly realized that her visitor matched that of the picture on her PADD although in no way did he appear tired and worn. She also couldn't overlook that he was much grander and intimidating in person.

With a book open in hand, Loki considered her silently as she dabbed at the wet marks on her uniform.

"Would you like some tea or something to eat?" she asked returning to her cup after disposing of her napkins. She paused before turning around taking a deep breath. She was nervous, there was no doubt. She remembered the captain's announcement to contact security. But if she was friendly and cordial maybe he would be the same? It would truly interesting and helpful if she would be able to find out more about him and why he was on the ship.

"No . I am in no need of sustenance at this time," he answered closing the book. "You have made it known you wish my presence." The meaning of his words was innocent yet his eyes reflected a deeper edge; a calculating gaze that had not yet determined his overall feelings in regards to who he looked upon.

Carol Marcus managed a friendly smile over her inner fear. _Did he somehow listen in on their briefing in the captain's quarters or was he ever present when she visited the observation lounge? _ "I did study Norse Mythology and was interested in your family in particular. No one really knows how much of the myth is true."

Loki scoffed with the thought, "Not much. You mortals pride yourself in making up stories and passing it off as the truth." He went over to the small bookshelf and set the book he had been looking at on the top.

Watching him the lieutenant asked, "So…you enjoy reading?"

"If the information is worth having…" he answered dismissively turning back to her.

Somehow the young woman was able to take a swallow of her tea through the emotions that simmered within. "What else do you enjoy?"

"It matters not", the god replied, the finality of this line of questioning obvious. With another brief look around to see nothing additional of interest he approached the lieutenant, his steps purposeful, reflecting a relative arrogance.

Marcus paled slightly but forced herself not to move from her desk as she set her cup down.

Loki had easily picked up her nervousness since he first showed himself and even though she seemed kind, he could tell it was forced and predictable towards him. Her loyalty lay with her ties to this ship they travelled on. "Where does this vessel travel?" he asked from across the writing table.

"We are on an exploratory mission."

He gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. "A meager, yet suitable goal for those confined within the space of your own realm."

The lieutenant looked at him curiously. "We are not confined. As far as we have calculated, space may go on infinitely."

"And you believe this…"he glanced briefly around the room to make his point. "…technology will take you wherever you please?"

"Well…yes."

He grinned. "So you mortals choose to surround yourselves with all this power to make up for your inadequacies."

Carol Marcus swallowed hard, her thoughts returning to what she had found in the archives. "But wasn't it you that did the same with the…uh…tesseract." She now set her jaw taking a solid stance to make her look braver than she felt. However, her slightly trembling hand by her laptop betrayed her.

Loki circled the desk, slowly yet deliberately, eyeing her as he approached her. "I controlled that power", he seethed from beside her, his clenched teeth next to her ear. "Your control is but a lie."

She stood trembling part in fear but also in a building anger over his continued arrogance and disregard of the current human traits that inhabited the world of her time. "Much has changed since you were last here…" She tried to change her tactics.

But Loki was done listening. His small bit of curiosity with her placated, he strode off towards the door. Then as if remembering something important he stopped in front of it and turned to her. With a smile tugging at the side of his mouth he said playfully, "Let's see how much control your people have."

He disappeared leaving the woman puzzled and uncertain. But she had little time to worry over it as only a minute later the red alert siren screamed to life across the ship.

* * *

The bridge crew had just begun considering the end of their shift when the red alert sounded. A verbal expletive was all Jim Kirk got out when his helmsman, punching buttons furiously, sought to enlighten him.

"Sir, I am reading a massive buildup of energy…" Lieutenant Sulu started continuing to look and manipulate his displays.

"Where at lieutenant?"

"Engineering…"

Kirk stabbed his comlink open with more frustration than he meant to show. "Mr. Scott, what is happening?"

"Captain…" the chief engineer started and faltered.

Reading between the lines, Jim Kirk almost felt his crewmembers anxiety. His answer was going to be anything but good.

"I dinna understand this…" The tone expressed total disbelief. "Everthin' was workin' just fine."

"What!?"

But the engineer was still trying to make sense of everything. "The coolant levels just dropped!"

Impending dread now invaded the captain's face as he looked to his first officer who peered back over his shoulder also awaiting the verdict.

"We are lookin' at a warp core breach!"

His answer briefly froze the entire bridge crew before they returned to their readouts already knowing that there wasn't much they could do from their end.

"Can you contain it Scotty?"

"I'm tryin' Captain", was the hasty response.

Of that, Kirk had no doubt. "Spock, is the computer causing this like it did with the loss of files and transporters?"

The science officer glanced through the different displays rapidly changing in front of him. "The computer appears to be functioning properly, however it performed the same way prior to those incidents. Running tests may not reveal anything just as it did previously."

"Captain, we have less than two minutes before imminent breach", Sulu reported.

"Scotty! I need an answer!"

"Sir, I canna get the force fields in place. It's as if the system is…dead. Nothin' is respondin'!"

Kirk was on his feet. "Eject the core!"

Moments passed as the crew caught their breaths. "Sir…" the Scotsman started, his inability to follow the order already plain even before he could finish the sentence. "...the release mechanisms are frozen. I'm trying to work them loose now."

Kirk didn't wait but pushed the button on his console that would broadcast his next announcement ship-wide.

"Captain!" a new voice erupted from engineering. "Wait!"

"Lieutenant Marcus…" the ship's commander acknowledged. "We need to…"

"It's Loki sir! He's doing this," the woman interrupted, her voice breathless from her run to engineering.

Kirk paused with the thought. "Are you certain?"

"He was in my quarters just before the red alert. What he said makes me believe that he is causing this to happen."

"Do you believe he'll follow through with it?"

There was a pause in her answer causing Spock to comment, "That would be illogical to have gone to the trouble of occupying this ship just to destroy it. If this is what he intended all along, why do it now while he is onboard?"

It was apparent that the lieutenant heard the Vulcan's deduction. "I don't know for certain, but I would agree with Commander Spock", she finally answered.

Before the captain could respond, Lieutenant Sulu informed him, "Sir, I did note a questionable energy reading in engineering right before the red alert. He may have been down there."

"Thirty seconds Keptin", Chekov announced.

Kirk frowned as realization took hold. It was already too late for everyone to get to their escape pods…but if Spock was wrong and he let time expire then there was a chance everyone was lost all due to his delay. He swallowed hard looking around at the crew.

Most returned the look, uncertainty mostly but with a bit of fear. There was no blame.

Lieutenant Uhura left her station to join Spock who had stood up also awaiting the inevitable. Their hands clasped together between them; her face the only one to reveal the apprehension both felt.

With the red alert siren still resonating throughout the ship, all the crew still hung at their assigned stations prepared for whatever was to happen, many not yet realizing the gravity of the situation. The ship otherwise continued through space propelled forward at warp four oblivious to the impending countdown to its destruction.

Chekov's voice was the only one heard on the bridge. "Five, four, three, two…"


	17. Chapter 16 Loki Revisited

"One…"

Captain Kirk would never admit that one of the last thoughts that crossed his mind was of Lieutenant Uhura in her room at Starfleet Academy in her bra and panties when the navigator said the last number. Some things never change.

However, his thought process quickly returned to the present when Ensign Chekov had completed the countdown and everyone still stood or sat at their stations. "Cancel red alert", he snapped before hitting his comlink to engineering as he sank into his chair. The lights and siren immediately went quiet as the crew relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes Captain." The disbelief still hung thick in the air in engineering.

"Scotty. We're still here. What's going on?"

"Everythin' is back t'normal sir. I canna explain it." The engineer's perplexity was obvious. To have no answer for what had just happened was a kick in the gut and now he had even another to add to the list with no clear explanation.

And Kirk certainly wasn't going to hold anything against his chief engineer for it. "Don't bother trying. Is Lieutenant Marcus still in engineering?"

"Aye, Captain. She's standin' here b'sides me."

"I want you both in the briefing room."

"Aye sir," the female officer answered for both.

Kirk stood up and started for the door pausing before it. "Mr. Spock?" He held out his hand as an invite to his second-in-command. "Mr. Sulu, you have the conn."

The first officer immediately stood and went out as indicated not catching the wink his captain gave the communications officer before following him.

Caught off guard and thoroughly puzzled, if not a little irritated with his action, Uhura could only stare, her brows knotted in thought.

* * *

Loki sat lounging back high up in the metal beams of engineering. Having found himself a comfortable seat to watch the red shirted humans scurrying around like ants, he grinned to himself in satisfaction. The annoying red alert siren had just gone silent around him and he found that even it had not dampened his mood in the slightest. Perhaps he could make this ride even more interesting.

* * *

Montgomery Scott and Carol Marcus were already seated in the designated room when the door slid open and Kirk burst in immediately followed by Spock and McCoy, whom they had picked up with a detour to the medical bay.

"I'm not going to wait and have another incident like this happen!" Jim Kirk's attention was directed at his first officer, their discussion ongoing. His patience was wearing thin and pushing his stress levels through the roof; a fact not lost upon the doctor.

"Jim…" McCoy said, his worry apparent.

Composing himself with a deep breath, Kirk glanced sidelong at him before turning to the table and the officers that were already sitting. "Have a seat." He motioned at the two beside him.

Spock and McCoy each took a chair leaving one in between them for the captain.

However, instead of sitting he stood behind it, elbows on the backrest, his eyes taking in each of the waiting officers before he even started. "Mr. Scott, how are the engines?"

Lounging back in his chair, the chief engineer almost jumped up in his seat before answering. "They are back t' normal sir. Like nothin' ever happened."

Kirk nodded. "Our transporters Mr. Spock?"

"They have been tested and are working at optimum level captain."

"Thank you." Kirk paused in thought, his mouth opening and closing twice before he decided for certain what to say. "Look, I know we just discussed this. And you don't need me to tell you that our uninvited guest looks to be the cause of our problems and probably our missing crewmember. We are fairly certain that he had some help. Most likely someone already onboard the ship even before we left spacedock. Either way, we need to come up with something now."

"So you think this god, Loki, is in cahoots within someone on me ship?" the Scotsman asked.

Even Kirk figured it was farfetched. "I don't know for certain. But it would make sense with what has been happening."

"There is also the possibility that a virus or a hidden program was input causing the computer to malfunction on a delay that would not require the person responsible to be present," Spock surmised.

"But wouldn't he have needed to be on the ship to input it?"

"Yes, or at least have access to the terminals in spacedock."

Kirk looked to the lieutenant. "Does Loki have the technical knowledge to access the computers and place a program or virus?"

Marcus gave Kirk a tentative look. "I am uncertain captain. He _is_ the smarter of the two brothers and he was seen accessing a terminal in the hanger bay. What exactly he took from it, I don't know."

Commander Scott snorted. "Well, he bloody well caused a warp core breach and locked me out o' the systems. _I_ certainly wouldn't put it past him."

The captain looked around again at each. "So why go to all this trouble? What can he hope to gain from all this?"

"Mischief captain. As previously stated he _is_ known as the god of mischief," Spock stated obviously.

Doubt filled Kirk's face as Scotty verbalized his thoughts.

"So you're sayin' that he is just out t' have a good time?" the chief engineer asked, his eyes wide in astonishment.

"Yes, it's all fun and games until someone gets killed. Have you all forgotten about those security personnel in the hospital and my missing officer," McCoy criticized the idea.

"I haven't forgotten anything doctor," Spock stated. "And Loki has yet to kill anyone that we are aware of."

"Captain. Mr. Spock." Carol sat up straight to the table, her face even more serious than before. "As I'm sure you are well aware of, Loki can easily kill on a whim. If his power is anything like what I've read about, he could just as easily destroy this ship."

"And _that_ would be considered amusing to him," Spock added.

The lieutenant nodded.

"You said you talked to him. What did he tell you?" Kirk asked.

Every head turned to her.

"He was curious about the ship and where we were heading. He did maintain how superior he was to us and our science."

"Just what we need, a god on a power trip," McCoy groaned.

"Spock, any ideas on how we might be able to catch and hold him? If he can teleport anywhere on the ship, confining him in the brig would be useless."

The Vulcan considered for a moment before answering. "I have looked into the possibility since our previous discussion and I believe that Commander Scott and I may be able to modify the shield generator to emit a force field encompassing an entire cell in the brig. However, having no frame of reference to go by I would not know how to set the shield modulators to contain his spells."

"So you would need a tricorder energy reading of his…magic," the captain realized aloud.

"I see no other way captain. The faint readings picked up by the sensors are not strong enough to analyze."

"Then, I'll make sure you get it, one way or another." Even as his words relayed his resolve, his optimism was another matter.

McCoy cleared his throat. "By the way, even if you are successful in getting the readings needed, how are you planning on getting him in the brig? I don't think he would just walk in by himself even if we asked nicely."

As always, the doctor was the one to rain on the parade of possibilities; but he did have a point. Kirk gazed at him thoughtfully.

"Can we beam him to the brig?" Marcus asked suddenly; the idea seemed to be too obvious to her.

"No good", the engineer answered beside her. "With the internal sensors unable to pick him up, the transporters would be unable t' get any kind o' lock on him."

"But what if we can give them something to lock onto, like a communicator?" Kirk questioned, turning to Mr. Scott.

"Or a transponder…" Spock added.

"Aye, I believe that would work," Commander Scott stated, a dawn of optimism rising within him.

"Then let's get to it."

* * *

The time for the shift change came and went. And even as the majority of the ship's personnel were relieved for scheduled down time, the bridge crew continued to remain long after the adrenaline faded from the earlier red alert.

Uncertainty and impending trepidation plagued each officer at their station; their thoughts on one thing – how and where the intruder would show himself next. Being caught alone in their quarters was not a possibility they wanted to consider, their confidence much more secure while manning their work station.

"Keptin on the bridge," Chekov said with more exuberance than usual.

Sulu quickly vacated the captain's chair with a relieved sigh as he recovered his own from his temporary replacement.

Kirk paused at the lift door immediately noting that the personnel hadn't changed while he was away in his briefing. Although he would have held nothing against them had they relinquished their stations to the available swing shift personnel, he was gratified to see the familiar faces. "Status Mr. Sulu," he said as he continued to his chair.

"Holding steady captain. It appears that our visitor isn't currently affecting our systems."

"Let's hope it stays that way."

"Aye sir."

* * *

Barely an hour later, Spock also joined the still unchanged bridge crew.

Kirk glanced up at his first officer as the Vulcan approached his chair. "How is everything?"

"Commander Scott and I have succeeded in establishing a force field to be used in the brig. However, as you know, until I can analyze the frequencies and strength of Loki's magic, it will not contain him."

"Understood Mr. Spock." Kirk nodded his appreciation but his second-in-command didn't move from his spot. "Something bothering you?"

"Hardly Captain. However, I feel the need to question how you intend upon obtaining what is needed to calibrate the shield modulators?"

Kirk would have liked to give a great plan to his first officer, one that would have reflected much thought and consideration. But it wouldn't come. He shook his head. "I have no idea at this time."

* * *

Time wore on into the evening hours, if one was to use a clock. The bridge took on an almost solemn tone as if anyone was afraid to say anything that would cause another crisis to happen. Even Kirk was silent, his nerves on edge, his thoughts still racing for any kind of ideas to come in regards to what Spock still required. He knew watching Sulu and Chekov that they were monitoring their systems closely, looking for the familiar, yet so faint reading that would tell if and where their visitor might show himself next. However, there were no guarantees that anything would show at all.

And it didn't when they suddenly found themselves looking upon that said visitor having just appeared in front of the helm and navigation station. And almost as if they had practiced, the entire bridge crew froze as one, for just that moment, taking in their intruder who looked out of place in his home world's regalia of black and green leather and armor.

"Have you all not awaited my presence here on your bridge?" he announced with a grin, nonchalantly taking in the stunned yet controlled faces around him. Then as if they weren't worth anymore of his time he turned his back to them and to the outside view that was different then what he had grown accustomed to.

Kirk was the first to move and he slowly stood, unable to help his stare at the tall, dark visitor. Every fiber within him sought to lash out at this individual, to show this being how he felt about what he had done with the ship's systems, to demonstrate that humans were no pushovers, to knock the arrogant grin from his lips and to remind him that the line he had crossed belonged to James T. Kirk. Spock's voice barely reached him as the first officer called security to the bridge.

"A useless gesture, I assure you." Loki glanced unconcerned over his shoulder at the Vulcan.

Even though the crew appeared motionless at their terminals, many fought the urge to pull their hidden weapons or even to stand up against interloper, whose overconfidence was exasperating.

Unwilling to tear his eyes away from the so called god, Kirk said quickly, "Belay that order, Spock. In fact…clear the bridge."

His command caught everyone's attention and even as most got to their feet, others remained in their seats, their loyalties torn with their desire to stay.

"Captain, are you certain of this?" The words were barely above a whisper and came from Sulu. With them, were the emotions of the crew; they wanted to remain, to stand by him in the face of this adversary.

Kirk heard and understood the "appeal" and silently appreciated it. Their strength and resolve behind him only made him that much more determined, determined to obtain what was needed to keep this uninvited guest from hurting any more of his crew or to affect their overall mission. "Yes, I am."

It was Spock that asserted his superior's authority as he had moved to the lift himself. "You heard the Captain."

As if a spell was broken, the rest of the bridge crew moved quickly now although a few paused briefly, their eyes either falling upon their captain or the being who referred to himself as a god. The turmoil was clear as was the anger and if looks could kill…

"Spock, I need you here."

With a knowing look the first officer returned to his station. A hand touched his arm and he paused. Uhura was the last to leave and he didn't dare face her at this time. He covered her hand with his hoping it was enough. Seconds later she drew away and left the bridge, leaving Spock to return to his console.

Loki approached the station where Sulu and Chekov had sat, his bemused eyes unwavering from their commanding officer who glared back. "You think that removing your people from this room will make a difference?"

"This is _my_ ship that you invited yourself on. Any business you have will be with me and me alone."

* * *

**So they finally meet...face to face... :)**


	18. Chapter 17 Of God and Captain

**Again, many thanks to those that take the time to read and/or review. Your thoughts are a great motivation to keep plugging away at this (although it's fun too). That said, I wanted to give a heads up that upcoming chapters may not be posted as fast and furious as these last ones. I've got some holes to fill in and a "vacay" coming up. **

* * *

"So what is it that you want?" Kirk demanded.

"To be acknowledged…isn't that what everyone wants," Loki stated holding his hands out, palms up, innocently.

The young captain frowned suspiciously. "You've been acknowledged. So why don't you take your tricks elsewhere and leave my ship."

The god chuckled lightly, dropping his hands from his pretend farce. "I think not. I have grown a liking to this vessel. You humans do provide the smallest amount of entertainment at times."

"My crew are not your playthings."

"Oh, I don't know about that."

Kirk stepped forward, his hands clenching and unclenching beside him revealing his inner struggle to keep from doing something rash. "This needs to stop now."

Loki slowly shook his head, his grin infuriating his opponent. "You still do not believe in who you face."

"All I know is you threatened this crew with your tricks and I won't stand for it."

"Your resolve is admirable…if not amusing."

"What _is_ amusing is that a person who claims to be a god, has nothing better to do with his time but spend it with those he says to be, and I quote, pathetic. The general consensus is that people usually associate with those who are similar to themselves. So what does that say about you?" The words came forth almost on their own and easily reflected the captain's anger at the intrusion aboard his ship. However, he couldn't help the nagging feeling that he would regret saying them. A quick glance at Spock, who had also turned to see what the reaction would be and he was certain his second in command felt the same.

Loki's eyes narrowed. "You dare? You do not realize how forgiving of your inferiority I have been up until now."

It was Kirk's turn to smirk but it was cut short when a mere second later, the teleported Asgardian stood in front of him and immediately grabbed him by the throat lifting him from the ground. "You should feel yourself honored to be visited by one such as me, mortal!" He then hurled him over the console as if he weighed next to nothing.

The collision with the viewscreen sent the captain sprawling to the floor, seeing spots and gasping from the wind knocked from him. Through the disorientation he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, and then struggled to his feet. "Is that all the _supposed_ God of Mischief can do? It is said that you're a sorcerer. Even Kahn can fight better than that." More words he would regret later but for now, he needed a reaction.

Loki had no idea nor cared who the Kahn reference was, but he took it as it was intended – an insult. He moved around the center console to face his objective. "You have made a dire mistake foolish human." With an upward swing from his hand, a blue arc of energy was released from the palm and smashed into the bottom panel station to the right of the screen as the intended victim barely rolled out of fire.

Just as the officer came onto his knee, Loki struck again with another blue energy concussion bolt, catching him square in the chest. Kirk flew backwards landing back upon the steps only a few feet in front of the science station.

With a tricorder in one hand and a communicator in the other Spock immediately said with hardly a raised voice, "Now Mr. Scott; directly to medbay."

Coughing blood and gasping, the captain didn't have a chance to argue the point when he felt the familiar pull and disorientation that told him he was being beamed from the bridge.

Loki paused, his breathing ragged with his anger upon seeing the disappearance of his intended victim. Teeth bared he turned upon the only other person sharing the bridge.

"Prince Loki of Asgard I presume…" Spock spoke as if they had just been introduced.

Caught off guard, Loki glared, his look slowly changing to deliberation.

* * *

Leonard McCoy cursed to himself. Having barely been given a heads up by the first officer only minutes before, he could only guess what his friend's true intent was. To face their uninvited guest with no real understanding of his capabilities was asking for trouble. And as Kirk's prone body materialized in front of him and his waiting assistant, he appeared to have gotten exactly what he asked for.

As he became solid, the captain's body was already struggling to catch his breath, seizing up and coughing as his chest and abdomen spasmed from the extreme force he just received.

McCoy and his assistant was joined by the head nurse to calm and hold the struggling patient allowing for the senior medical officer to get a better look. Thankfully, there was little blood although where he found it was a bit unsettling, mixed in with his blond hair and dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Yes, he found a lump on the back of his head that registered as a mild concussion. And an ugly red hand print around the throat – seems he, himself, wasn't the only one who wanted to strangle the thick headed officer at times.

But what concerned him most was the hard time his patient still tried to catch his breath although it seemed to be lessening as time passed. He ran his sensor down from his head over his friend's tattered shirt. There was no real visible trauma but the readings showed several fractures to his ribs which would was likely to be followed by massive bruising not only on his chest but his back and shoulders. No doubt Jim was going to be feeling this for awhile even after the doctor healed what he could.

However, his patient had other ideas and tried to sit up. McCoy immediately placed a hand to his shoulder reminding him to stay down. "Hold it. You're not moving off this table for awhile."

Kirk lay back but refused to be still. "Is Spock…" he gasped.

"No", the chief surgeon cut off the question. "Just what in god's name were you thinking? Taking on a being such as this…"

"It's funny you should say _that_." Kirk again tried to rise but only made it to his elbows. He caught his breath as his chest tightened with the pain; pain that radiated to his back and shoulders with any movement. Whatever he was hit with packed a wallop. Taking short shallow breaths he was finally able to ease the spasms further.

His actions were not overlooked as McCoy held his hand out to his assistant and was immediately handed a hypospray.

"He could have killed you!"

"But he didn't…" Kirk eyed the syringe warily. "What are you doing?"

"What I'd like to do is have you resting from your injuries."

"Not now, Bones. Not with that maniac loose on my bridge."

"Are you planning on going back for round two?"

The captain groaned as he realized the seriousness of it all that made his friend and doctor, extremely worried. Overall, he felt like he had been run over by a truck, his head was pounding and he was certain he had pulled something in his shoulder that ran through his neck. Yet, his concern for the officer still on the bridge gave reason for his reply, "If I say no, will you release me?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm going against all of my principles but here is something for the pain." He pressed the hypospray to his patient's neck drawing a wince. "So whose crazy idea was this? Yours or Spocks?"

"Actually, it was yours", Kirk replied with a small shake of his head as he felt a touch of drowsiness creeping up on him.

McCoy frowned. "Mine?"

He received no answer as his patient's eyes rolled back and he slid down flat onto the bed unconscious.

* * *

Loki straightened and traversed the steps taking him face to face with the only other person on the bridge. "Where is he?"

"I have sent him to where he can recover from your assault. And even as I find your abilities intriguing, I cannot have you killing the captain of this ship."

"I will do as I please," Loki stated. However, with the ship's commander out of sight, his anger over the insult had already abated.

Spock nodded. "Most undoubtedly. However, depriving the ship of her captain could very well impact the overall productivity of the mission. That could also affect your objective as well."

The presumed god smirked. "My objective…you know not of what you speak."

"Then perhaps you can enlighten me."

Loki gazed upon the other unyielding human; different than the rest that he had encountered and one that hid his thoughts and intent very well. Even as the mortal's face remained passive he was certain that an underlying uneasiness plagued him. Ignoring the question entirely he asked, "And what matter of creature are you? You bear slight resemblance to those of Svartelheim and Alfheim but your manner of speech betray that you are not of either."

"I am of the planet Vulcan. Or was…"

"Was?"

Spock lowered his eyes, the only semblance of emotion he allowed himself. "Vulcan was destroyed by a Romulan known as Nero."

"A world destroyed. A power worthy of the tesseract itself." Loki reflected briefly upon the gain, and loss of that artifact. To realize that he may never again wield its power left an emptiness that he had tried to leave behind him, back within the halls of the palace of Asgard. A place that reminded him not only of that which was retained out of his reach, but of the remnants of what he, long ago, called family.

Clearing his thoughts he turned his focus back to the present. "And I am to actually believe that one within your realm has the means to do this?"

"I speak the truth. Vulcans do not lie." _Well, Nero was of his "realm" even if it was a different time. "_However, the one that had the means to do so is no more."

_So, Midgardians were still as weak as ever_.

With a light snort as his acknowledgement Loki turned away and started across the upper level of the bridge taking in the different stations and their displays. He paused at the opposite end next to the plotter screen that was at the moment unused and clear. Then with a thought, he brought up his hand, palm up, and fingers slightly closing causing the board to take on a glowing light blue tint. Then on its own, the colors changed randomly, flashing intermittently while a glowing white line ran across these, drawing out symbols and then what looked to be letters or numbers. These signs then became miniature drawn explosions that took over the board lighting it further almost like a fireworks display.

Spock found himself staring, his eyes drawn explicably to the display, previously unaware that the plotter could even do what he was seeing. His tricorder still in his hand picked up the slightest use of magic, hardly registering more than the visitor's teleportation did. It was seen as a playful taunt, allowing only the smallest taste of what could easily be so much more.

A chirping sound from the communicator behind him caused the first officer to quickly pick it up. "Spock here", he announced his eyes not leaving the panel with the now grinning visitor behind it. However before he could say more, the board went back to the initial light blue that immediately intensified to blinding white that flooded the bridge, causing him to shield his eyes before it was gone, along with the Asgardian prince. "Fascinating", he murmured.

"Spock?" Mccoy's voice questioned, having heard his verbal observation.

"Yes doctor."

"Are you all right up there?"

_Ah…the Captain must have informed McCoy of their intent_. "I have succeeded in my task. How is the Captain?"

"I'm just finishing up using the osteogenic stimulator on him. He'll be fine but sore for while. Probably won't be too happy when he wakes up though."

Spock nodded with the update. "Good, doctor. I will need to see you and Mr. Scott in the briefing room as soon as you have completed your work."

"I will be there."

Within his emotionless exterior Spock felt a tremendous relief even as his words failed to show it. He hadn't allowed himself to think about how Jim had looked in that moment he lay at his feet. Even as his actions reflected possible injuries, if given the chance he still would have protested the beam out, a chance the Vulcan would not allow. Rather he would send him to the best person onboard the ship, who would most likely chastise the foolhardiness of his commanding officer himself.

Spock went to the captain's chair and pressed the comlink, directing it to a certain officer. "Lieutenant Uhura, report to the bridge."

It was only moments later that she came through the turbolift. "I was in the corridor just beyond the lift," she said softly explaining her quick arrival even as the Vulcan assumed the same. "Are you both all right?" she added noting one was not in attendance.

Spock approached her. "Yes…the captain is currently in med bay." He took her hands and held them gently to him. He paused with a look in her eyes, ones that relayed a passion and concern with hardly a noticeable change to his exterior. Uhura had a knack into seeing further than what was visible and she smiled gently and with relief.

But the moment passed and the dedication to the mission returned. "Please contact Mr. Scott to meet me in the briefing room immediately and have the rest of the bridge crew return to their stations."

She nodded and promptly went to her console to follow the command given while he continued out through the lift.


	19. Chapter 18 Meeting with Success

The beeping of monitors and footfalls around Jim Kirk told him, even before he opened his eyes, that he was not in his quarters. Unmoving, he allowed his thoughts to collect. _He was on the bridge…with Spock…Spock. No. Spock had him beamed from the bridge. Damn Vulcan. _

He sat up quickly as the rest came to him in a flurry and immediately regretted it. He caught his breath, the lightheadedness almost overcoming him and his chest tightened protesting his sudden movement. He sat trying to catch his breath when the head nurse approached him, her eyes wide with concern.

"Captain, you shouldn't be up. Doctor McCoy says you need to rest for a while."

"How long have I been out?" Kirk asked between gasps.

"About an hour."

Kirk regarded the woman while his breathing eased enough for him to demand, "And where is Doctor McCoy right now?"

"He's uh…" she started. But he hadn't told her where he had left to.

"I'm here Jim", Leonard McCoy answered having entered medbay in time to hear the question. He paused in front of his commanding officer. "How are you feeling?" He took the sensor from the flustered nurse and started scanning his patient.

"You knocked me out after I told you not to!" Kirk cried indignantly.

"Yes I did. _Your _doctor determined that you were better off here recovering rather than chasing after your godlike tourist." He checked the readings on the tricorder he had carried in with him. "Your fractures are healing nicely and your head is much better."

"So where is Spock?"

"We just finished in the briefing room with Commander Scott."

"And?"

"First of all, according to the tricorder readings obtained by Spock, this visitor _is_ physically superior to anyone here. His body's density is at least three times our own even as his anatomy appears to be the same. If I were you I wouldn't go picking a fist fight with him."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." He rubbed gingerly at his sore shoulder. "Anything else?"

"Seems your bullheaded idea worked. Spock was also able to get some good readings of that interloper's so called magic. He and Scotty are working on that force field using the readings he obtained from Loki knocking the shit out of you."

With this update Kirk's resentment disappeared and he grinned, his hands gripped his doctor's shoulders firmly. "See? There is always a method to my madness."

As the captain released him, regained his feet and started unsteadily for the door, Leonard McCoy could only step back and shake his head muttering, "Madness is right. You crazy sonofabitch." But underneath the cold hearted exterior he couldn't help his fondness of the younger captain.

* * *

The bridge crew quickly returned to their stations faithfully as Lieutenant Uhura called each of them. However, when the helmsman entered on the bridge he first noted the lack of the two senior ranking officers and went to the communications station first.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Commander Spock is in a briefing and the captain is in medbay. You are in charge."

Sulu swallowed. "And what if he returns…" he shared his thought aloud.

Uhura could only shake her head. "I don't know."

Deep in thought, the lieutenant went to the coveted chair he was not so certain he wanted to occupy at that time and sat slowly. His backup immediately took his station.

* * *

At the time, Loki had no intent upon returning to the bridge. Instead he had returned to the quarters that belonged to the mortal he had previously taken the form of.

He did at first, consider taking a "trip" directly to where the insolent human had been taken to but even after the short time spent with the Vulcan on the bridge, he found that his interest had waned at least for now. There would be another time he would be certain to make happen.

For now, his attention turned to that device the humans called a computer.

* * *

Yeoman Rand entered the recreation room just as the last two crewmembers vacated it to head back to their area of assignments or quarters. With that day being especially busy from the visitors antics, most of the personnel were not inclined to relax and gather but rather to be ready in case of another crisis.

Working all day and well into the evening on the ships reports getting them ready for the captain to review before turning them in to Starfleet, it wasn't until she was contacted by her commanding officer that she realized that she had also missed lunch. Having left a stack of PADDS on his worktable in his quarters she went to get herself some food.

When her tray with a salad and drink appeared she paused then ran her card through again for a cup of cappuccino. Perhaps the captain could use it since he still had the pile of reports to go through. She smiled to herself with the thought; he might just need two to get him through the large stack she was leaving him.

She stopped back by his quarters, using the code to enter as she had been given. Her intent was only to leave the drink and head to her own accommodation on deck 12 to relax and eat her meal. She knew his shift had long since ended and he would most likely be down at any time. She didn't plan to be there when he returned.

She left the mug sitting beside the stack of work and turned to leave. However, she hadn't taken two steps when she realized she was not alone. A tall dark quietly brooding figure stood next to the door. She hadn't noticed that the door had even opened.

In the dim lighting the room was currently in, she couldn't make out the person and assumed it was the owner. "Captain," she started. But when he made no move or answer she added, "Lights, seventy percent."

The person standing next to the door watching her was NOT the captain. Somehow she held her gasp to a minimum even as she vaguely remembered the message from Starfleet and the commanding officer. She knew who the visitor was. She also knew that the closest communication panel was by the monitor at the captain's work station.

She backed up slowly, attempting to keep him from realizing her intent and placed the tray down on the edge of the table. As she reached back a single word was said by the visitor.

"Don't …"

Loki stepped further into the room and approached the now motionless yeoman. He looked at her briefly then slowly, almost methodically walked around her as if sizing her up. "You are…Janice Rand," he said coolly.

The woman didn't move. "And you are Loki," she said barely above a whisper.

Standing behind her, his breath felt upon her neck he continued, "Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I want what you have."


	20. Chapter 19 Mindful Recovery

For Spock, taking over as duty officer was only logical in that it allowed for him to review the past several days of logs and reports. His concern was focused on the computer glitches in than he was even more certain that their visitor had nothing to do with them. This was made further apparent when the captain had come down to engineering to check on their progress.

When he had mentioned his idea, Scotty had thrown out the thought that their visitor was even smarter than they realized and that he was most likely manipulating the computer. _All very possible_. However, a moment later, Kirk haphazardly commented on the very slight possibility that it was one of the crew members themselves. This was highly improbable but not impossible. Spock took the idea more seriously than either of the other two although the captain offered to help him look further into it.

While the science officer had acknowledged the thought, he stood firmly that the captain needed to rest and recover from his confrontation with the god rather than assist him in his research. Of course, as he predicted, Kirk didn't care for his suggestion and disagreed with his assessment.

"_And just where do you come off as knowing what's in my best interest? You think that I have no idea in what I can and can't handle?"_

"_I am just pointing out the fact that you have been through a substantial physical ordeal and have not given yourself an adequate amount of time to recover." _

_Kirk's pause gave Spock the impression that he was reconsidering but his answer was the opposite. "I'm fine, damnit! I already have one doctor who questions my every action; I don't need a second one."_

"_Would that comment have anything to do with Doctor McCoy contacting me to express his concern for you?"_

"_He did what?" _

_Spock's raised eyebrows was his only answer as he knew a verbal one was not needed. _

_With this Kirk had gone quiet, his searching eyes indicated his deliberation. Finally with a long sigh he relented. "All right. I'll be in my quarters."_

* * *

Even as he did try, Captain Kirk already knew it was useless to argue with a Vulcan, especially one that was as stubborn as Spock. Although the rationale for doing so was in watching out for his injured captain, Kirk soon realized that when Spock had his mind set, there was nothing short of pulling rank that would deter him.

So, with the first officer taking over as duty officer on what was left for the swing shift, Kirk, his tail dragging as if he had one, returned to his quarters to get some rest. He knew that Spock would also be relieving the rest of the bridge crew allowing for them to catch some down time before their next shift. Of all the people that could be in charge while the visitor was still at large, he could think of no one better.

As he walked down the corridor, he not only realized that the soreness was returning in all affected areas from his bout with Loki's magic, but that laying down for a bit was sounding better by the minute. The reports he knew his yeoman had worked on could wait until later or after his next shift.

Thoughts of sleep now consumed him when his door slid open to his quarters.

"Captain!"

He looked up and saw Yeoman Rand standing at his workstation, her eyes meeting his in surprise.

_She wasn't supposed to be here._

Jim took a heavy breath and smiled as the door closed behind him. "I didn't know you were still here." He took her in almost against his will. Even as she was as beautiful as he remembered her on the bridge, there was something else in her look or stance. She appeared almost disheveled, unsure or maybe even fearful. He shook his head, it had to be him.

He then took in the tray at the edge of the table. His eyebrows rose expectantly.

Realizing what caught his attention the yeoman gave a small, yet hesitant, smile. "Since I had a stack of reports for your review I thought it would help if I brought you something to help you stay awake so you could go through them."

"That was thoughtful, bringing me dinner."

Rand's mouth pursed with embarrassment. "That was my dinner…and lunch since I missed it," she explained awkwardly. "But I did bring you a cappuccino." She nodded towards the cup on the edge of the tray.

"Thank you." Kirk's friendly grin faded with the aches that had returned with a vengeance. Trying to look better than he felt he went to his workstation to retrieve the mug, hoping somehow that it might help.

Yeoman Rand didn't move. She looked away, chewing the inside of her lip in consternation.

Kirk picked up his cup.

_Uh oh._

"Look…um…," he started. "I didn't mean to offend you on the bridge."

Surprised, she turned back. "You didn't captain. I'm good and hope that my work meets your standards and approval." Her look passed over the stack of reports.

His eyes didn't follow as he instead turned his cup upside down allowing the frozen block of ice to slide out onto the desk.

Rand's face paled and she looked to him stricken. "Oh my god."

"So this wasn't supposed to be a frozen cappuccino?" His tone was light yet puzzled.

His yeoman could only stare shaking her head. "It was steaming hot not even a few minutes ago."

Not realizing the implications, Kirk shrugged. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." He replaced the solid drink back into the cup.

Her eyes met his after he set the drink off to the side. Her lashes long and lips so pink…her look of remorse obvious.

Kirk felt like a jerk. Sighing, even as his body and head was now throbbing almost in sync, he pointed to the tray with her meal still sitting on it. "Why don't you have a seat and eat and I'll start on the reports."

There was that same note of fear and uncertainty in her face even as she nodded, appreciating his thoughtfulness.

He was torn. It would be hard to focus on the reports with the way he was feeling. Maybe he could skim through a couple showing her that he did appreciate her work and get back to them at a later time when he felt better. He sat in his chair and tried to get comfortable.

Even as the captain attempted to play off the discomfort, Yeoman Rand only felt a personal disappointment in her first assignment. However, she did as he suggested and sat in the offered seat opposite him and pulled her meal to her. She tried to smile as she noticed that he held the first PADD in front of him reviewing the collected data from the log entries.

In truth, he hardly saw what was before him but rather reclined in his seat and gave a good impression of reading.

Trying to relax and focus on her food she brought her fork up with her favorite part of her salad, several black olives. However before she put it in her mouth, her peripheral vision caught a movement and she sat back, her eyes wide, watching a large beetle squirming, trying to release itself from the tines of her fork. Her eyes slid to her plate and the crawling bugs on it and she let loose a blood curdling scream. Jumping to her feet, she bumped the tray with her meal, scattering it across the floor.

Woken out of a half-doze, Kirk was on his feet in a flurry, immediately biting back a gasp himself from the sudden stab of pain from the remnants of the injuries. "What is it?" he cried.

Yeoman Rand stood, staring across the mess that she had made, the olives back to what they were supposed to be. "Am I crazy?" she verbalized more to herself than to her superior.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw…" she gasped fearfully. "Live insects on my fork and my food." Her eyes searched the room as she appeared to be looking for something that would explain what she had seen.

Confused, the captain took in the scattered mess on the floor noting that there was nothing that corroborated her story. "Yeoman," he started, his hand light on her shoulder. "Maybe with everything happening, I've put you under too much stress and its affecting… what you're seeing."

Her eyes fell upon Kirk.

_Those beautiful eyes that needed his assurance…_

The captain caught his breath.

Neither spoke for a long minute.

With a quick rub to his forehead, down his face, head pounding, he finally found his commanding voice. "Let's take you to medical bay and make sure you're alright. Okay?"

She nodded, the dread readily apparent as she again looked to him for support.

_Please don't look at me like that. _

Coming out of his quarters, his arm around the distraught yeoman, he caught sight of Lieutenant Sulu approaching down the corridor.

Dressed in his issued workout clothes, the helmsman attempted to maintain a semblance of normalcy even at the late hour. But even as he was intent upon his upcoming workout he couldn't help his surprise at seeing the captain with his yeoman in hand while leaving his quarters. His attempt to not read further into the situation failed and he grinned knowingly. "Hello Captain. Good to see you doing okay." He continued past.

The tone was obvious and Kirk groaned even as he and Rand hurried down the opposite direction. This isn't what it looks like," he snapped doggedly.

Sulu smirked over his shoulder. "That's okay sir. I won't say anything."

The captain sighed as they continued down the corridor.

* * *

By the time the First Officer had been relieved from the shift, he had not only completed his reviews of every log on file since they had started out but also every crewman's personnel file, cross checking them against the ship-wide manifest. Unfortunately he was no closer to an answer than when he first started other than having a list of names of personnel who were extremely computer savvy and ones that had been assigned to the ship without prior authorization by the captain or first officer.

This in itself was not surprising as it was typical of Starfleet to transfer personnel at the last minute to fill open positions of different duties barely giving the senior officers a chance to react. One of the names fitting this scenario was Yeoman Rand. He paused at her name.


	21. Chapter 20 An Opportunity

**Vacation is over and** **although a lot of reading was done, very little was accomplished on this story. So, hopefully it won't be too hard to get back into the "grind". ;-)**

* * *

"You're fine Yeoman. I've found nothing medically wrong with you that would have caused any hallucinations," Doctor McCoy announced to his patient.

Janice Rand sat up, her eyes finding Jim Kirk who had stood off to the side watching while his friend had given her a complete once over. "Captain, I'm sorry."

Kirk shook his head turning away from her gaze as it continued to harbor a fear and uncertainty of some sort and now contained guilt to boot. "There is no reason to apologize."

The woman took a deep breath suppressing her fear. "Yes, there is."

He looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Is this…um…Loki capable of doing what happened in your quarters?"

"With your meal?"

She nodded.

Kirk's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying he was there…in my quarters?"

She nodded again. "He left before you came in."

"And he didn't hurt you?" McCoy considered rerunning his scanner over her. Instead he placed his hand upon her shoulder, a small reminder that she was not alone.

She shook her head this time. "Not physically, but he told me not to say anything."

"What did he want from you?"

"He wanted to understand the computer and access into it." Rand paused pursing her lips. "Captain, I didn't know what to do. I wasn't able to see what he was looking at although I did try, because I knew you should know."

Kirk nodded, taking it in. "It's okay, Yeoman. As long as you weren't hurt."

McCoy stepped off to the side with his commanding officer. "She can stay here for the night shift because someone's on duty here around the clock. I can give her a mild sedative to help her sleep," he said, his words a reflection of what concerned his friend.

"Thanks."

"So what about you? A sedative or painkiller?" It had taken only one look at Kirk when he had first helped his yeoman into the medbay to see that he needed to be there just as much as she.

"Both. However, I think I want to be awake if our god decides to return."

"Do you want to stay here too?" The doctor nodded towards an empty bed.

"No thanks. I spend too much time in here as it is."

* * *

Early morning was a reminder to Doctor Sanchez just how much Leonard McCoy and cantankerous were virtually synonymous and when little sleep was added to the mix, the former could be downright hazardous.

Standing outside the chief medical officer's personal office leaning against the wall to the side of the door, the younger doctor's whistling was a sharp contrast to the thumping and expletives muffled within the room. His assistant, a young blond ensign passed him trying to keep her eyes focused on her duties of attending to a crewman sitting on the last bed, a sprain from an early morning workout if Sanchez recalled correctly and good practice for the young officer.

The door slid open beside him. "Where is Lindstrom?" McCoy stood there flustered with a bead of sweat at his brow.

"Your medical technician is not due in for another hour doctor," Sanchez answered quietly barely keeping his grin at bay.

Leonard McCoy sighed and joined the younger medical officer allowing the state of his office to fall unseen behind the closing door. He shook his head. "I don't know what could have caused it. And this is the second time for god's sake." Actually his thoughts wrapped around that one particular being that may have been guilty for the problem but he chose not to say it aloud. Maybe if he kept it to himself it would not make it a fact.

"Doctors…" Another blue shirted individual approached the two, his eyes falling from one to the other.

"Were you aware of this, Spock?" McCoy asked.

"Aware of what?"

Sanchez answered instead. "I hadn't told anyone else yet but you Doctor McCoy. I assumed that it was an issue you might have been handling."

"Gentlemen?"

"Commander Spock. I was going through that list you left to see if there were anything that might have shown up on those personnel in their medical files. I wasn't halfway into it when…" Sanchez paused searching for the right words.

"The damned computer dumped the files again," McCoy finished angrily.

With Spock's only acknowledgement of the situation being a tilt of his head, he questioned, "Were any other sections affected?"

McCoy straightened, his frustration ready to burst as it had in the office. _Of all the… _"I don't know. What I do know is that all the medical information on every single person on this ship has just disappeared into that proverbial black hole for the second time in less than a week."

Spock remained unaffected by the doctor's rant. "You are prepared to upload the information once the problem has been isolated and resolved."

"It wasn't _resolved_ the first time. What makes this time any different?"

"Really doctor. To automatically assume a negative outcome of an investigation before it is even attempted is illogical. This time it could be proven differently."

"Apparently as different as your green blood, you misbegotten excuse for an elf."

Spock's answer to the retort was a raise of a brow before he went over to the main administrative console. He pressed open the link to the bridge. "Spock to bridge."

"This is Lieutenant Galloway, sir. How can I help you?"

"I need all sections to check in as to whether they have experienced any data loss or noted computer malfunctions. Have this information ready when I arrive for the shift change."

"Aye sir."

Spock turned around to find that the ship's captain had just arrived during his communication. However, before he could update him, Kirk held up his finger.

"Just a minute." The captain turned to McCoy, his eyes betraying his misery. "Bones."

Barely able to contain a smirk the doctor answered knowingly, "I'll get you something."

* * *

By the time the two senior officers were heading for the bridge, Kirk felt almost normal again. Even as he typically avoided the doctor when anything using the term medical was involved, he had to admit that enduring the hypospray was well worth it in this case.

"So…what did you come up with, Spock?" Kirk asked as they entered the lift. They turned around to the door before he received an answer.

"Your admission of Yeoman Rand's encounter with Loki has made my previous idea accurate in assuming that someone other than he has caused the computer malfunctions."

The captain nodded absently, his thoughts searching. "Could the computer be set to malfunction upon a given command or an attempt to access specific information? Such as the doctor going through those records for you?"

The lift stopped and the door opened. "That was precisely my thought, captain."

* * *

With the arrival of the two senior officers, it was quickly noted that the entire bridge crew assigned to alpha shift had reported to their duty stations well in advance of the prescribed time.

Receiving a negative response from the relieved duty officer, Spock immediately went to his post and checked into the past several hours of events and computer logs as much as the science station would allow. He was already certain that he would be back in the computer core to for a more thorough analysis but perhaps a starting point could be found in the meantime.

With less than a quarter hour in place, Lieutenant Sulu found himself taking in what he thought was a fluctuation in the internal sensor readings. Heaving a quick sigh in hopes that it wasn't in his head he immediately pinpointed the location on his terminal he was certain that it had come from. "Captain," he announced. "We just had a minor energy spike."

Kirk jumped to his feet and came up behind his helmsman. "Where?"

"Here," he pointed to his display. "Lower engineering."

The captain turned to his first officer. "Mr. Spock?"

The Vulcan was on his feet already attaching his belt with the phaser that was stored at his station. "Ready when you are captain."

Kirk opened a panel on the side of his chair and retrieved identical items, pulling them on as he went to the side door. "Mr. Sulu, you have the conn. Contact Scotty and make sure that all crewmen are cleared from the area."

* * *

Jim Kirk ran down the ship's corridors as he had run from the natives of Nibiru, however this time, with Spock on his heels. Thankfully, the doctor's medication given that morning kept any pain or stiffness at bay and with the adrenaline fueling his determination, he felt ready to handle any upcoming situation. At full speed weaving around other crewmembers along the way he was soon calling out warnings for them to move so he wouldn't take them down.

Taking a quick right into the lower levels of engineering was the first time since leaving the bridge that he paused, taking in quick lungfuls of air from the sprint.

With his communicator already in hand and his breathing not quite as heavy as his captains, Spock said one word, "Status".

"No change commander. There haven't been any other energy readings since you left the bridge. He should still be there," Sulu immediately informed him.

Kirk pointed up at the walkways lining the vast storage tanks. "The reading we got came from that area," he stated already moving towards the metal stairway.

"Captain, I must protest," Spock said suddenly stopping the younger officer in his tracks.

"Now?" Kirk looked over his shoulder.

"The last time you faced him was not on the best of terms."

"Just where are you going with this?" His impatience was obvious.

The first officer stepped up beside him. "Allow me to engage Loki. If you approach him first the probability is 87.6 percent chance that he will finish what was started in your previous confrontation."

Kirk took a deep breath with the thought. "Nice odds. So, you just want me to wait here."

"That would be the idea, Captain."

"But didn't you ever learn that two against one are better odds also, Mr. Spock."

The Vulcan paused with a resigned look. "Captain, I see that you have no intention upon, shall I say, watching out for your own best interest in this situation." A previous conversation from the night before came to mind and he wondered of a possible retaliatory remark.

There was none as instead, Kirk grinned patting his first officer's shoulder. "That's what I have you for."

* * *

_So we have a game of cat and mouse - the pursuit of a smaller, more insignificant quarry that really has no chance unless the predator chooses to allow it, a small manner of amusement that would not only be entertaining but significant as enacting retribution upon the one who cared not to whom he slighted. The only questionable aspect would be how far to take it. _

Loki watched his "prey" ascend the stairs, the first carrying a small black box that made intermittent beeps while the latter walked several feet back, his weapon drawn. Both were focused on their vigilance around them and in normal circumstances it would have been meaningful and necessary. However, with whom they were facing, it was useless.


	22. Chapter 21 Cat and Mouse

**A/N - To all who is still sticking beside me in this - A little shorter than the last few chapters but had to rewrite (and re-edit) several times through this part to get it to my satisfaction (and hopefully yours). The next chapter should post within the next day or two so you can find how this plays out. :) **

* * *

The thrill of the chase or was it the apprehension of being chased? The irrational feeling of being watched had invaded Kirk even as the tricorder continued to give them no readings. "How close do you have to be for that to pick him up?" he asked upon reaching a junction where one pathway continued around the top edge of the tanks and the other went downward. He quickly noted that they would be reaching the end of the hull having traveled lengthwise down it.

"Insufficient data," was the computer-like answer. "When we were on the bridge, I was able to get the required readings within a 7.62 meter radius. Beyond that is unknown," the Vulcan clarified, sort of.

With Kirk still watching the vicinity behind and around him, Spock slowly went down the steps alternating his view between the tricorder panel and the walkways.

Stepping onto the second level landing the Vulcan paused. "Captain, I have a reading…" He looked up just in time to see his adversary appear a few feet ahead of him.

"Your resolve in your attempt to find me is commendable mortal. However, you would never have succeeded unless I had permitted you to," the god claimed with a smirk. His eyes shined daringly at the captain at the top of the stairway.

Kirk's phaser was trained upon the trickster, its muzzle red. "Give it up Loki and we can end this peacefully."

Spock had inconspicuously moved his hand to reach down to his belt, not for his weapon but for the small transponder he carried. It would be extremely fortunate if his captain held the god's attention while he placed it where it needed to be.

Loki remained unconcerned as his attention stayed on the officer at the top of the stairs. "You speak of peace…to me, when I am considered chaos to your kind."

Spock took the chance to reach out to the Asgardian but his hand went through the visage as it faded. He stopped momentarily surprised only to turn to his right where Loki now stood upon the walkway in front of him. "Your attempt to apprehend me is a waste of time."

"Then perhaps we can discuss this and work out a solution," the first officer suggested.

A half smile played upon the god's lips. "And what does this human who prides himself with logic have in mind?"

Having noticed the duplicate the same time as his first officer, Kirk had turned to provide cover. But a soft sound behind him caused him to spin, however not quite fast enough as an arm wrapped itself around his neck and he lost sight of the world around him.

* * *

Moments later as the view around him clarified Jim Kirk was released, stumbling to his knees from the overwhelming disorientation he suffered from. He knew immediately that he had been teleported because it felt different to his body, more abrupt and instantaneous than what a transporter caused. Not used to it, it took him some time to regain his feet and realize that he was still on the upper catwalk but now at the opposite end of engineering where the two officers had first come in.

Somehow he had retained his grip on his phaser and he whirled around looking for his adversary, not finding him anywhere on the walkway. He looked up, his eyes scouring the tanks with their protective metal railings that allowed crewmen to work from. "Come on Loki! If you are willing to talk, I'm willing to listen." He was honest in his offer but had no faith that his adversary would even consider it for a moment.

And he didn't. Loki jumped down from a sight unseen behind his opponent, his elbow striking Kirk's shoulder just short of the base of the neck.

With a gasp the captain dropped like a brick to the metal grating, his arm already numb and caught outward, his hand unable to hang onto the phaser allowing it to clatter to the walkway several feet from him.

"Talking can be such a waste at times. Begging would be more fitting," Loki declared walking around the groaning captain. He turned to face the incapacitated officer and pushed the weapon off the edge with his boot.

Kirk slowly pulled himself up onto his good arm, his other just starting to experience some tingling as feeling gradually returned. Teeth clenched through the shoulder pain he looked up at the trickster. "So tell me Loki, just when do you plan to start begging?"

* * *

"Logic cannot explain why you are here…on this ship," Spock said facing the god. He moved to the side, his steps slowly bringing him closer to his opponent. His intent to keep Loki engaged and attention upon himself rather than his friend would be less difficult if he could keep him talking.

And the god-like being looked to be drawn in. He hadn't moved, unaffected by the first officer's tactful advancing. The grin still played upon his face, his arrogance and superiority almost tangible as he took in the one who had briefly piqued his curiosity while on the bridge. "You believe that logic is the answer to all life's inconveniences."

"You are deemed highly intelligent and should therefore understand how logic would fit into all aspects of life."

This time the god laughed, though his undertone was unchanged. "Your path of logic may suit you, but it does nothing for me. If it did, I would not be here."

"So then I must ask, why have you come aboard this ship?"

"Why does anyone choose to come aboard this vessel?" Although Loki enjoyed a good verbal debate, he quickly tired of one unwilling to allow his emotions to affect his actions…and words. The Vulcan was different, that much was easy to see. But even a novelty's interest was limited. He stepped forward just short of striking distance.

Spock now pulled his weapon immediately changing the output from stun to kill. He had no idea how much of an affect it would have, if any. "Your lack of an answer leads me to presume that your true intention on this ship is anything but reputable."

"My true intentions have never been for the benefit of others."

"Which is why I am ordering you to give yourself up."

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Does your perception blind you into thinking that your weapon would have any effect upon me?"

"I would prefer not to find out what affect it may have, however I will fire if you choose not to follow my directive."

The god's smile broadened. "Your resolve is predictable…" He suddenly rushed forward dropping beneath the phaser's line of sight even as it was fired. He swung upwards knocking the weapon back, loosening it from the Vulcan's grip. He swung again and was barely blocked by a desperate upswing. Then with an undercut he caught his opponent's midsection throwing him backwards.

Spock regained his feet, shaking off the effects and momentarily catching his breath. He was fast, faster than the officer had expected. But then Spock had not expected a fist fight but rather a bout with Loki's magic. His puzzlement plagued his face as he took in his adversary standing ready, his hands out in an inviting gesture.

"Come and let's finish this," the god sneered.

Spock did just that, a little slower and meticulous perhaps but better prepared. He stepped into another punch, ducking it and slapping his hand to the god's side.

The insignificant gesture surprised Loki and with a set jaw he quickly grabbed the arm, throwing his opponent across the room from him.

Spock rolled out of his fall, his communicator in hand. "Mr. Scott, now!" he called to the waiting party at the other end.

With this order, the Asgardian again moved forward and was immediately caught up in the light bands of the transporter. He disappeared before reaching the first officer who waited with quiet reserve for an answer.

Only moments later the chief engineer beeped him back. "Mister Spock. There's nothin' here but the transponder."

Spock stood in shock. He had done everything accurately. How could his calculations have been so incorrect? With a slow shake of his head in quiet perplexity he quickly determined it best to regroup and look again at where he must have made his error in his plan.

"Captain," he said aloud. He rubbed absently at his jaw and took note of any lingering soreness in his body. Nothing was a cause for additional concern. It had been a good idea for Jim to have remained out of sight so as not to provoke the god into enacting retaliation against him. "Captain?" Spock asked even louder as he looked up the vertical steps to the next level, the last place his friend had occupied.


	23. Chapter 22 Down the Same Path

**As promised, got this chapter finished and posted quicker. However the next ones are still being added to so they will take a little more time between each. Again, thanks for sticking by and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Any kind of diplomacy with a god that aligned himself with chaos and mischief was doomed to be a failure. And Kirk quickly found that this same god still held a personal grudge for his verbal insult. Either that or he just wanted something to take his frustration out on and the starship captain happened to be in the right place at the wrong time.

Without his weapon, Kirk's only line of defense was avoidance and he stood, his body tense prepared to move quickly within the limited space. The pins and needles in his arm were gone replaced by a burning ache. He could move it and flex his fingers a little but it felt sluggish compared to his other one. He knew it would only be a matter of time when the so called god would tire of playing and he would be at the being's mercy.

_Damn, wasn't he already at his mercy? And where was Spock?_

His communicator chirped. _Speak of the devil._ His eyes met those of whom he confronted but he didn't move.

Loki grinned several feet in front of him. "Oh, by all means…captain. Appeal to your Vulcan friend." This was the first time he had bothered to use the title since coming aboard the ship and the tone of that one word spoke volumes at how insignificant he determined the human to be.

Kirk stared warily, pulling the communicator from his belt with his left hand and shifting it gingerly to his right; his mind and body tensed expecting the figure in front of him to jump him if his focus shifted. "Mister Spock."

"Captain!" the relief was evident in the first word. "Where are you? The plan didn't work…"

Kirk cut him off. "Spock, I'm near the main engineering entrance, top floor, with…our friend."

The captain waited for the answer but none came. "Spock?" The connection was cut off. He took in his adversary then looked past him as it appeared he was on his own.

Having heard the brief exchange and catching the captain's look Loki didn't wait to see if anyone would come up behind him. He disappeared.

In sudden realization Kirk immediately dropped prone to the catwalk, turning quickly over to find Loki had teleported directly behind him, one of his personal darts in hand held out where the captain had been only a moment before.

Thoroughly enjoying himself the god's smile never left him as he winked at his desperate adversary acknowledging the move that had bought him a little extra time. The entertainment would continue.

Without waiting to find out what was in store and intending on keeping the god in sight, Kirk shuffled backwards along the metal walkway, his speed impeded by his uncooperative and throbbing arm and shoulder. He was definitely being played but for how much longer?

Loki followed in no hurry, even as the human attempted to put some distance between them. How reminiscent of the ant and boot analogy he had brought up to Nick Fury. And here it was even more picturesque.

With that thought, he went to stomp his foot down on the knee but instead caught the ankle when the commander made a sudden desperate lunge to pull himself out of the way. Either way it still brought a painful cry. Loki ground down pinning the officer to the metal by his ankle.

Mouth wide Kirk could only gasp, his eyes immediately tearing while his body trembled; he had heard the unmistakable snap and grinding crunch brought about by the god's boot. With it, the agonizing pain, pain exploding from every nerve in his lower leg with every slight movement Loki's foot made. His face contorted and teeth clenched in desperation as he reached frantically for the god's boot planted firmly on his ankle, grabbing at it in a futile effort before falling back and reaching instead for his communicator that had dropped from his hand and lay at the edge of the platform.

When Loki shifted his weight to reach down and grab his opponent, Kirk shuddered as a stab of fresh pain rode up from his ankle through his leg and back; bumping his device with the back of his reaching hand he sent it over the edge.

He groaned at the loss, his body falling back even as his collar was snatched up.

A phaser blast hit the railing to the left of the god caused him to pause just long enough for Spock's voice to be heard, "Stand down Loki and release the captain."

Hardly bothered by the diversion, Loki jerked Kirk up like a rag doll and heaved him easily over the railing putting the ship's commander between him and where the shot had originated. "Do you still desire for me to release him?"

His phaser unwavering from the target, Spock approached from the side walkway that would join at the second level, directly below his objective. He determined it best not to answer.

Kirk didn't struggle to be released but rather to catch his breath, his good hand grabbing at the god's arm for leverage. And since Loki's hand was wrapped into his uniform rather than his throat he was able to find his voice and croak, "Beam him…!"

It wasn't the easiest to understand and Spock narrowed his eyes when it was repeated a second time. Although only 72.8 percent certain of what he heard, he contacted Montgomery Scott.

"Beam the captain's transponder directly to the brig."

Commander Scott acknowledged the instructions although after the last failure, he didn't hold out much hope of success.

Meanwhile, not understanding the significance of his adversary's words Loki opened his hand, releasing the hanging captain, the intention to allow him to fall into the piping and machinery below the walkway.

But he didn't have a chance to see the result as lighted strands surrounded him, quickly immersing him within them. He stepped back fully confused looking over his rapidly disappearing hands. He was soon gone from sight.

Kirk fell, his good arm reaching frantically for any kind of hold, only to be caught up by a pair of strong arms.

Having just scarcely reached the point directly below his captain when he was released, Spock let loose the breath he had held since first seeing him. "Jim…" he started, his eyes alone revealing the desperation he had carried with him from the time of their last words on the communicators. Even as he controlled the threatening flood of emotions, he'd be lying to himself if he was not unaffected by what almost happened. He pulled his friend up and helped him back over the railing.

Kirk caught the look, determined to reassure him everything was fine. "I know Spock. Don't say it…" he said with a glance down where he had been heading only seconds before. Just the thought of his head connecting with a railing or reaching the metal floor caused him to swallow hard.

Spock's communicator beeped. "Yes, Mr. Scott."

"It worked. And may I say that you have a very unhappy god in the brig."

Spock's mild surprise met Kirk's pained yet confident look as he now stood, holding his injured leg just off the ground. "You do realize that Doctor McCoy will also be very unhappy when he sees you."

Kirk tried to smile through his grimace. "I'm counting on it."

* * *

Compared to his brother, Loki prided himself to be the one that had always used his head in dire situations, never allowing the circumstances to affect him enough to lose control. He was the brother who always had the rational ideas and well thought out plans, always with backups in the event it didn't go as initially designed. Rarely did anything other than his head dictate his actions. In other words, Thor was the one known to throw temper tantrums when things did not go the way he desired, not Loki. That is, until now.

So much anger coursed through him when he first materialized within the lighted cell that he initially stood stunned with the turn of events. He had the humans as he wanted them, at his mercy and control and now…now…his rational thoughts failed him.

He tried to teleport, only making it across the room, quickly realizing the futility of it. An impenetrable field blocked him, containing him within its small diameter, not stopping his access to his magic but not allowing it to go any further than the walls surrounding him.

He screamed his rage and disbelief even as he mentally called and pulled his magic from within, drawing it out in an impressive wave, its energy arcing around him in a mass of blue and purple, centered in white. He amassed it, giving it time to build, crackling with energy that made him almost glow at its center. With so much power and magical energy held and controlled at his fingertips he turned it all to the front window with a force that should have smashed through not only the glass, but through countless walls beyond, decimating anyone who would have stood in its way.

Instead it blew apart with the impact upon the force field, its energy streams spreading throughout the room and finally dissipating around their creator as if they never were.

Loki stood a little unsteady in the center, fists clenched, teeth bared in a snarl, his breathing slow and heavy. Almost drained of magic and exhausted from using so much all at once he paused in his tirade for the moment when his focus fell upon the faces of the security detail now standing outside his prison.

This refueled his anger and he threw himself at the humans, intent upon taking the weaklings down. But instead of bursting through the glass, he impacted against the force field that sent all momentum back at him and tossing him backwards. A normal human would have been thrown back into the opposite wall, he, instead, was tossed back several feet landing in an undignified heap.

Now, not only exhausted but completely shocked over his inability to escape the walls still surrounding him, he clambered to his feet, turning his back on those that saw his failure. He stood silent, his practical thoughts returning and trying to rationalize what just happened and how.

Outside the cell, the assigned security personnel held their positions, their phasers in their hands and their faces as white as sheets.

* * *

"I do not understand Captain," Spock commented his head inclined in puzzlement.

Kirk went to reply but caught his breath as his boot was cut from his leg by the skilled hands of the medical surgeon. Sitting on the biobed, one leg up and the other hanging off the side, he had already endured the doctor's scolding of his actions, taking them with a fake grin to hide the pain.

When McCoy's focus turned to scanning the captain from head to toe, Kirk found his voice to answer his first officer. "You tangled with his copy, Spock. The original must have teleported behind me. When he had me pinned I was able to get the transponder on his boot."

The Vulcan nodded. "Ahh…that would be logical. It would then appear that his duplicates are tangible but have no magical capabilities themselves. Once the transporters locked on and broke down the copy, it could no longer maintain the magical properties used to create it. "

"That would make sense…" Kirk didn't finish his thought as his face contorted when pain seized him, blossoming like fireworks when the doctor gently manipulated his ankle. His eyes widened as he held back what was to have been a scream into a whimper.

"It's shattered Jim. But then I'm sure you already knew that," Leonard McCoy explained to the strained, reddened face.

Kirk glared although barely able to focus, breathing heavily to maintain control. _His doctor was smiling and enjoying this!_

Spock appeared unaffected. "Perhaps later would be a better time to discuss this further Captain."

Kirk managed a shaky nod.

As his first officer walked towards the lift, Jim gasped between clenched teeth, "You did that on purpose."

McCoy was unruffled but grinned nonetheless. "I'm not a sadist Jim. But this is going to take awhile so you might as well get comfortable."


	24. Chapter 23 Aftermath

**My apologies for the hold up on this chapter. Filling in holes causing several rewrites seem to be the norm right now.**

* * *

The officer manning the desk in the brig didn't hear the ship's first officer enter the area, nor did he hear him stop at his workstation. Every sense was focused upon the prisoner who had turned around only a minute before to face the glass, his gaze having almost a hypnotic effect upon the very young officer.

"Ensign," Spock said.

The guard turned abruptly and jumped to his feet at attention. "Yes sir."

"Have there been any problems since the prisoner was incarcerated?"

The junior officer glanced briefly to the cell, and the two security personnel stationed on to the edges of the glass. "No, sir. But you missed one hell of a light show."

"A light show?"

Still standing tall but feeling real low at that point the ensign mentally searched for words to explain. "His magic…it filled the cell. He blasted it…from his hands at the front but the force field held."

The first officer gave a slow nod. "Understood ensign. Carry on."

Appearing to have accepted his situation Loki remained in the middle of the cell, hands at his sides waiting on the approaching human. But even as his face remained passive matching that of the Vulcan, a seething rage filled him.

"Loki," the first officer stopped directly in front of the cell and allowed the prisoner time to come up and face him.

The God of Mischief chose not to indulge.

"I am here to inform you that we have altered course and you will be taken to Starbase 12. From there you will be returned to Earth to be tried for your actions against the Federation."

"So you think it will be that easy to be rid of me?"

"I see it as no other. The starbase has the facilities to hold you as we do."

The reminder was not appreciated by the look the Asgardian gave him.

Ignoring the glare Spock continued as if it was a casual conversation. "I must ask this for the record. How did you come aboard this ship?"

Loki contemplated the question. Even with his current situation he had no real concerns about hiding anything from the humans. And for certain, he was not one to keep things to himself when there was a chance to gain anything in return. But there was one thing that caused him to pause and rethink what information he would say and he was standing in front of his cell.

"The same way your people did, in a small craft."

"How is it that you were not seen?"

Loki grinned with the obvious confusion the Vulcan had to be feeling. "You would assume that I was in hiding?"

Spock paused. To expect one such as who he faced to give him a straight answer was illogical and it didn't surprise him.

"What have you done with Lieutenant Clifford Brent?"

"His body was left in the vessel's bay on Midgard."

"Did you kill him?"

The prisoner raised his brows as if shocked that he would have even been asked that. He stepped forward, his arrogance still apparent in his movement as he approached the glass before answering. "Me? No…"

"So he is not dead."

"I know not of his present condition."

"What did you do to him?"

"He was in my way so I removed him."

Spock stared, the nonchalance of the prisoner eating at his inner control, to have no consideration for life as he did. "So, you murder those who stand in your way." Although his comment wasn't an actual question he awaited an answer.

Loki turned and walked the glass, his stealth resembling that of a caged lion. "Murder is such a strong word." He paused at the far end, his gaze falling briefly upon the red shirted guard directly on the other side of the pane before turning back. "I find it puzzling that you have made this judgment of me, when you travel in a vessel equipped with weapons that can easily destroy vast populations. There are always those who will not submit to your requests, your _Starfleet_…that will cause you to use these weapons against them." He stopped again now facing the Starfleet officer. "Do you deny the parallel aspects of this allegation?"

"The mission of this ship and of Starfleet is to explore, not conquer. Our weapons are for defense only and to protect those serving aboard this ship."

"Your computer tells me otherwise."

Spock knew within that even Starfleet wasn't perfect as there were unforeseen incidents that had happened in the past, those that may cause some to question the validity of Starfleet's commitment. But in their overall mandate, the intentions of this organization have always been honorable, and as he saw it, exploratory and one of the main reasons he joined. He thought it best not to be drawn into an argument. He stepped back and turned around.

"Oh come now. Your lack of a response only confirms my assertion."

Spock paused, swallowing. His thoughts returned to his warning to Jim Kirk in talking with Kahn and of his ability to manipulate. He knew that their current prisoner also had that talent in spades. He continued forward leaving the smirking god at his back. He had expected nothing more.

* * *

Halfway into alpha shift, currently seated in the captain's chair, Spock received the report from the technician and his team from the computer core. The results were shocking enough that even the Vulcan found his frustration held barely in check behind his set jaw. There was exasperatingly nothing found, nothing to even give them any kind of clue as to why information and programs were just being dumped or lost.

He opened the comlink to medbay.

"McCoy," was the disgruntled answer of the medical officer who always sounded like he was interrupted in the middle of lifesaving surgery.

"Doctor, I have received the results of the analysis of the computer core."

"Nothing was found." The answer was blunt and definitely to the point, a point that caught the Vulcan momentarily off guard.

"You have already been informed?"

"No. But it was obvious what it would be."

The doctor's tone was filled with a frustration that Spock ignored when he answered. "So you can now reload the medical information."

"Oh, joy…" the answer anything but.

* * *

The prominent beat of an electronic ballad filled the quarters of James Kirk; the instrumental music relaxing to the only occupant but not to an extent as to lull him to sleep. It was also meant as a distraction he could focus on and not have to think about what was happening around him. At least that was the purpose of it.

However, once he reviewed and updated his logs and completed the piled high reports, he found that it failed immeasurably to keep him from contemplating his ship and what had been happening in the very short amount of time they had been in space.

Lying in his bed, virtually twiddling his thumbs, was one of the last places he wanted to be and only slightly better than the alternative, having to recover in medbay being monitored by the doctor. Even as the bones had been knitted and an additional temporary support was added to his boot, McCoy was adamant that he stay off his feet for awhile to ensure he didn't reaggravate his injury.

The worst part was that the painkillers made him feel perfectly fine and being off his feet made him feel like an invalid – a contradiction at its finest.

His door chime went off and he jumped up in his exuberance for outside stimuli. However, he caught himself just before his feet hit the ground. Then, with his doctor's orders to stay off his feet repeating in his head, he stood up with a mild grin of defiance with the absence of pain and went to the door, shutting the music off on his way. Maybe Spock was stopping by with an update and could be drawn into a game of chess.

The door slid open and unless his first officer had changed his gender, it definitely wasn't him. "Yeoman Rand. Good to see you."

The woman didn't smile back but maintained her professional outlook, a tray in hand with a sandwich and a bowl of steaming soup. "Afternoon, Captain."

With a glance to the food and an unconscious scratch to his head, he asked, "Are you planning to eat here again…with me?"

This did bring a grin to the young woman. "No sir. I brought you a late lunch. I heard how Doctor McCoy wanted you off your feet…" She paused and her look resembled a mother who had just caught her child with his hand in the cookie jar.

Kirk chewed the inside of his lip feeling the unspoken reprimand, finally returning to sit on the edge of his bed when she didn't continue. He was certain Bones was the reason she was here, to check up on his patient. The doctor trusted him to run a ship and watch out for the entire crew but not to take care of himself when told to. Unfortunately past events justified his concern.

She followed him over and set the tray beside him. "I came to see how you were doing on the reports and send them in if they were ready."

"They are done and I've already submitted them, Yeoman." He smiled, pleased with himself for having the initiative to complete the boring and tedious tasks on his own.

She hid her surprise as she had figured he would have been sleeping during his recovery.

"Are you okay? After last night…" he continued his face growing serious.

She caught her breath with the remembrance then relaxed before answering. "Yes, Captain. I'm fine. I didn't mean to be a problem."

"You weren't a problem."

His sincerity finally reached her and she smiled lightly. "Thank you."

He grinned back with a playful wink. Then taking his tray he stood up.

Yeoman Rand quickly lost her smile and she considered him thoughtfully. "So, what should I be telling Doctor McCoy? I really don't like to lie sir."

The captain froze with a sigh. "Damnit."


	25. Chapter 24 Getting to Know You

**A/N: Even though this chapter (actually two combined into one) looks to be a filler there are important details that are brought in from this so I'm personally not classifying it as such. It also helps to start setting up for the final(?) confrontation. **

**And to give an additional heads up, I will be away from my computer quite a bit more in the upcoming month(s) so I can't promise a weekly update, but you can never know for certain.**

**Thanks again for all who have stuck by and are continuing to read/review this story. You're great! :) **

* * *

After a dinner spent in the recreation room the two ensigns wound their way through the corridors to the bridge. While Chekov chose to remain in uniform, his companion, Kozlova wore a comfortable and soft colored turquoise and white frock. Her jet black hair now let down reached her lower back catching Pavel's eye when he first saw her.

"I don't have many chances to wear this so I thought it would be nice this evening."

Chekov caught his breath. "Aye yi yi," he whispered. Could it be that they were becoming more than friends? Already? "You look very nice."

"So, let's go see that bridge."

* * *

Early evening by the time, sitting at her room's workstation, the old extensively used book Carol Marcus looked through from one of her college courses did not bring the usual enjoyment and remembrance that it usually did. Labeled as the "The Readings of the Norse" it touched every part of her curriculum within the classes taken. Although it was not extensive in any one part, she always seemed to go back to it for anything she researched from the lives of the Vikings, the legends, the rituals, and runes right down to the gods.

Her thoughts were more on the brig and the occupant being held there, one who had previously claimed to actually be a part of this lore she normally enjoyed reading about. Was it really possible for him to be the god of chaos? Could a god actually be held like he was, behind an enhanced force field? She still held the hope that she could find out more.

She went down to the next deck and to the secured area with two large books in her arms. The guard on duty manning his station looked up at her a little surprised. "Are you here to see the prisoner?"

"Yes," she said uncertain of his reaction. "I don't believe the Captain has barred him from having visitors."

"No, Lieutenant. But I'm sure you know that he does receive the log listing all personnel that access this area and that anything said here is recorded and available if he wants it."

"Standard procedures of course," the young officer agreed. "I have nothing to hide from the captain." She looked over her shoulder at the figure in the cell. "Has he had his dinner yet?"

The guard shook his head. "He has refused any and all food since he first showed up."

Marcus nodded with this then headed towards the prisoner's cell.

Loki was on his feet centered in the room watching the woman approach. He displayed no emotion but watched her warily as she lay what she had been carrying on the floor beside her. When she straightened up she faced him with an uneasy smile.

"Hello Loki."

"Why are you here?"

Ignoring the underlying tone of annoyance she answered, "To see how you are doing. Why haven't you eaten? You must be hungry."

"So you feel that it is of vital importance to come here just to ask me why I have no interest in your food."

"Yes, I suppose that it would seem a little odd that we would provide you with the basic human comforts while you are being held here."

"Do not mock me," he warned glaringly at her.

Carol would have felt quite a bit more intimidated had the unbreakable glass and softly humming force- field not been in place between them. "I'm sorry. I meant nothing personal."

The Asgardian only snorted at her apology.

"So…getting back to your dinner."

"I am not interested." He turned away.

Marcus continued unbothered by his reaction. "If I had to guess, it's been days since you last ate. Unlike on Earth, food is normally not left lying around on starships."

With the guard watching curiously she went to his workstation, circled around beside him and held out her hand. "Give me the card used for the prisoner meals," she said.

"We have already tried. He won't eat…" the guard mumbled handing her a small yellow one by two card.

"That's okay. It will be available when he wants it." She immediately placed it in the slot and watched it bring up a wide array of food listed on the display on the desk. With her thoughts on the Asgard banquets that she had read about she bent over and went down the list, indicating several items in quick succession before she hit another button on the console to finish the selection.

Only seconds later, a door slid open on the wall opposite of the prison bed.

The tantalizing and somewhat familiar aroma of a game bird, roasted potatoes and unrecognizable greens reached Loki who hadn't moved since the officer left the glass wall.

He glanced at the opening to where the food on the plate with utensils sat for his taking. A cup and a small desert plate were also on the tray rounding out the meal. He didn't move even as the officer returned to the cell.

"So you seek to gain my favor by this offering?"

"Not really. Just doing what comes natural in this time and age."

Her small jab in an effort to remind him of the changes due to the passing of time hardly caused him a moment's thought even as he turned around. Still resentful of his predicament he was inclined to show the mortal exactly how he felt about her _offering_ by spreading it from one end of the cell to the other. However, to act out as a child throwing a temper tantrum was a behavior Thor was more prone to do and anything that would make him comparable to that fool would not be entertained. He wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him lower himself to the level of his not-brother.

* * *

Unlike it had been for the majority of the past two days, the bridge was relatively quiet. This in turn made it a perfect time for Ensign Chekov to bring his friend up for a visit.

For Kozlova, it was the first time she had been on the bridge of a starship, her experience previously limited to Starfleet simulations to include twice aboard the Kobyashi Maru scenario, once at the science station and the other covering down for an ill cadet, monitoring damage received by the virtual ship.

In fact, as her eyes tracked around to each station while it was explained, finally falling upon the captain's chair, she remembered that it was Cadet James T. Kirk who commanded the fated USS Trainer while she informed him of the damage taking place on the virtual ship.

It was his first attempt with the scenario and unlike most cadets who were nervous and careful in their decisions he came in excited and cocky, ready to lay down some damage per se. But as the situation played out he was quick to realize that it was nothing like what he was anticipating. He had expected to come in and impress the staff of his ingenuity and decision making and instead he succeeded with the total obliteration of his ship and crew.

To be fair, the other cadet captain she had served with during a separate simulation also had the same outcome even as he had tried the cautious approach. The main difference? The other cadet had experienced the fear of commanding in a dire situation and came out more aware of what the result of his actions could be in real life – death and destruction. This, in essence, was what the simulation was about - allowing cadets who chose command as their career progression to understand the ramifications of their decisions and to help them make the best choice for their crew even in most ominous circumstances. It also aided them in their decision as to whether they wanted to continue this course or look into an alternative.

Kirk's scenario, even as it kept her exceptionally busy racking up a tally of virtual damage, did not have the usual effect on the cadet. As he went down with his ship, she didn't remember the fear or respect, rather more of the determination and bitterness for the losses. And when it was declared officially over she was certain that the first thing she heard him say was 'just wait until next time'. If he felt the usual fear during the simulation he did an excellent job in hiding it.

And here she was serving aboard the ship he now commanded. That in itself wasn't too dubious; the fact that she had requested this assignment was what could be taken as questionable. But it was the lure and opportunity of an assignment on the Enterprise, the fleet's newest starship, that had drove not only her decision but so many others.

* * *

"Since you insist on not eating why don't we use this time to chat."

With no answer or any indication that he would even consider the lieutenant decided to press forward anyway. "So, are you really _the_ Norse god Loki, the one written about in our myth and books?"

Loki could have very easily ignore the human further and not say a word. He almost did except that a thought of a bit of fun or maybe an opportunity of some sort might present itself with correct answers. He turned to face the human. "I am a god compared to the likes of you and all those that inhabit Midgard."

Marcus pondered this. "So, you're really _not_ a true god."

Loki took but a moment to deliberate her preference of words. "You choose to base your understanding in meager relative terms. You will see me however you want regardless of what I say...or do. The choice is yours. It has no bearing upon me and I have no interest in proving otherwise."

Marcus tilted her head, her thoughts wrapped around his explanation. Even as his presence seemed to prove much of what she read about to be incorrect, there were aspects that became even more intriguing. But with the tone of his last answer she tried a different approach to keep him talking. "Is this your normal form?"

"Would you prefer me as something else?"

She smiled. "Then it is true. You are a shapeshifter," the Lieutenant said unable to hide the hint of excitement from her voice.

The Asgardian raised his chin, exhibiting a cockiness that even the room around him didn't diminish. "Only one of many talents."

"And that's how you came aboard this ship." She paused, her gaze hardening with this revelation. "That was you…sitting beside me on the shuttle. _You_ took the place of Lieutenant Brent."

Loki only returned her look uncertain of how to take her realization.

She stepped even closer to the cell. "What did you do to him?"

The prisoner only frowned.

"Lieutenant Brent has been located by security in the hanger bay where Loki left him."

Marcus turned to face the arriving first officer who apparently was the reason for the god's change in attitude. "Commander Spock. Then Lieutenant Brent is okay?"

"A message was received from Starfleet Command precisely 17.3 minutes ago by the Captain stating that our missing officer was found in a small access panel within the bay. He is alive, barely…"

"So you have no grounds to hold me."

Spock looked upon the prisoner. "The fact that you have not yet killed has no bearing upon your confinement. One of your other victims has yet to regain consciousness and the lieutenant is considered critical with only a 28.3 percent chance of surviving through the next 24 hours."

Carol Marcus gasped with the news while Loki only shrugged indifferently.

"Perhaps your people should have located them sooner."

His sarcasm had no affect on the Vulcan as Spock continued. "You may be interested to know that a separate message has reached the attention of the Federation Headquarters. A visitor to Earth was observed by the people of Manhattan, one who has been said to resemble your brother."

Even as Loki had somehow hid the catch in his breath, his face significantly grew paler.

Spock silently noted his reaction even as Marcus asked, "Has he been told of his brother's (Loki's jaw clenched at this) whereabouts?"

His eyes still on the prisoner the first officer answered, "He has not yet made contact with any local official at the time of our communication."

With this update, Loki turned his back upon the two officers, his mind racing, reminding himself that there was still much distance between him and his brother. Thor could not reach him as everything stood.

It was apparent the conversation was over and with the Vulcan prepared to leave, Marcus commented to the back of the brooding Asgardian, "Loki, I do know that you like to read. So I'll leave these here to be given to you. Maybe there are some things written that may interest you." She picked up her large books and returned to the guard's station. "Ensure that he receives these as soon as you can do so."

"Of course…" the duty officer replied taking and setting them aside.

Then with a brief glance up at the prisoner, who still faced away from her, Lieutenant Marcus joined the waiting first officer and left the brig area.

Only then did Loki turn and watch them leave. He held no regret for his action, preferring the solitude. The only downfall was that his current situation didn't allow for the total privacy in a location he desired and with the news, his brother was back on his mind.

Without so much as a look to the other occupant in the area he started back up towards the bench but stopped only halfway turning after a moment of contemplation in the opposite direction.

The food had filled the cell with its flavorful aroma throughout his conversation with the humans. And although he ignored it while focused on them, he would be lying to himself that it didn't bring his hunger to the forefront of his thoughts.

Having previously declined everything the guards had offered to the point of feigning sleep once, he approached the open slot housing a tray with enough fare that would satisfy his brother…for about an hour, he thought ironically. Then, as if in defiance of his personal hunger his eyes instead fell upon the small plate with a mound of custard pudding on it.

Because it held a vague resemblance to his favored dessert that Asgard offered, he took the plate and spoon and returned to the bench to try it out.

* * *

Ensign Chekov grinned throughout the entire tour of the ship's bridge. Not only did Kozlova enjoy displaying her competitiveness on situational "what if's", a game he participated in often at the academy, but now she was entirely caught up in the details of his duties and learning the specifics of the other stations on the bridge.

With the duty officer flaunting a knowing smile at the couple, the other crewmembers also found themselves glancing up at them periodically when a technical answer was heard.

Everything was going so well that Chekov hadn't realized how much time had passed until the relief officer reported in to the current duty officer on the bridge. The ensign immediately recognized him having worked alongside the helmsman in the past on this ship. But before he could comment on the time or his coworker, his guest pulled him aside.

"Pavel, it's getting late. I should return to my quarters so I can be ready for my next duty."

Chekov nodded in agreement. "Aye Elana. I will walk you back to your room."

But she shook her head. "No, you don't have to. Thank you for making this time enjoyable." She quickly headed for the lift.

Momentarily stunned with her abrupt change of behavior Chekov watched incredulity. Had he said or done something wrong to end their time this way? "Wait!"

She stopped but didn't turn.

Before he could say anything the new duty officer called out to her, "I'll see you shortly ensign…and in the correct uniform."

She gave a quick nod and left the bridge not bothering to answer the younger officer.

Chekov turned to the helmsman in amazement. "What do you mean, I'll see you shortly?"

Looking up from the duty log, the Lieutenant shrugged. "That was Ensign Kozlova, right?"

"Yes…" Pavel said slowly barely keeping back any thoughts of reading further into the comment.

"She's got the night shift with me in less than an hour. I assumed you were filling her in on bridge procedures."

"Umm…yes I was...I think," the young ensign trailed off. He stood numb not understanding why she didn't let him know of her upcoming duty.

Over the past several days, the two had spent most of their free time together. Kozlova was easy to talk to and thoughtful, her interests mirroring his. She enjoyed listening to him, whether he spoke of some crazy antics that happened at the academy or the technical details of his working theories. He, on the other hand, could not hear enough about her and hoped that she'd open up more as time went by.

Her change was disconcerting and Chekov tried not to let it bother him when he finally slipped from the bridge to return to his quarters. Maybe he could catch her during a break in his next shift.

* * *

**And just in case you missed it, this was a "shout out" to those cartoons/writings about Loki and his love for pudding. **


	26. Chapter 25 Losing Control

The prisoner was hardly aware of the shift change other than to observe one red shirted human being replaced with another, not so human, whose blue complexion caused the god to pause briefly in his thoughts to take note. No frost giant for certain, but rather another mere mortal with antennae – odd, but hardly cause for any additional consideration.

The replacement glanced up at him with a bit of curiosity before refocusing on the updates he was being given.

Loki was initially content, left to himself after the woman and Vulcan vacated the brig. Now four hours later he took interest in the books that had replaced the unfinished dinner.

Both were rather large and he soon realized why when curiosity brought him to them. One was a "Book of Worlds" having pages filled with the different planets and solar systems that had been discovered since his last 'visit' to Midgard. It covered not only the worlds themselves but of the inhabitants and their cultures along with the different species that survived upon them. Pictures were large and plentiful if not thought provoking as he flipped through a few pages before setting it down and picking up the second one.

A book of the Norse was just as he assumed it to be. Some author who claimed to know so much but put so very little in print, most of which was wrongful speculation. It would be amusing if the absurdity wasn't so overwhelming. It seemed that most mortals, this one included, still wasted their time circulating inaccurate accounts of those inhabiting not only Asgard but the other seven realms outside of their own.

He, himself, was portrayed in a low light, his glorious ventures seen as nothing more than playful antics that were hardly mentioned or ridiculed while even more absurd stories placed Thor upon a pedestal. Yes, he was labeled a trickster or better yet the jester, or fool - typical.

And speaking of fools, Thor was looked upon by those here in Midgard just as he was in Asgard. Not only as the God of Thunder but as the epitome of a loyal and honorable warrior that even human "warriors" aspired to be. Little did they truly know his brother as he did, overlooking Odinson's recklessness, immaturity and overall ignorance, the real reason even now that he had yet to be crowned king.

Loki sighed. Ever so far away he was from the infernal Thor, he was still reminded just how magnificent the God of Thunder was revered.

* * *

The night or gamma shift was a duty officer's favorite if they preferred the quiet of few crewmembers in place on the bridge. With the Enterprise already locked on course to Starbase 12 and not due to arrive for several more hours, it was looking to be another easy duty.

Lieutenant McKenna currently sat lounging comfortably in the Captain's chair catching up on reading a mystery novel that he would normally be unable to do at any other time.

Ensign Kozlova had reported in on time now in her normal duty uniform. Her intent was to man the helm station, allowing her some cross training in Lieutenant McKenna's normal duty while he was the ship's duty officer. The other junior lieutenant had been alternating between the science and tactical stations but was not currently on the bridge having requested a break not several minutes before.

McKenna glanced up briefly at the viewscreen, the stars flashing by as the ship cruised at warp six. He knew that although they had increased their normal speed there was no emergency as the being who had stolen aboard their ship was now contained in the brig. "How are we looking ensign?"

"Holding steady lieutenant. We should be arriving at Starbase 12 at 0837 if we maintain present course and speed." Kozlova smirked over her shoulder. "It's too bad it wasn't all this easy."

The gold shirted duty officer grinned. "It is what you make of it. You can always trade shifts for more time at the helm."

"How do you think I got this shift?"

"So it didn't have anything to do with Ensign Chekov?"

Kozlova frowned. "Do you really think that I would have done anything underhanded to obtain this shift?"

Her seriousness caused him to halt the conversation which was just as well. He was at an interesting part of his story and wanted to return to his PADD. He glanced up at the viewscreen one last time before returning to the tale then paused, his gaze returning to the stars.

Being a helmsman and serving aboard starships for over two years, the officer had a knack for not only reading the charts but also the feel of the ship. And although his time aboard the Enterprise wasn't as long or arduous as those that made up the senior command, he still felt something off.

"Ensign. Did we just alter our course?"

The young Russian looked back over her console, a bit puzzled over the change in discussion. "No, sir. There have been no changes made according to my readout."

Still puzzled, the lieutenant stood up and checked helm himself. "Everything appears okay." He returned to the side of the captain's chair and opened up communications to engineering. However it wouldn't connect or no one was in the vicinity to answer. "That's odd," he murmured chewing his lip. After another brief glance to the viewscreen he started towards the lift.

"Lieutenant?" Kozlova questioned over her shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

The duty officer nodded with a small grin. "I'm sure everything's fine. Lieutenant Lindstrom should be back shortly and take over the conn. I'm just going to double check things down in engineering and find out why no one is at their post to answer."

"Aye sir."

* * *

With a bounce to his step, Captain Kirk made little effort containing his eagerness to be doing something he considered worthwhile other than convalescing. The time spent in his quarters had him on pins and needles even as he knew that his first officer had things well in hand. Even so it was a nice break from the monotony or a relief when Starfleet had contacted the ship. With Spock at his side, he found that they not only had directed a ship to the Starbase that would take the prisoner back to Earth but that his brother was now on the planet searching for him. And with Kirk's personal request, there would be additional people to support his current crew in analyzing every circuit in the computer core.

But in light of everything that seemed to look upward for a change, something still didn't sit right with him and it had started when he first woke up. Unable to put his finger on it he could only guess that it was in his head and that maybe his recovery wasn't as much as he hoped.

Shoving that thought aside, he found himself almost on autopilot heading for medbay. His ankle felt better for the time spent off of it (probably not as much as the doctor wanted), but there was some mild soreness he wanted taken care of. McCoy would know exactly what was needed. Sometimes it was an advantage, yet others a detriment, that the doctor knew him as well as he did.

"Captain."

The tone was not the familiar one Kirk had come to expect in medical. Looking past the empty beds lining the walls he soon found the owner seated at the far end, an embarrassed look upon his young face.

Kirk approached him, taking in the officers wrapped knee. "Lieutenant Sulu, what happened?"

Wondering if it had been a better idea to keep his initial silence, the helmsman found it hard to answer, unwilling to recollect what took place. When he received his captain's raised brow he finally sighed. "Lieutenant Uhura was working off some…um…frustration this morning in the gym."

"Should I ask who won?"

"I'll give you one guess," Doctor McCoy interrupted brusquely coming up behind the senior officer. He handed a small bottle to the seated lieutenant. "You'll be fine. Just take one of those if it bothers you later."

"Thank you." Sulu turned to Kirk. "Uhura was practicing her leg sweeps and got a good one in on me…a little high…but good."

"Personally, I think she _was_ aiming for the knee," McCoy muttered.

Sulu grinned innocently. "Maybe she saw me as someone else. But she really feels bad about it."

McCoy folded his arms, unaffected by anyone who might see or hear him. "I don't suppose that it might have anything to with that green blooded…"

"Bones…" Kirk quietly cut him off.

Fully flustered over the additional attention he really didn't want Sulu slid to his feet, landing gingerly between the two senior officers before realizing that there was no pain. "See you on the bridge sir," he said and with a slight nod from the ships commander made haste for the door.

"Speaking of legs…" the doctor turned to the captain.

* * *

With his stop in medbay Jim Kirk felt better by the time he arrived on the bridge. Less than a half hour before the scheduled shift change, he paused at the lift taking in the mostly empty work stations. His uneasiness that morning lifted with the sight. Everything was quiet and gave no appearance that anything substantial had happened to cause the first officer to be on the bridge. That in itself was reassuring and his concern appeared to be for naught.

He went to his chair to find that the log lying unattended on it. "Where's the duty officer?" he questioned the only other two personnel there.

Even as the female ensign at helm station turned in her seat, the lieutenant currently at the science station answered, "Said he wanted to check on something Captain. I don't expect him to be long."

Kirk nodded then added upon recollection, "Lieutenant Lindstrom isn't it?"

"Yes sir," the officer stood up quickly at attention.

With a mild grin the captain waved him down. "At ease lieutenant. How are you doing after your tangle with our visitor?"

"I'm fine sir. The doctor has cleared me for full duty."

"That's good…"

Any further thought or words were forgotten as the lift door slid open and the first officer entered immediately followed by the communications officer and helmsman.

Kirk quickly noticed that Uhura's attention was mostly on Sulu, her face betraying the misery she felt at what she had caused earlier and had most likely apologized repeatedly on the lift. Sulu would have certainly informed her that everything was fine and not to worry but she would continue to be burdened with the concern. Such was her way.

Spock's expression was unreadable as it normally was. And if anything being said by the two lieutenants had in any way affected him, he chose not to verbalize it. Instead, upon seeing the captain, he changed his course from his work station to come up beside Jim Kirk. "Captain. Your recovery…"

"I'm better Spock," Kirk interrupted. He took the log from his chair and handed it to the Vulcan before taking his seat.

* * *

It was shortly thereafter that the rest of the command crew arrived and became settled into their stations. And upon doing so, the two remaining crewmembers from the previous shift quietly took their leave, the female pausing to have a few words with Ensign Chekov then leaving him with a relieved look on his face.

Happy to be back in his chair, Kirk turned to his helmsman. "According to the log we should be arriving at Starbase 12 shortly. Have we got them on our sensors yet?" He was already certain of the answer and was a bit surprised when it wasn't that.

"No, Captain," Sulu said hesitantly. Knowing that couldn't be correct he turned to Chekov next to him who, after taking in his readout, shook his head.

"No?" Kirk asked puzzled shifting forward in his seat, his look mirroring his helmsman. "Please tell me that our sensors are, in fact, working." _Not another computer glitch._

Sulu did a once over of his display. "Yes sir. As far as I can tell. Sensors are fully operational."

Maybe then, there was some anomaly between them and the starbase that interfered with the signal. Nothing out of the ordinary in itself as even a passing meteor could sometimes interfere with sensors depending upon its makeup and location. With a knowing nod, the captain turned to the communications officer. "Lieutenant Uhura, contact Starbase 12 and let them know that we will be arriving in 27 minutes."

"Yes sir."

Since Sulu had first pointed out the lack of a reading, Spock took a more concerned approach immediately analyzing his systems but everything looked correct except for one thing, the one thing only a minute later the navigator confirmed.

"Keptin, the stars. They aren't right." Chekov knew that his discovery was an odd and vague bit of information to give but it was all he had at the moment.

"What?"

"The stars are not in alignment with this section of the quadrant," the young ensign elaborated.

Almost as if to support the claim Uhura added, "Captain, I can't reach Starbase 12."

Still reviewing the data from his science station in an effort to enlighten the crew Spock finally turned, his gaze on the viewscreen with the stars flashing past in white blurred lines. "Mr. Chekov is right. We are off course and not in the vicinity of Starbase 12."


	27. Chapter 26 A Turn for the Worse

"Captain, it is confirmed. A new course was laid in at 0324," Spock informed his senior officer from his station.

"Who changed our course?"

Spock glanced at the log he had been given only minutes earlier. "It would appear that Lieutenant McKenna was duty officer during the time of the course alteration." He didn't continue as he realized that it was he who had allowed the two other crewmembers to leave the bridge before their supervisor had closed out the log. In fact, he had yet to see the lieutenant to finalize the shift change. A situation he would rectify as soon as possible.

Sulu stared at his boards in confusion. "My readout doesn't reflect what Mister Spock is saying, Captain. It still shows that we are heading to Starbase 12."

Beside him, Chekov also double checked his station's display and agreed. "Navigation also shows Starbase 12. And that we are traveling at warp 6."

Kirk stood up and came up behind his navigator. "That can't be possible. I'm certain we are going faster than that." Looking over the console the captain's look changed to bewilderment before turning to his science officer. "Spock?"

The Vulcan straightened before he gave his answer. "My systems are affected as well. I cannot determine our present speed or exact course Captain."

Kirk returned to his chair and hit the com switch on the arm. "Scotty?" Perhaps their chief engineer would have some insight or may have had reason to change their course.

There was no answer.

"Uhura, is our communications down?"

The lieutenant hit several overhead switches and adjusted the main link. "No Captain. I'm not showing anything wrong from here."

"And yet, helm does not show accurate information. Could communications be wrong as well?"

"Sir?" Uhura could only take in her display wondering the same.

Kirk stared out the viewscreen taking in the stars flying by for a moment before asking, "Could our prisoner be manipulating the ship's controls?"

"Unknown. But the force field has proven to contain his magic so I would calculate only a two point seven percent chance."

"So, no chance in hell."

Spock inclined his head giving in to his commander's analysis. "If you insist, Captain."

Kirk gave him a half grin that turned serious a moment later. _What the hell was going on with his ship?_ "What about the computer?"

"I cannot currently access it from my station. However, it would be logical with the inconsistencies found on the bridge." He stood up. "The maintenance crew could not find any problem at the core during their investigation yesterday. Perhaps something can be found now while the problem is occurring."

Kirk considered his first officers unspoken request and intent. He nodded slowly, his mind reeling from the multitude of problems that had arisen. "Get on it. Meanwhile go to yellow alert."

* * *

The two security officers dispatched to locate Lieutenant McKenna soon arrived at his quarters. Because the officer hadn't answered any attempts to contact him they were ordered to look into it. And as they figured, there was no answer to their knocks and door chimes.

Using the override code (one had noted didn't work previously when trying to gain access into Lindstrom's quarters) caused the doors to slide open. What they found caused both to freeze momentarily, their faces torn by what they had not expected to see before one went to the work station to contact medbay.

* * *

From the moment Pavel Chekov realized that the ship was no longer on course he immediately went to the transparent plotter and pulled up star charts, comparing them to what was indicated outside the ship. Even with the loss of navigation he knew he could still find out their current location, course and speed. And with Lieutenant Sulu working in tandem pulling figures and giving him the variables it didn't take long before they found an answer.

The two paused looking at the map as realization took hold. With a quick and apprehensive glance at the ensign Sulu returned to his station and again checked the numbers.

Kirk easily picked up the trepidation with his officers. "What is it?" He joined the navigator at the board now filled with a star chart of the quadrant and written mathematical equations. Chekov chewed worriedly at his lip, his concern apparent with the results.

"Everything is accurate as far as I can tell," Sulu informed them.

"Keptin. If our calculations are correct, we are currently in the Taugan Sector." The ensign pointed to the appropriate point on the map. "And our trajectory appears to be taking us directly towards the neutral zone at warp 8.7."

With hardly a thought Kirk quickly returned to his chair calling an 'all stop' on the way.

Hands floating expertly over his panel then attempting the lever that deactivated the warp drive, the helmsman shook his head. "I can't stop the ship sir."

Before Kirk could attempt engineering, he received an incoming hail from medbay. He almost cancelled it when McCoy's voice came through, "Jim, we have a problem."

"_That_ is becoming the story of my life. What's going on at your end?" He was prepared to shorten their conversation until he heard the 'problem'.

"Lieutenant McKenna has been found dead in his quarters."

Able to overhear, the majority of the bridge crew paused in their actions. Even Chekov, still at the transparent plotter, stopped in his third attempt of confirming his results.

It felt like a kick in the gut and Kirk gazed unmoving at the viewscreen, his thoughts returning to a conversation not so long ago, adamantly standing by his decisions that caused no loss of crewmembers. Was there something he could have done differently in this case? Absently rubbing at the side of his face he questioned softly, "How?"

"Close proximity phaser fire most likely at one of the highest setting."

The captain swallowed. That type of shot probably melted if not disintegrated part of the officer. Not a good way to go, but fast and effective. He wouldn't have felt a thing; a very small consolation for the loss of life however.

"Do you have any idea who did it?"

"No. But he wasn't killed in his quarters. Security found a trace of blood just outside the door." The tiredness was apparent in McCoy's voice, not in his job, but in the unanswered questions. "They are still looking to see if there is anything further."

The captain nodded thoughtfully. "Keep me updated. Kirk out."

Even after he closed the channel he didn't move, his thoughts wrapped around the loss of the crewman, something he wondered if he would ever get used to. He hoped he never would.

To refocus his mind he opened a link to his first officer. Maybe his first officer would have some good news in his investigation.

"Spock here."

"What's our status?"

There was a pause long enough to make the captain wonder of a disconnection before the Vulcan answered.

"It would seem that the main lines have been cut and rerouted leaving a delayed program running to most stations of the bridge. Very ingenious to hide the underlying intent, however, very obvious."

Kirk rolled his eyes with his first officer's assessment of the situation. "I'm glad you approve Spock. So who is in control of the ship?"

"The computer, Captain."

"And you're certain of this? You said that the systems were checked and working fine not 10 hours ago."

"The disruption is recent and deliberate. The technical personnel here have verified that none of the current tampering was evident when they investigated the loss of medical data."

"So you're saying it was sabotaged sometime during the last shift."

"And put into effect at 0324."

"The shift McKenna was duty officer on," the captain said his thought aloud.

"The lieutenant has not reported in to close out his duty log…"

_Spock didn't know_. And before the first officer could continue Kirk interjected, "The doctor just informed us that Lieutenant McKenna was found dead in his quarters."

There was silence as he was certain the Vulcan was digesting the news to see where it played into things. But if he came up with any ideas he didn't say.

"I am diverting what should be the control and visuals back to the bridge. However, I fear that this in itself may not alter our situation other than we will be able to see exactly what we cannot change."

Moments later, all bridge terminals went dark as the connections were reverted within the computer core. Then as anticipated, they came back up allowing the bridge crew to see exactly where their ship was and where it was going…unfortunately exactly where Chekov had calculated and now even faster.

* * *

**A/N: This would take us back to the prologue. **

**And for those missing Loki, he will soon become "caught up" in the problems the Enterprise crew is dealing with.**


	28. Chapter 27 One Way or Another

**A/N: On a great note, I have broken through one of those mental blocks and filled in a major hole of this story - a big relief. Now I have one minor hole to complete (should be easier) and small additions here and there with editing. **

**This makes it more likely that I'll finish and post this before the end of the year. (Yes, it did get a lot longer as time went on, but I think in a good way.) **

**So we have reached the "prologue" within the story...**

* * *

AND NOW

"Scotty, what is happening?"

Kirk had found that thankfully the systems were now working as his chief engineer answered. But like the captain, he was at a loss as to why and how.

Desperation had driven his suggestion of dropping the core even as he assumed Scotty would argue against it but follow through if possible. But no answer was received as he was informed that the ship had lost all communications and helm control. When nothing changed, he knew he had his answer.

He had turned to Spock who looked to be able to help but not before the ship would barrel well into the neutral zone. At best, there would be no ships near that particular location of the border but that would change quickly since the Romulans were known to diligently monitor the neutral zone. At worse, ships may already be in the vicinity and…he chose not to ponder further on this thought.

Another idea had also come to him, farfetched and crazy and most likely would not earn him any brownie points with the crew. Their prisoner had already shown that he was easily capable of controlling the ship. Could he be somehow coerced into using his "magic" to stop the ship?

Scarcely nine minutes were had to come up with an answer and with the details yet to sort themselves out he told his waiting first officer to meet him in the brig.

Kirk stepped into the turbolift half expecting it not to function as everything else seemed to be doing but he soon felt the slight movement of quiet machinery at work heading for deck seven. He pulled out his communicator and before the lift had come to a complete stop he had asked Carol Marcus to join him where their prisoner was confined.

Spock arrived from a corridor to his superior officer's left and fell into step next to him. "Captain. This defies logic. Do you believe he will help?"

"No. But I have to try."

* * *

Loki knew that something was amiss from where he stood in the cell. Even the smallest amount of strain upon the vessel they traveled upon was amplified to his senses. They were moving fast, extremely fast. Whether it was due to him being here or not he couldn't ascertain.

Still silently fuming over being caught off guard the way he was, he made no attempt to hide his resentment of his situation. His unnerving stare at the recently posted duty officer had initially intimidated the man, who was, no doubt, thinking what could happen if he was to escape. But eventually this grew tiresome and he turned his back upon the guard.

He was like this in contemplation when he felt others entering the area behind him. "Loki!" a familiar voice called tersely, familiar in that he previously dared to disrespect the prince of Asgard, one that deserved his ire that he would be certain to give him when able to.

He turned, his jaw set and glared upon the two who were the reasons he stood confined in the small cell. "To what do I owe this pleasure," he stated acidly when the officers reached his cell.

"I'm certain you already know why we're here," the captain said.

Loki's face didn't change. He looked from one to the other scrutinizing them. "I assure you I don't," he replied carefully.

"Sir, are you not known as the god of lies?" Spock questioned.

This brought a more recognizable smirk from the Asgardian. "To say that all I speak is a lie is a brainless assumption." He approached the force field. "So you believe that I am still causing problems with this vessel. And what might I be doing this time?"

Before any kind of an answer was given, Carol Marcus joined the two senior officers. "Captain, I apologize for my tardiness," she said catching her breath having run two decks to arrive.

With a brief look acknowledging the Lieutenant's arrival, Kirk continued. "I don't have time to argue or play games with you. If it is in fact true that you are not manipulating my ship…" He swallowed hard, the following words were going to be difficult.

Loki raised his brows waiting.

"…I need your help."

The trickster's grin broadened. "You must be truly desperate to even attempt to ask anything of me."

Spock knew of his captain's intent but hearing the request was still disconcerting. He looked to Kirk, the emotion contained, yet his concern still palpable as he sought to make sense of it.

Kirk caught his look with a sidelong glance and pursed his lips. His actions rang familiar and had ended badly before. _Could this be any different_? Taking a deep breath he continued. "Desperate only to this ship and her crew. With you here, your life is in the balance also."

"Do not be so blind as to think that I would be affected by the puny measures used against you and your vessel. "

"Perhaps not. However you are _not_ immortal," Spock stated.

Loki straightened with a frown and his glare fell upon the blue shirted figure.

Kirk also chanced a glance at his first officer, his thoughts clear but unsaid. _And when were you going to tell me that? _

"Within the confines of this force field, you would be subjected to and unable to escape whatever should happen to the Enterprise," the first officer continued.

The prisoner looked between the two. "Then so be it." He went to the bench and sat down.

"Wait a minute!" Carol Marcus stepped up to the glass. "There was another reason you came aboard this ship…"

There was no response.

"From what I've read and you, yourself, you are interested in the stars. I know that you spent much of your time in the observation lounge. Isn't that why you came aboard in the first place? You like reading, gaining information. Our computer is full of data regarding solar systems. And the current mission of this ship is to gather information, information from those stars and planets that interest us…as well as you. Helping us would allow you that."

Loki didn't move having no intention upon giving his feelings on the subject away. The mortal was trying to draw him in and admit to a reasoning even he felt was shallow and only a part of the truth.

Kirk silently chewed on the thought but didn't argue the point. Loki had already accessed the computer through his Yeoman but the thought of continuing to allow the uninvited guest access to the systems didn't sit well with him. However, having his ship being blown up in Romulan space was even less desired.

"So you have no interest in saving your own life."

Loki considered these words yet his answer was almost flippant. "Perhaps there is but a minute concern. What is in it for me?"

Fully aware of the time ticking and Spock and Marcus' eyes on him, Kirk replied warily, "Safe passage back to Earth."

Loki turned his head with a renewed sneer. "Don't insult my intelligence. If I had any interest in staying on Midgard I would not be here."

"So you _are_ here because of your interest in space travel," Spock quickly surmised. "I would assume that a being such as you would have no need of a starship."

When there was no signs of a denial Kirk realized aloud, "But you do need a ship…to travel in. You can't just exist out in the vacuum of space."

Again, Loki gave no indication whether the deductions were true.

"Loki, could you also be avoiding your brother? You didn't look too happy when you were told he was back on Earth," Carol Marcus' question caused the prisoner to snort in contempt.

"Do not speak of that fool."

Kirk's patience was wearing thin along with the time. "You know, I'd really love to get to know your personal life better, but I have a problem right now. Regardless of how you feel about everyone on this ship, you need it and us…and…I need you right now. If you do not want to return to Earth then we won't...at least for now."

The prisoner appeared to be considering these words when he regained his feet and again approached the edge of the force field. "And if I agree to help you, I will have full reign of this vessel."

"No you won't," Kirk emphasized each word slowly. Noting the tricksters growing disdain he continued, "A security team will be with you at all times while you are on this ship." He paused as his communicator chirped. He flipped it open, his eyes never leaving those of his captive. "Kirk here…"

"Captain, three minutes to the neutral zone," Chekov informed him.

"Thank you." He closed it then continued. "If you decide to cause problems, I will have you beamed from this ship and we'll find out if you can or can't survive in space."

Loki appeared unfazed by the warning. Instead he shook his head and grinned. "Your threat is a waste of breath as you are bound by your noble principles."

Kirk returned the smile however for a different reason. "Maybe. But then again, you apparently don't know _me_ very well."

As complacent as ever Spock looked to his senior officer remembering the captain's prior devotion to established regulations. "You _do_ have a meticulous habit of flouting the rules."

"Will you or will you not help me out in stopping my ship?"

A blank facade that almost matched the Vulcan's emotionless face was his answer.

Kirk nodded. "Okay, if that's the way you want it." He turned on his heel and with the other two officers falling in beside him briskly headed for the corridor leading back to the turbolift. "Let's get down to engineering…"


End file.
